


Never Going To Allow You In

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie survived being shot by Carly. She awakens to find Carly in her hospital room. She is nonplussed when her shooter covers her faces with kisses – and calls her sweetheart and baby.</p><p>When Carly tells her that she's her mother – she's in denial. How can this woman whom shot her be her mother? She gets very angry and bitter. She refuses to allow Carly into her heart.</p><p>Can she find it within herself to open up her heart to the woman whom gave birth too her? Whom had willing left her in her father's hands? Can she forgive Carly for not protecting her when she was a child and very vulnerable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Waking Up

PRELUDE

WAKING UP

"Five minutes." Daniel looked into Carly's worn out eyes. "I mean it, Carly, five minutes."

Carly silently nodded. She turned her eyes back to her comatose daughter. "Baby," she couldn't go on through the lump in her throat. She gently picked up her right hand, and intertwined her fingers in her daughter's lifeless hand. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. She had to say what she had to say. Her precious daughter had to know that it was all right to fight for her life. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I could never tell you the truth. I'm sorry that I had to walk away from you after giving birth too you. I'm so sorry I had to leave you in your father's hands." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you by keeping you by my side. Always." She whispered. "But, I knew that if Vivian had a hint of you, than she would kill you. I couldn't allow that mad woman to kill my precious baby girl. Not my love." She held her daughter's hand in both of her own. Bring the hand to her lips, she kissed it over and over again.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I thanked God that Lawrence wasn't the father. That way Vivian wasn't related too you. That way Vivian couldn't turn you against me, not the way she did with your brother." Bowing her head she couldn't go on for a moment. She felt the deep lose of her son, Nicolas. "When Nicolas was younger, he would have loved you as his baby sister." She continued as she looked back up into her unconscious daughter's face. "But I'm so glad that Lawrence isn't your father. I'm so glad that you don't share blood with Vivian."

"I'm so sorry that Trent Layton was your father. It should have been Bo. It should have been Bo." She chocked out. "I should have chosen Bo over Lawrence. We would have been happy. Bo, Shawn Douglas, Nicolas and I. We would have been a family – then you would have been conceived out of pure love." Carly didn't even brother to wipe away the tears. "You would have been able to be safe and loved with your father, mother, and two protective older brothers."

"Carly." Phillip said in a hard voice.

"Go away." She said without looking over her shoulder. "Just go away."

"I can't." He said moving to the other side of the bed. Sitting down and touching his wife's cheek.

"My time isn't up." Carly never took her eyes. "Even if it is, I'm not leaving. I can't."

Phillip sighed. "I'm not asking you too."

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, baby. I wanted too. That's what I promised you when I knew that I couldn't keep you. I honestly thought Trent would be a good father to you. Love you as much as I did." Her jaw tightened. "I was wrong. I was so seriously wrong, baby."

Phillip had stepped into the room the moment that Daniel had left. He knew that Daniel had allowed Carly time alone with Melanie. He had stormed to the room, and was going to jerk Carly out of his wife's room. How dare the woman whom was crazy in the head be allowed near his wife, again. But the moment he heard the true pain and sorrow in Carly's voice, he had to stop and listen to what she had to say. As Carly continued to speak to his unconscious wife, he knew right than and there, that Carly was as much as a victim as Melanie.

Yea, Hope awoke and told the same story about the carney as Carly did. Up to the point of being knocked unconscious with the crates. She has also said that Vivian had planned on killing Melanie with the comb. That Victor had figured out the truth … and made the life saving switch. Hope stated that she had too put herself between Carly and Vivian, other wise Carly would have beaten Vivian with the wrench.

But, he couldn't get past the knowledge that Carly pulled the trigger and shot Melanie. How could he? It wasn't until he truly listened to the heartbreak in Carly's voice, that he could let go of his anger. Towards her of course. There were others who deserved his wrath. By God, they all were going to get a full cup. He had much to pass around.

"Baby, if I could do everything over with. Then I would." Carly was saying over and over again. "I wouldn't have fallen for Lawrence. I would have just turned him down flat when he came to speak to me at first." She bowed her head onto her daughter's hand once more.

Phillip thought that Carly was done talking. It looked like his wife's mother was going to grieve silently and wait for her daughter to wake up. Sighing he reached over and touched the right side of his mother in law's cheek. "I don't blame you anymore, Car … mom." He softly said.

Her head lifted. "I blame myself, Phillip. I will always blame myself." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "She'll blame me for the rest of her life."

"Once she learns what Vivian has done to you and her … Melanie will understand why you fired the gun." Phillip traced her cheek. "There won't be any charges pressed against you. I promise you that."

"It doesn't matter about me, Phillip. Just as long as my baby lives and has a happy long life." Carly looked back down into her daughter's unconscious face. "I don't care that I spend the rest of my life behind bars. I don't care that she may cry for the death sentence for what I had done to her. I can take it. As long as I know that she'll live a long and safe life."

"She will, mom. With you." Phillip said looking at her turned face.

Carly's face turned to look deep into his eyes. "Promise me, that you will protect her from Vivian."

"Of course." Phillip nodded his head. "I'll be by your side as we protect Melanie for the rest of her life."

"Promise me that after I die from the death sentence, you'll protect my precious baby from Vivian." Carly begged.

"You aren't going to die Carly Manning. Don't you understand me, you aren't going to die." Phillip said in a hard seethed voice.

"Promise me." Carly said with a wild look in her eyes.

Phillip could see that there was no getting through to the woman. She was too grief stricken and guilt ridden to listen. His jaw clenched, "I promise." He said in a firm voice. "I promise on my life."

Carly nodded and turned back to looking at her baby girl.

Carly lifted herself from the seat and released her daughter's hand. Placing her hands on both sides of Melanie's cheeks, she leaned forward and started kissing her face. "I love you baby girl. I have always loved you. Even before you were even a thought in the Heavens, I have loved you. You are my own precious, precious little girl." Her tears fell and slid down Melanie's face. Bathing her daughter in her tears of grief.

She sat back and picked up her daughter's right hand once more. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I had been hurting you ever since I found out that I was carrying you. I'm so sorry that you have me as your mother. I wish you could have had Maggie as your biological mother." Her voice became almost non existence. "If life was fair to you …. than you would have. But baby girl, life isn't always fair, and you are stuck with me as your biological mother."

"You have to know that I love you. That I have always loved you. That I will always love you. Until my dying day I'll love you, baby. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. You baby are my saving grace." Carly broke. She couldn't go on. Laying her head against her daughter's stomach, just underneath her heart. She listened to the slightly slowed beat. She had caused this too happen to her precious baby girl.

Her head lifted and fierce fire had entered her eyes. "You fight baby. You fight like you had never fought before. You have a beautiful long life ahead of you. You fight for it. Do you hear me Melanie Katerina Manning Layton Kiriakis. You just got married and you have a family to begin sweetheart. Do you hear me, baby girl. Do you hear your mother's voice. Heed it. Heed it like you never heeded it before." Her voice had turned, steel and there was no grief in it.

"I didn't give life to a quitter. Do you hear me daughter? Are my words even getting through that drugged up brain of yours? Are my words washing throughout your soul?" Carly demanded in her best stern and no non sense voice. "If you quit, Melanie Katerina Manning Layton Kiriakis than not even the wrath of God is going to save you in the after life."

Carly's eyes glared at her pale daughter's face. "You will live, baby. Do you hear your mother? You will live."

Melanie slowly came out of the grogginess that she felt she was underneath for what felt like forever too her. She fought her way past the fear, loathing, anger towards where it was safer. She strove to reach the love that she felt just almost out of her reach. She had to reach that love now, otherwise she would surely die in the fear, loathing, and anger that tried to pull her back into the dark place.

Her eyes blinked slowly as the vision before was blurry. She felt sick, but she knew that she couldn't close her eyes again. That too close her eyes now would be surely the death of her. She fought to come back and live. Just as that voice had told her too. She had too obey the voice. If she didn't than she would be lost. She felt love surround her spirit and she knew she would be safe. She would live.

Her eyes lit up on the worn out face of Doctor Carly Manning. What was she doing here by her beside? Why was Doctor Carly Manning by her bedside. She had to leave before Phillip notices. She didn't want Phillip to be upset that she was thinking of anyone else but him. They were after all in their wedding bed. Oh God, why was she thinking of Doctor Manning? This was strange and confusing.

"Baby!" Doctor Manning suddenly cried and leaned over her. "Sweetheart!" She felt the woman's breath on her face and kisses. What was going on? Why was she thinking Doctor Manning was behaving like this towards her. She had enough troubles with her thoughts of Nathan. "Oh my precious baby you are going to all right. You are going to be all right. Thank God."

Wait, did Doctor Manning just say that she was going to be all right? So this wasn't a sexual illusion after all. Thank God. That would have been weird and uncomfortable. The feelings that she had felt washing over her the past weeks towards Doctor Manning were comfortable, and more like how her feelings for Maggie felt. At least she wasn't mixing up her feelings in this still strange illusion.

Suddenly things started coming back. The roof, Vivian, Doctor Manning, feeling the sensation of being pushed against the bricks, trying to hold on before she gave into the vertigo and falling from the roof. Doctor Manning shouting to leave her alone. She was talking about her. But she was screaming at Vivian to leave her alone. Doctor Manning pulling a gun out of her purse and pointing it at Vivian.

She couldn't believe that Doctor Manning was going to kill Vivian. Yea Vivian gave her the creeps – but the woman meant well. She couldn't allow Phillip's second mother to die. Not at the hands of Doctor Manning. She moved in front of Vivian and she felt the bullet hit her chest. She stared in shocked at the shocked, and terrified eyes of Doctor Manning than all went blank.

"Baby! Sweetheart!" She felt Doctor Manning's lips on her skin once more. Suddenly the woman's eyes were looking into her own. So very close. "I knew you had it in you sweetheart, I knew you had the will to live. Oh thank you God for saving my little girl."

Melanie blinked as she tried to make sense in what Doctor Manning, her shooter was saying. Everything was going crazy in her system. Did she just say 'my little girl?' She tried to speak but her voice wasn't working with her. She suddenly saw white than everything went to blissfully black.

"Melanie!" Phillip cried as he watched his wife slip off into unconsciousness once more.

Carly had looked into her daughter's eyes right before she slipped away once more. "It's going to be all right, Phillip. She's just fine. Her system just needs the rest is all." She bent forward and kissed her daughter's forehead once more, before pulling back with a tearful smile. "She's going to be just fine now. She won the fight."

END PRELUDE


	2. THE TRUTH FINALLY COMES OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they are having Hope out of her hospital bed, and off to see Bo. But in this story I just feel the need for Hope to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. It just works better that she was more hurt than she was.

HOPE'S ROOM

"I want a divorce." Bo said looking into Hope's eyes.

Hope blinked. "Bo, that's not what this is all about. I don't want our marriage to end."

"Fancy face, it's has to end. Carly needs me. I have to stand by her side." Bo said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You and I are soul mates, Brady. Soul mates. We have a life together. I know it was stolen from us for a little while when you thought I was dead." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I know that you found another love with Carly. But she chose Lawrence over you. I came back to you." She reached over and gripped his hand, which had been resting at her side. "I'm alive Bo Brady, I'm the love of your life."

"I'm the love of Carly's life." Bo simply said. "She has no one else."

"She has her children." Hope said in a hard, but yet compassionate voice.

"Nicholas won't have anything to do with her – not once he learned she killed his father. He'll be too upset, and hurt that she kept his little sister from him too." Bo sighed through his tears. He laughed harshly, "Melanie won't magically accept Carly right away. It could simply be years before Melanie will accept Carly. Years Fancy Face."

"I don't mind Carly being in love with you, Bo, I understand it now. Truly understand it now. That doesn't mean that you and I can't be together any longer. Married too together. Being a family with Ciara." Hope softly cried. Her heart breaking. She knew that he wasn't going to even try any longer too being with her. She had lost him. Lost him to the second woman whom had a claim on his heart and soul.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't be married to you any longer." Bo leaned over and gripped her across the chest. "I'm so sorry Fancy Face, I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time then I would have saved you from that damn cage. Then you and I would be together forever." He turned his head and kissed her neck.

Hope's eyes closed as she felt her soul mate so close to her. Felt his breath against her skin. Felt his heartbreak and knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop this from happening. Her heart and soul was breaking. She doubted it would ever heal. The pain was too great. But she had to be strong, for Bo, Ciara and herself. She had too just accept that this was happening, that it had to happen this way. Her arms lifted and stroked the back of his head, and his neck.

He lifted himself finally looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered lowering his head and meeting her lips with his own. She couldn't help it, she deepened the kiss. Begging one last time for him to change his mind and heart about this. She knew that she had lost.

Bo pulled away and lightly traced Hope's cheek bone. "I will always love you Fancy Face, you were and always will be my first love."

"Your Princess needs you." Hope said in a strong voice. Raising her hand to trace his jaw line. "I understand Bo, I'm not happy with this. But I will sign the divorce papers. We'll have joint custody of Ciara." Swallowing around the large lump. "We'll remain the best of friends. I'll help you and Carly have an easy time with everyone."

Bo nodded. "Thank you for telling the truth."

Her brow winkled. "Why wouldn't I tell the truth. Doesn't matter how heart broken or angry I am; I would never allow Carly to be thought of as the mother whom wanted to kill her daughter. I would never allow Vivian succeed in killing Carly or her daughter."

"I know that Fancy face." Bo sighed. "I just know that you are upset with this whole mess."

"I understand." Hope said. "Look, I know you want to be there for Carly. It's okay to leave me. We'll talk more about this as time goes on." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's just too painful right now."

"I can respect that." Bo stood to his feet. "Can I visit you before you get checked out."

"I won't stop you." She said. She watched her soul mate turn and leave her, to go to another woman. A woman whom she couldn't rid Bo of. Her hands lifted and covered her face as she let out the heart breaking sobs that had been held in for weeks now.

MELAINE'S ROOM

"You need to get some rest." Phillip finally broke the two hour long silence.

"I'm not leaving." Carly said not tearing her eyes from her daughter's face. "Not until Melanie wakes up, and I finally tell her to her face that I'm her mother."

"You need to get some rest." Phillip firmly said. "You have had a rough couple of days. Your body is crying out for rest."

"I'm not leaving." Carly said looking into Phillip's eyes. He could see the wild look was back.

Sighing deeply. "I'm going to call and get a couch brought in here. You can rest and still be with your daughter."

"I'm not leaving." Carly firmly said.

"You are going to stay in the same room. You are only going to be a few feet away." Phillip tried to explain.

"I'm not leaving." Carly barked. "If you try to force me than I'll -"

Phillip leaned across his wife and put a finger on Carly's lips. "Don't finish that idle threat." His head tilted to the right. "I'm worried about you is all. You have been knocked on the head what twice in forty eight hours? You had been drugged, and you have a sprained wrist. You are also very worn out and highly freaked out over accidentally shooting your daughter. Your body needs to intense otherwise it will be more serious downfall in the long run for you."

"I'm not leaving." Carly repeated. "I'm not going to leave my baby girl ever again."

Muscles tighten in his jaw. "I'm not asking you to leave. I'm just asking that you get the much needed rest that you need."

"I'll rest when my baby girl knows that I'm her mother, and that I love her." Carly turned back to face her deeply sleeping daughter.

Phillip sat up straight once more. He was frustrated and didn't know how to precede. He just wished his brother would enter the room. Seemed that only Bo could get through to Carly. He wanted to leave to locate his brother, but he didn't want to leave his wife or mother in law.

WAITING AREA / NURSES DESK

Bo walked over to where Justin was sitting in the chair with his head bowed. "I want you to promise me something cousin."

Justin looked up and nodded. "I'll promise everything to you, Bo. You know that."

"Just love Hope deeply. Don't fall out of love with her. Don't hurt her." Bo solemnly said.

Justin slowly stood to his feet and put our his hand. Once Bo accepted the hand he covered it with his free hand. "I promise you with my life Bo."

"See that you do." Bo only said before letting go.

"So I take it you are going to marry Carly than?" Justin hands went into his pants pockets.

"Yes. As soon as my and Hope's divorce is through, then Carly will finally be my wife." Bo's jaw clenched, "As she should have been back in '93." He flashed back to when she was pronounced dead and buried. Just to have it turn out that Vivian had buried her alive for Larry's shake. Even after Carly's memory returned full force, she still chose Larry. Come to think of it she never did say that Larry was in the whole burying alive scheme of Vivian's. But Bo never put it past Lawrence not to have known about it.

He never got the solid proof. But now that Vivian was back in town and up to her murderous tricks against Carly once more; he was finally going to get the solid proof. Vivian will finally be made to pay for all the damage she has done to Carly. He would finally see to it. He was finally going to protect Carly as he should have back than. He had much to make up for – and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to his Princess.

"Bo?" Justin's quizzical voice entered his brain.

"Justin, I need you to help me bring Vivian to justice due to her crimes against Carly. These current one, and the past ones. I'm sure that what happened to Carly back in '93 wasn't the first criminal thing Vivian had done." Fire entered his eyes as he turned to face his cousin head on. "I want that bitch behind bars for the rest of her filthy life. I want that bitch on death row. I want that bitch in such a small space with only a tiny window where she can't even reach."

Justin put a firm hand on Bo's tight shoulder. "We are going to make that happen cousin, I promise you. Everyone whom has cared about Carly, and still do care for her, will make sure that Vivian pays for her crimes." He all ready had a list of people whom he could count on Hope, Shawn Douglas, Roman, Abe, Caroline, Maggie, John, Marlena, Daniel, Chloe, Jennifer, Jack, Lexi, Kate, Carrie, Sami, Lucas. The list went on and on.

Bo looked over his Justin's shoulders and found Lexi working on a chart with Maggie next to her. He left his cousin and made his way over to the two women. "Now that you know the truth, are you still against Carly?" He demanded in a low voice.

"We just want you and Hope to be happy. We don't want Carly to be hurt." Maggie sighed. "We still care deeply for Carly. But, she didn't make the wisest of all decisions to fall back into your bed, Bo."

"Why are you blaming her? Just her? Why aren't you placing my rightful share of blame here." Bo frowned as he wrapped his arms across his chest. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Justin made his way to Hope's room. He swallowed. "Hope and I are getting divorced. I'm going to make Carly my wife finally. You two and the rest of the hypocrites of this town aren't going to stop this."

"We aren't being hypocrites here, Bo. We are trying to protect Carly." Maggie said placing her hand on Bo's right shoulder. "Hope's alive. You and Hope are soul mates. You two will find your way back to one another. What then, Bo? What will happen to Carly then?" She sighed deeply. "Don't do this thing, Bo. Allow Carly's love for you to run it's course … than let her move on to finally met her soul mate."

"I'm her soul mate, Maggie." Bo whispered tearfully. "I'm going to finally make her mine. She's not going to ever have to search for me again. She won't ever have to be brokenhearted or have her soul crushed ever again."

"What about Hope?" Maggie demanded in a soft voice. "You are her soul mate also, and she is yours. You don't care that both you and Hope are going to be brokenhearted, and have your souls crushed. Why are you so stubborn in wanting to protect Carly Manning from the horrible, horrible, and tragic choices that she had willing made for her life!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

HOPE'S ROOM

"Hope?" Justin said in low voice as he watched the woman whom had stolen his heart trying to get a hold of her silent sobs.

Hope slowly lowered her hands from the top of her head. Looking up from where she had placed her forehead against the blanket of her knees. "It's over." She chocked out. "I wish that I never reclaimed my life. I wish that I never remembered Bo and our love for one another." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that, Hope." Justin didn't move from where he stood with his back against the closed door. "You don't mean that."

"I knew that if Carly Manning ever came back into Bo's life, than I would lose Bo." Hope wept. "I had heard about Bo and Carly's great love for one another after my memory came back. No one else knows. But, I over heard Gran and Maggie talking about it. My heart broke into a thousands of pieces when I thought that my beloved Bo found himself another love." She shook her head side to side, "Do you really know how it feels to know that the only person whom you have ever loved, your mate, had found another love? Equal to the love that you shared with your soul mate?"

Justin swallowed. "No." He couldn't think of what else to say.

"Bo and Carly never even had a chance to truly let their love for one another play out. How could they when Larry and Vivian did they damnedest to turn Carly against Bo. Nicholas didn't help matters when he wanted his parents back together." Her right hand rose to wipe the tears that were steaming down her cheeks.

"I'm going to give them their chance." Hope smiled through her tears.

"What if they don't ever end?" Justin's head tilted to the right.

"I know that my time with Bo is through." Hope swallowed. "When I first heard Carly's name … I knew my time with Bo was at an end." She laughed chocking. "At least Bo and I had our end. We had three beautiful children together, and we will share being grandparents together." Biting her lip as she tried to control the sobs that were rushing up.

MELAINE'S ROOM

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt sunshine away

Andra Nite, kära,  
Som jag låg och sov  
Jag drömde att jag höll dig i mina armar.  
När jag vaknade, kära,  
Jag misstog  
Och jag hängde huvudet och grät.

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt solsken bort.

I'll always love you  
Och gör dig glad  
Om du kommer bara säga samma sak  
Men om du lämnar mig  
Att älska en annan  
Du kommer att ångra det hela en dag;

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt solsken bort.

Du sa en gång, kära  
Du älskade mig verkligen  
Och ingen annan kunde komma mellan  
Men nu har du lämnat mig  
Och älska en annan  
Du har krossade alla mina drömmar;

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt solsken bort.

Louisiana min Louisiana  
den plats där jag bars.  
Vita fält av bomull  
\- Gröna fält klöver,  
de bästa fiskeplatserna  
och Long Tall säd;

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt solsken bort.  
Languster Gumbo och Jambalaya  
största räkor och sockerrör,  
finaste ostron  
och söta jordgubbar  
från Toledo Bend till New Orleans;

You are my sunshine,  
Min enda solsken.  
You make me happy  
När himlen är grå.  
Du vet aldrig, kära,  
Hur mycket jag älskar dig.  
Se inte mitt solsken bort.

"What language was that? It sounds like Dutch." Phillip softly asked as Carly's voice died away from the last symbol. He knew the song was You are my sunshine, even if the language's pronouncement for the beginning of the song wasn't the same as English, he would have reconsigned the tune.

Carly gently wiped a stray hair off her daughter's warm forehead, "Swedish. It was one of the songs I sang to her before I had to say goodbye to her." She smiled, "I wanted it to be in Swedish. After all she is half Swedish … she deserved to know that her mama knew how to sing to her in her native tongue."

She heard that voice sing that song before. It had been more years then she could remember since the last time she heard that voice. But her soul never forgot it. It had slowly helped her survive growing up without her mother. It had given her the strength she needed to survive not having her mother by her side. She knew that the voice that her soul held onto was the of her mother. Her mother did give her the last and ever lasting gift of her voice singing in her soul. She managed to chase away the fear, anger, loathing back to the dark cavern where they tried to escape to swallow her up once more. She just allowed her mother's voice to protect her.

NURSES DESK

"I'm not going to allow her to be alone and unloved again." Bo said with a tear rolling down his cheeks. "Fancy face understands. Hope knows that I will always love her first. But, she knows that my love and connection too Carly is real and deep also."

"Why can't you just release Carly? You can help her find her real soul mate. Someone whom isn't already attached to someone else. Someone whom can truly love her and only her." Maggie said with tears running down her cheeks. "She deserves to be the only person in her soul mate's heart and soul. She doesn't deserve … and never had deserved to have share her true soul mate with another woman."

"I'm the only one for her." Bo whispered.

"She fell for Lawrence." Maggie barked in a harsh low voice.

"He pulled very heart string of her during her time ..." Bo bit back what he was going to say. "I'm her soul mate, Maggie. I'm going to marry her. I'm going to love her. I'm going to protect. For the rest of my life." He tiled his head to the right, "It's decided. Now, I just have to know are you going to be Carly's enemy over this? Because Maggie, if that is the case. Than you are out of my life for good. I'll be getting a restraining order against you. I will make sure you can't be within a thousand miles of Carly or Melanie."

Maggie pulled Bo into a tight hug. "I just want the best for everyone Bo. I want everyone to have what Mickey and I had." She allowed her tears to fall onto his neck.

"I know Maggie, I know. I do also." Bo whispered in her right ear. "But this is the way life is going, now."

Maggie pulled away from him. "I'm not going to be an enemy of Carly's, Bo. I do care deeply for her. Always had and always will. This doesn't changes my feelings for her." Lifting her hand to his right cheek. "I just hate this so damn much."

Bo remained silent.

MELAINE'S ROOM

"Baby it's time to wake up. It's time to wake up for mommy." Carly's head tilted to the right as she gently stroked her daughter's hair from her eyes. "Let mommy see your beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that I could always be lost into. Always. From the moment you first looked into my eyes, baby, it was love at first sight." Smiling softly, "Even through we both know we had been in love with one another since you decided to be in my womb."

Fresh tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I know you may be tried of hearing me talk. But, I doubt it." She smiled. "You always loved the sound of my voice in the womb. You were always so active whenever I spoke. Anyone else and you were as still as a leaf." Running the palm of her hands around her daughter's face and neck, "Even though you weren't active for someone else s voice. You always allowed me to know that you were still feeling my comfort and love."

"I know that you would like to hear your husband's voice right now, baby. But, I have to be selfish here. I have to be allowed to truly be the only voice you hear right now. Once you wake up, I promise you that I'll allow you to spend time with your new husband." Carly sighed deeply. "Phillip is here by your side, sweetheart. You can feel his hands on you. Feel his breath on your face when he kisses you."

"I should have come back to Salem before you were born, baby girl. I should have gone to Bo and Hope and asked them to adopt you. Than you would have a loving mother and father. They would have protected you from Lawrence and Vivian." Carly couldn't keep her hand from her daughter's face as she was speaking to her in this decision process of her precious daughter's life. "I should have escaped long enough to have you here in Salem. I would have had you in Bo and Hope's home. That would have been the safest place. Then you would have been surrounded by the love of your true family. Your father, Bo, you brother Shawn Douglas. You mother," She chocked on her sobs, "Hope."

Phillip reached across his wife's chest, wiping away a tear that was going to drip onto his wife. His mother's in law looked at him for a moment, than turned her eyes back to her daughter. He knew he did the right thing.

"Bo would have made an excellent father too you, baby. When waken once more. I'll tell you about Bo Brady the father." She swallowed. "I couldn't be your mother, sweetheart. I just couldn't. I knew what evil Lawrence was by than. But, I still prayed that I could save him in the end. That's truly why I stayed. To save the Lawrence that I knew was still inside. I was wrong."

"There was no saving him. But, for Nicky I had to try. I did my best. Knowing that Lawrence's sickness truly was what caused him to turn into the paranoia man that he came out of the illness. After time went on, and I continued watching Lawrence make horrible decisions after decisions, I had enough. I meet Trent. He wooed me. How could he not, he was so different from Lawrence and I soon feel into an affair with Trent. The moment I found out I was carrying you …. I learned what kind of man Trent Layton was. I knew I had to protect you. So I decided to run off to Switzerland.

"I couldn't allow Lawrence to raise you. He was far too gone into his evil choices by than. I couldn't divorce him or leave him for good. I was still under the delusion that I could save him and get him back." Carly paused for a brief moment. "I knew that Trent couldn't be allowed to raise you darling. I couldn't allow Lawrence near you. So, I decided that I had to protect you and not be selfish." She chocked back on a dry laugh. "I knew that I couldn't keep and love you. As I wanted too. You have to believe me baby, I wanted you. I loved you. I wanted you by my side always."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "But you would have been taken from me and killed. Perhaps even killed in front of my eyes. I couldn't allow that to happen, baby." She took a shaky breath. "I made sure to find a good and loving couple to adopt you. I made sure it was a closed adoption where no one could even try to get a hint of you." She laughed bitterly. "I was wrong. Trent found you. Lawrence found you."

"If only I had the courage to come to Salem, to go to Bo and Hope. Than sweetheart you would have been protected. Trent wouldn't have been able to get his hands on you." Swallowing around the lump.

"I would have been able to return to my living hell with Lawrence knowing that you were loved and protected. I would have been able to live with the evil that was Lawrence till the end of time knowing that you were safe in Bo's arms. I would have been able to put away my love for you sweetheart, as long as I knew that Hope loved you as her very own." Tears splashed down onto her hands, which were gripping Melanie's hand once more.

HOPE'S ROOM

"Where's Ciara?" She looked into Justin's eyes. "I can't allow my baby to be in the same house as Vivian." She had paled as the ramifications of allowing her precious daughter being in the same house as Vivian. She fully knew what Vivian was capable of doing. "Oh God." She moaned.

"It's okay, Hope. Caroline took Ciara with her right before the shooting. Ciara wanted to spend some time with her grandmother Brady instead of hanging around the mansion. Alley went with her." Justin said in a calm voice. "I have all ready ordered your things to be packed up and moved. I told the movers to go to Doug and Julie's."

"Thank you." Hope softly said. Tears fell in rapids. "I need to see how Carly is doing." She pulled the covers from her. Turning to get her feet on the ground. She took a few swallows to get her bearings once more. "Can you get my robe, Justin?"

"Carly's in Melanie's room. She's been there since Bo posted her bail. She refuses to leave." Justin said as he stood to his feet and walked to where the purple robe was on the couch. "From what I gathered, Carly isn't allowing anyone in the room. Expect Phillip of course."

"Where's Bo?" Hope asked slipping the robe on and tying it around her waist.

"He's out in the waiting area pleading with everyone not to make Carly their enemy. Everyone is loyal to you. They will be willing to let their sincere feelings for Carly go to protect you." Justin said.

"I need to get out there and help him." With that she walked to the door and opened it. She found the people she was closets too out there. Minus of coarse her father, Julie and Caroline. But everyone in the waiting room were her friends and had special and strong ties with Carly. Expect for Chloe, Airanna, and Rafe. But everyone whom mattered were what counted.

"I would like to speak to every one of you." Hope said in a clear voice. Everyone turned to face her and she saw the compassion and love in Bo's eyes. She also saw the deep loss in them. "Bo and I are going to get divorced. He's going to marry Carly and have a family with her and Melanie." She took a deep shaky breath. "I'm okay with this. It's going to be okay. I want to thank all of you for being so loyal to me and trying to keep Bo's heart and soul with me. But it was no longer mine alone when I was thought dead."

"Bo managed to move on. He managed to allow his heart to be open to a new love. He managed to allow another woman to step up and be Shawn Douglas's new mother. I'm proud of him for this." A tear rolled down her right cheek. "That's what I always wanted him too do, if I was taken from him before old age claimed both of us."

"Carly Manning was a God send back than – as she is now. Seeing how I'm going to lose Bo to another woman. I wouldn't want that other woman to be anyone but Carly Manning." She finished.

"Hope." Lexi spoke.

"If any of you decide to make Carly your enemy. Know this, you will officially be out of my life for good." Hope said in a firm voice. "Carly is family and she will be treated as such."

MELAINE'S ROOM

She was coming around. She was finally coming around. She felt that this time would be different from the last time. This time she was stronger and would be able to be with Phillip longer. He needed her. As she needed him. The soul whom had been such a loving comfort to her gave her the strength she needed to come back to the world of the living.

Blinking she slowly opened her eyes, and found Carly still looking at her. "Why did you hurt me?" She breathed.

"It kills me that I hurt you, sweetheart." Carly moaned.

"Why? Who am I too you?" Melanie asked. She knew she was going to get the truth finally. The last time she asked wasn't the right time. But, she knew this moment was.

"I'm your mother." Carly breathed out.

Melanie felt her heart pound. Her breath quickened as she fought to over come the need to go back into the darkness. She had to say what she had to say. She had to before all was lost. She just stared into the pale, and calm blue eyes of her shooter. She read the solemn truth in them.

"Go to hell!" She hissed to the woman whom gave birth to her. The woman whom had abandoned her at her birth.

Carly's soul broke at the anger, and hatred in her daughter's voice. She also heard the fear and loathing deep among the anger.

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. REJECTION, ANGER, LOATHING

BRADY PUB / CAROLINE'S PRIVATE ROOMS

"When mommy and daddy going to be here?" Ciara tilted her head to the right.

Caroline had been informed by Ari on what happened at the wedding. On top of the roof between Carly, Melanie and Vivian. She also been told that Carly was Melanie's mom. Her heart was breaking for Carly and for Melanie.

"No sweetheart. Your mother and father won't be here for a while." Caroline softly said sitting across from her granddaughter, and great granddaughter. "Mommy is actually in the hospital. She's okay, she just got a bump on the head."

"Than I have to get to her. Be there for her; like she's there for me." Ciara looked into her grandmother's eyes.

"No sweetheart. You need to stay here with me." Caroline said. "Mommy is just fine. She'll be able to be with you tonight. You guys will be staying at Grandpa Doug and Grandma Julie's house for a while."

"Why can't we stay with Grandpa Victor." Ciara tilted her head. "I thought when we moved out of there we'll go home. To our real home with daddy."

"You can't stay with Grandpa Victor right now, not with Vivian in the house. It's not safe any longer." Caroline gently said.

"Is it because Vivian wants to kill Carly's daughter, Melanie?" Ciara asked in a knowing voice.

Alley looked fearful at her great grandmother and over at her cousin. She wanted to be with her mommy and daddy. She wanted Johnny with her. She wanted Will. She wanted Rafe. "Where's Johnny?" She asked in soft voice.

"Oh sweetheart," Caroline held out her hands for Alley to climb into her lap. "Everything is going to be all right. I'm sorry that you had to learn of this. But Ciara has the right to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry for scaring you Alley." Ciara took her cousin's right hand in hers and gently rubbed it. "I didn't mean too. But I know Vivian is a bad woman is all. She's out to hurt daddy's girlfriend and her daughter." She didn't have bitterness in her voice as she spoke Carly's name; as she usually did. She just had a feeling that Carly really and truly loved her daughter.

"It's all right." Alley whispered.

"What aren't you telling us Grandma?" Ciara tilted her hear. "More than that mommy is hurt."

"Carly's daughter has been shot, sweethearts." Caroline sighed.

"By Vivian." Ciara said. "But with Vivian in jail – than Grandpa Victor's will be safe." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not Vivian dear. Carly accidentally shot her daughter." Caroline said with a deep frown.

"Why would Carly shoot her own daughter? On daddy's web cam she claimed that she loved her daughter very much." Ciara was confused.

"Vivian had taken Carly hostage last night. Carly was all ready in the hospital with a head wound from slipping on Victor's door step. She was out of it - on a web cam Vivian told Carly how she was going to kill Melanie. You mommy found Carly and managed to arrest Vivian. But, Vivian had someone working for her … and he managed to knock crates over on your mommy and Carly. Carly came too and got out from under the crates. She called for help for mommy, she called your father. But, she knew that her daughter was in danger – so she had to leave your mommy before the help came."

Ciara hated the fact that her mommy was left alone hurt. But she truly did understand Carly's fear and need to go protect her daughter. Carly was a good mother after all.

"Carly saw your mommy's gun and took it. For protection against Vivian. She wasn't planning on using it - unless she had too." Caroline said. "When she got to Victor's, Maggie told her that Vivian took Melanie upstairs. When Carly got to the roof, Vivian was about to beat Melanie with a rod. Carly pulled mommy's gun and fired it. Melanie jumped in front of Vivian and took the bullet in the chest."

"Is Aunt Melanie dead?" Tears rolled down Ciara's cheeks.

"No sweetheart." Caroline leaned forward with a soft smile and putted Ciara's right cheek, while resting her head against Alley's neck. "She's awake now. She's going to be fine. Just fine."

"Until she realizes that her mommy was the one whom shot her." Ciara sighed and bowed her head.

MELANIE'S ROOM

Carly's heart broke at the steel in her daughter's voice as she spoke. "Go to hell!" Her spirit broke at the hatred that she saw glaring out of her daughter's eyes. "Baby, please just let me -"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me crazy lady doctor whom thought she should shoot me! I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me crazy lady doctor whom thought she should shoot her own daughter! I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me crazy lady doctor whom thought she should shoot me and than tell me that I'm her daughter!" Melanie ranted in a high pitched angry voice.

Carly was relieved to hear her precious daughter allow her tongue to be loosen. It meant that her little girl was going to be just fine. But, it hurt never less to hear what her daughter's reaction to the fact that she was her mother. "Baby,"

"Don't you dare call me baby, crazy lady doctor!" Melanie yelled.

"Sweetheart." Carly tried another term of endearment.

Melanie just gave a seething look.

"Melanie, please let me explain things to you." Carly pleaded.

"Why?!" Melanie shouted. "You know something, lady, I was so much better off without knowing whom my mother was." Tears were freely rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my god, I came from a psycho!"

"Melanie, it's not what it seems." Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Just hear your mother out."

Melanie tried to fight out of Phillip's arms, but he just held on that much tighter. "I don't want you or this crazy woman in here any longer. So you better let me go bud, otherwise you'll be sorry." She struggled against her husband, but he held her even more tighter and loving. "Let me go, just let me go damn you."

Phillip just held onto his struggling wife until her strength finally left her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Now, I want you to listen please." He begged in a whisper before pulling away.

"I never meant to shoot you." Carly began. Melanie's eyebrows rose in a quick angry fashion. "I meant to shoot Vivian. She was trying to kill you ba – Melanie."

"Why would Vivian want to kill me? I know that she herself is a psycho. I know that Phillip hates her guts." Melanie shook her head. "I know that you and her are enemies Carly. But why the hell does she want to kill me?" Paling, "Oh yes, because I'm your freaking daughter!"

WAITING AREA

"I take it Carly finally told Melanie the truth." Hope said looking at Melanie's closed door. Where just moments ago Melanie's angry screams burst out of the room. She turned back to face Bo, "I want to know. Are you Melanie's father." It wasn't even a question any longer.

Bo looked deeply into her eyes and she knew the truth. She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry that you aren't." Sighing. "You know whom her father is, don't you?"

"Trent is her father." Daniel said with slight confusion in his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Trent is not Melanie's father." Bo sighed. "Carly never set eyes on Trent Layton. Lawrence arranged for the adoption." His tongue in his cheeks. "Lawrence didn't bed her for quite a while. After she slept with the father; she and Lawrence were together once more. she was pregnant by than. She didn't realize it at the time." He watched as Daniel began to piece things together. He wasn't going to say anything else. He couldn't. It was for Carly to tell. He could only watch as Daniel figured out the truth on his own. His own way.

"How many men did Carly sleep with during that time?" Daniel asked without really asking.

Bo remained silent.

"Are you sure that Lawrence isn't the father? Even if he was, by then Carly would only want to protect the child from the monster that he had become." Shaking his head, "But, then Carly would have left Lawrence and kept the child safe." His tongue hit the right side of his cheek repeating. "But, she chose to stay with that monster. She chose to stay." Fire entered his brown eyes. "She chose to give up the child. Never knowing if the child was truly happy and safe." He turned and pounded the wall with his fists.

Hope bowed her head. She now knew the full truth. She looked back up and stood to her feet. Walking over to the young doctor whom just discovered the truth himself. Putting a hand on his forearm. "Congratulations."

Daniel's head twisted to look her fully in the eyes, "Carly shot and almost killed my daughter. I saved my little girl's life. My little girl almost died on the table. You have the gall to say Congratulations to me!" Tears were steaming down his cheeks. "How dare she not tell me the truth!!"

Bo stood to his feet. "She was protecting you. When she learned she was pregnant; she assumed it was Lawrence's. It wasn't until Lawrence found out he had been sterile for years that she knew whom the father was. Lawrence was in a angry rage when he found out about her affair. He threatened to kill her, the baby and the father. Carly managed to calm him down by promising to give the baby up at birth."

Daniel barked hard. "Protecting me! Yeah fucking right!" He hit the wall once more. "She should have told me the truth." One more hit. "She tried to fucking make up for it by introducing me to Rebecca; as if that would be all right denying me my child."

"Lawrence would have killed you." Bo said. "He would have killed you, Daniel, for being with Carly. She only wanted to protect you and your child. She did what she had too do."

"She should have left Lawrence. She should have come to me with the truth. I would have protected her. I would have protected our child." Daniel stormed in a fierce voice. "She never trusted me enough to allow me in."

"One thing you need to know about Carly Manning, is that she's too afraid to allow anyone in. Always had been, always will be." Bo said with a deep sigh.

"She allowed you in." Daniel hissed.

"Only after I earned her trust." Bo simply said.

"You earned her trust." Daniel spat out. "I thought I earned her trust. After we worked together saving that one life. It was a child's life. We bonded." Shaking his head, "I thought we bonded. I thought we trusted one another. I was wrong." His jaw tightened.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Who was Lawrence?" Melanie eyed Carly who remained at the end of her bed. "Who was the monster whom you were married too? Who was the monster whom you had a child with? Who was the monster whom you couldn't leave; so you ended up killing him? Who was the monster whom managed to capture your heart? Who was the monster whom is my brother's father? Who is the monster whom my brother may end up becoming?"

Carly shook her head, "No, Nicky will never turn out like his father. He can't. He mustn't." Tears rolled down her cheeks as this thought slammed into her heart and soul.

"Your precious Nicky shares your dead husband's blood. DNA speaks for it self." Melanie snared. "Look at me. I'm as screwed up as you are. I've been around with my fair share of guys. Hell, I had cheated on a couple of past boyfriends. I have stolen and become a con artist." She barked in laughter. "I don't trust anyone who tries to get near me. I'm angry first instead of trying to be nice." She looked Carly up and down. "I'm a whore – just like my dear sainted mother."

"That's not true." Carly whispered in denial. "That's not true baby. You are kind and loving. You allow your heart to be open to anyone who truly deserves it. You know you can trust others to protect you." She swallowed. "You aren't a whore like me." She finished in a clear voice.

Melanie just barked in laughter.

"Nicky will love you. He'll be a loving brother to you just as Max has been." Carly went on after the laughter left. "You'll still have Max in your life, even through he's not truly your brother. Your Uncle Frankie is very close to his adoptive brother."

"Max told me about Frankie. I thought he sounded so wonderful and couldn't wait to meet him. I can't believe that he's my Uncle." Shaking her head, "But now that I know that Frankie is related to you. Same blood and all." Crystal tears were in her eyes, "I don't ever want to meet him. He is just a psycho just like you."

"No," Carly moaned. "Frankie is nothing like me. Thank God." She breathed in deeply. "Frankie is more kind and open. He allows others in to help him in life. He's nothing like me. He's more you. Please Melanie, give him a chance when he comes to see you."

"I don't have to do anything." Melanie growled out. She breathed deeply. "But, I'll give him chance. Perhaps the psychopaths are only on the female side of the Manning family."

"About that. Manning is my middle name." Carly said. "My real name is Katerina Manning Von Leuschner. Your grandfather's name was Henri Von Leuschner. I don't know whom your grandmother was. I never knew my mother. My father wasn't married to her or cared to mention her. He just told me that he had an affair. Found she was pregnant with his child; and that no way in hell she would have any part of his child's life. Just the whole carrying and giving birth to his child that is." Carly's voice had harden when she spoke of her father.

"So you didn't know your mother. You grew up with the knowledge that mothers aren't important to a child's life." Melanie said refusing to allow any emotion to enter her voice. "I see that you learned that lesson very well, Carly."

Carly blinked. "I missed having my mother in my life. I still miss her."

"Is she still alive?" Melanie asked raising her right eye brow.

"I believe so." Carly nodded.

"Have you even tried to find out?" Melanie stared back. "Have you ever wondered what she looked liked? Or sounded liked? If she even thinks about you? If she even loves you?"

"All the time." Carly whispers.

"Have you even tried to find her?" Melaine asked.

Carly swallowed. "N-no."

"Why not?" Melaine asked in a toneless voice.

"Because I don't want her to be ashamed of me." Carly whispered. "I don't want her to know what a mess that I made out of my life, my children lives. I don't want her to regret having me." Her hands were gripping the end of the bed as she spoke.

WAITING AREA

"Carly trusts you Daniel. She just didn't trust Lawrence. She knew that once Lawrence got into his rages; he would learn about the affair, and the resulted child. She knew that Lawrence would hunt you two down and kill you. Without a second thought." Bo firmly gripped the other man's right bicep. "He would have killed Rebecca also."

"I would have managed to protect my family." Daniel hissed. "I'm no weaken man whom doesn't know how to defend himself or the women whom are counting on him. I'm no cop or a prize fighter. But, I can handle myself in a fight if I had too." Shaking his head. "Carly should have trusted me enough to keep her safe. I would have kept her safe."

"I know that Daniel, I know that." Bo put his free hand on Daniel's other arm. "Vivian broke her. When Vivian buried her alive, and taunted her. Carly was never the same after that."

"What?!" Daniel's eyes widen.

"Vivian had never approved of Lawrence and Carly – even through she fully knew Lawrence was just after the Von Leuschner fortune." Bo began to explain.

"Von Leuschner?" Daniel looked questionable.

"Carly's true name is Katerina Von Leuschner." Hope said.

"I didn't know. I heard the name before; but I didn't piece Carly as Katerina." Daniel shook his head. "I actually read a few new stories about the Von Leuschner family – but never saw a picture of Katerina ."

"Vivian always wanted Carly dead. She knew that Lawrence only wanted the money. So she approved him wanting to marry her. But Carly ran when she knew Lawrence only wanted her money. Her inner sense knew that her life was on the line. She decided to shorten her name to Carly and use her middle name for her last name. It worked."

"I was the one whom sent Carly to Salem. Even through I knew she was on the run, I knew of her pass friendship with Jennifer." Justin said from the corner where he had been leaning against the wall. "I thought Carly could use her best friend from school in her time in need. I knew Jennifer would do everything in her power to protect her." Chewing his lip. "I'm the one whom lead Lawrence and Vivian to Salem after her."

"They would have caught up with her anywhere in the world." Bo sighed looking sideways at his cousin, than back at Daniel. "Vivian marked Carly for dead the moment she saw her picture. Vivian buried Carly alive. Coffin, six feet under. Buried Alive." Fiery tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"So you never had your mother's love. Did you ever have your father's?" Melanie's next line of attack was all ready in her Armour.

"No." Carly's voice had harden. "My father never wanted a daughter. He just wanted a son. He never got his wish."

"So Frankie is your mother's son?" Melanie head tilted to the right.

"Yes." Carly replied.

"What's her name?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know." Carly answered.

"Does Frankie know?" Melanie fired back.

"Yes." Carly answered.

"You have no desire to know your mother's name?!" Melanie deadpanned.

"No." Carly replied back.

"Why not?" Melanie asked with a shrug.

"She wishes not to know me." Carly said.

"Well then Carly, I feel that you will understand my point of view here." Melanie said in a high pitched voice. She swallowed. "I don't wish to get to know you!"

"Your and my situation is completely different, Melanie. My mother doesn't wish to know me or to love me. But darling, I love you and I want to be part of your life." Tears rolled down her cheeks once more.

"No." Melanie replied.

Carly nodded tightly once. "Okay." She turned and left the room.

Melanie just stared at the closed door and the tears finally came. She couldn't will them back inside again. Phillip wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She clung to her husband and allowed her grief to overcome her. Knowing that she was completely safe.

WAITING AREA

Bo turned around when he felt that he was needed. Carly was leaning against Melanie's closed door with such a downcast look on her face, that he knew that nothing was truly resolved. He walked away from the group over to her. "Hey Princess." He softly said. Reaching out to touch her.

Carly looked up and he could see that she didn't want any attention to herself. He slowly dropped his hand before he could touch her. "It's going to be all right. Once Melanie has time to deal with the shock of everything, she'll welcome you with open arms and heart."

"No she won't." Carly whispered. She looked over his shoulder into Daniel's eyes. "You have to take care of our daughter for me, Daniel."

Daniel swallowed and nodded. "Of course."

"Princess, you are going to take care of your daughter for yourself." Bo said in a firm but gentle voice.

"I'm going to plead guilty." Carly said still looking at Daniel. "I want you to promise me that you and Melanie won't visit me."

Daniel remained silent.

"Carly!" Bo said moving to block Daniel from Carly's line of sight.

Suddenly everything went white as Carly felt her body pitch forward.

END CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have yet to watch the airing where Carly tells Melanie about her conception and birth - so I couldn't go into that in this chapter (as I had planned). But, I enjoyed how this chapter turned out never less. This story has turned down two different paths from what I planned on. I hope you all will have fun going down the paths that this story is going down as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	4. UNEXPECTED BUT YET EXPECTED NEWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Known dialog is from the transcript of January 21st, 2010.

CARLY'S ROOM

"You are finally going to get the rest that your body craves, Princess." Bo carefully brushed aside the fallen hair from her closed eye lids. "You can't out run your body." Sighing as he just simply watched the second true love of his life sleep. "Don't worry about the bail money. Abe agrees with me and not sending you back to the dark and closed in cell. Abe isn't even worried on what the outsiders are going to say about you and me."

He swallowed. "Please Princess be all right. Please don't leave me. Again. Please." Bo couldn't keep the lone tear from sliding down his cheeks. "I lost you twice, I can't lose you a third time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Lexi said coming into the room. "I need to run some tests."

Bo looked worried.

"It's natural when someone faints like that to check things out. With Carly's past hmm, adventures should we say the past three days, she needs extra care." Lexi said as she began to do the general check up. Turning her head as she checked the pulse. "You need to wait outside Bo."

Bo shook his head. "I'm not leaving." He took Carly's life less hand in his.

"I have to do a full check, Bo. You have to leave." Lexi said firmly letting Carly's waist go. "Now."

"I just can't Lexi." Tears welled up in his eyes.

Lexi moved an inch and put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "She's not going anywhere. No one can get in here. You'll be right side. Plus there are guards posted on both doors."

"I can't leave her, Lexi. I just can't." Bo wept. "I left her last time, and then I had to say good bye to her in her coffin."

Lexi knelt down so she was eye level. "That's not going to happen this time, Bo. She's not dying. She's no where close to dying. Vivian won't be able to have a chance to get to her." She squeezed his shoulder. "You need to allow me to take care of my patient."

"I can't leave her. Not again." Bo just tighten his hard on her hand.

"You need to leave, Bo. I'll stay by her side. I'll keep her safe." Hope said from behind him.

Bo stood to his feet and leaned over to breath on Carly's face. "I'm just going to be right outside the room, Princess. No more than just ten feet from you. You are going to be safe here. Lexi is here to check you out. Hope is going to remain by your side. She won't let anyone get to you. I'll be right back, Princess." He placed his lips against hers.

Hope watched the love of her life comfort the second woman whom he loved. She held back the tears. She couldn't break down now. Not yet. She had to remain strong. After a few moments, Bo pulled back. "I love you." He whispered in the still room. Her heart and soul broke the final break. She knew now that she had lost Bo for all time. She watched as he kissed Carly's forehead before standing straight once more. "I'll keep her safe for you." She whispered after he turned to face her.

"Thank you Fancy Face. I can't lose her again." Bo shook his head and left the room.

"Okay time to help my patient." Lexi said in a falsely cherry voice.

"You think is more serious than what you led Bo to believe." Hope said in an soft accusing voice.

"Don't you?" Lexi looked pointing over her right shoulder at Hope. "You were in the Cannery room with her."

"She was more intent on protecting her daughter from Vivian." Hope quickly said. She looked at the sleeping fallen woman. "But, her eyes weren't right. I couldn't touch her to check her pulse. But, I'm sure it was speeding up and perhaps even slowing down at the same time. I'm sure her heart was running wild … not knowing what to do." She walked over and stood next to the right side of the bed. "I promised Bo that I will remain by your side, Pr .. Carly. I promise you that I won't allow Vivian to get within a inch of you. You are quite safe."

Lexi silently went to work. She wanted to test for everything. But how can she test for one important thing without Hope noticing. "I know that you want to test her ... it's okay, Lexi." She looked up into Hope's eyes and nodded.

WAITING AREA / NURSES DESK

"Bo." Maggie put a hand on Bo's right shoulder.

"I can't lose her again, Maggie, I just can't." Bo whispered not tearing his eyes from the closed door. "Once was enough. I can't go through it again."

Maggie moved around and faced him. "Carly is going to be just fine, Bo. She's just exhausted is all. She just needs to get much needed rest right now."

"Vivian did this too her. Just like last time." Bo seethed. "I'm not going to allow Vivian to put Carly back in that coffin, with six feet of dirt on top of her. I'm going to protect my Princess."

"That's not going to happen this time, Bo." She didn't have to say that it won't ever happen again. But, hopefully next time, Vivian herself would be dead for a long time. Also next time they would make sure that Carly was truly gone from them. They would never make mistakes concerning Carly's burial ever again.

"You can't promise me that. No one can. I can't even promise her that." Bo whispered.

CARLY'S ROOM

"All right almost done. Then Bo will be back your side." Lexi said as she finished with the one test that she knew would break Hope's heart if it came out positive. But the test had to be taken. She had to take in every possibility here. She gently covered Carly back up after lowing the grown back down to decent level. Placing a hand on Carly's calmly face. "It's going to be all right now, Doctor Manning. It'll be all right." She softly said. She turned and walked to the door.

Hope simply watched as Bo rushed in and took Carly's hand in his. "I'm here Princess. I'm not going to leave you again. I promise." He whispered as he bent and captured her lips with his own. She turned away from the sight and left the room herself.

"I called Nicky. He's on the way here." Bo said after he sat in the chair. "I told him about his sister. I had too Princess, he had the right know the full situation before he came to the hospital. Don't worry I didn't tell him about Lawrence. Just that he has a new found sister is all."

"I also called Jennifer. She's on her way also." He said with a slight smile on his lips, as he traced the right side of her face. "We are going to have a good old family reunion. You, Nicky, Melaine, Jennifer and I. Daniel too. Seeing how he's part of your family now that he's Melanie's father."

"You and are going to be married within this year, Princess. Shawn Douglas, Nicky and Melanie of course will be in the wedding. Standing up for us. We are going to finally be together for all time, Princess. Just as we planned seventeen years ago. Nothing and no one is going to stand in our way now."

DUBLIN

"My mother is in the hospital. She's currently unconscious, and had just shot my younger half sister. The half sister that I never knew I had." Nicholas looked into the green eyes of the slightly younger man beside him. "My mother had an affair with one of her doctor colleagues. A Daniel Jonas at a medical conference."

"Not surprising." The young man shrugged his board shoulders.

"She's a no good whore. I'm sure that she cheated on my father with more men beside Daniel." His dark eyes glinted, "I'm sure there had been many, many booty calls with Bo Brady over the years." His fists clenched on the table. "I want you to look into every possible unwanted love children that my mother has had. Melanie can't be the only bastard sibling out there."

"I'll see to it." The young man nodded.

"I don't want Vivian to get any hint of this. I don't want dear old Vivian handing my mother's punishment." Nicholas breathed out. "That Gabriel is my duty. My soul duty for my father's murder." He fully knew the details of his father's death. He knew his mother had murdered his father in cold blood, and fled back to Bo's arms. He was going to avenge his father's death – and he would make his mother pay dearly for her role. Also for her betrayal against his father.

"I need to know how many siblings I have out in the world. I have to figure out how to contain this and make sure that I'm the sole heir to the Von Leuschner fortune." His right hand rose to tap his lower chin. "That fortune is mine. All mine. Dad made sure to leave me the sole heir in his will." A smirk lit up his face. "I can't wait to see mother's face when she learns this."

AFRICA AIR PORT

"Dad thanks for getting us here. I'm sorry that we have leave in such a rush. With no warning. But -" Jennifer hugged her father hard against the chest. "But, we are needed back home. Hope. Bo. Gran. Maggie."

"Carly needs you also." Bill said holding his daughter tightly against him. "It's okay to actually go home for your friend, Jennifer. It's okay to admit it."

"Yes, Carly needs me." Jennifer admitted in her father's chest. "She needs to know that I have never abandoned her or truly believed that she was gone for good." Pulling away from her father, "I have so much to make up for with her. So much that I have apologize for. So much,"

"She understood." Bill sternly said. "She never held it against you."

"How do you know that, dad?! How can you possibility know that!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I haven't seen her since she left Salem seventeen years ago. I wasn't even there when she got her memory back. I wasn't there to say good bye to her. The last time I saw her was when she still couldn't remember me." Tears run down her cheeks. "The last time I spoke to her was just the morning before she went into that damn coma, that killed her."

Bill pulled his daughter back into his arms. "I don't know what else to tell you."

Jennifer pushed away from her father. Lifting her hands to her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "There's nothing you or anyone can tell me, dad. Nothing. I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life." She took a few breaths. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I'm sorry that this is going to be the last image you are going to have of me for a long time. Perhaps until you come back to Salem for a visit."

"Aren't you coming back home?" Bill tilted his head to the right.

"Salem is my home." Jennifer stuffed her hands in her pockets. "If Carly choose to leave Salem, than I'm going to be right by her side. Wherever Carly Manning is, that is my home."

Bill sighed. "I understand."

MELANIE'S ROOM

"May I come in?" Hope gently asked as she stood in the part way open door to Melanie's room.

"If you are here to defend Carly, than you should leave." Melanie snared through her nose. "But, you aren't going to defend Carly are you Hope? After all my dear old mother stole your husband from you. She stole your children father from them. What a fucking horrible whore!" She breathed in deeply. "You won't have to worry about her anymore Hope, I'm going to see to it that she rots in prison for shooting me."

Hope had closed the door the moment the younger woman spoke. "You can't do that Melanie. Your mother is very claustrophobic."

"What so that gives her the right to run around free and clear! That gives her the right to be able to shoot and kill anyone whom she pleases. Because she can't handle small spaces. Fuck that." Steel had entered Melanie's soul as she ranted. "I'm going to personally see to it that Carly Manning will rot behind bars for the rest of her worthless life. She'll won't even get to get out of that jail cell. I'll make sure that she only has the smallest of all window - so high above her that she can only see the teeniest piece of sky known to man kind."

"You mother was buried alive, Melanie." Hope spoke above Melanie's ranting.

Melanie opened her mouth to respond to that, but she closed it once more. .... you could end up six feet under …. buried alive. You make a wrong decision with this woman. …. end up six feet under …. buried alive. Vivian Alamain is a sadistic, cruel, merciless …. a card – carrying sociopath. …. six feet under …. buried alive. Buried alive. Buried alive. BURIED ALIVE! "Oh my God." She whispered.

Are you going to answer my question Dr. Manning, why am I so important to you? … you could end up six feet under …. buried alive. Why are you trying so hard to be part of my life when you're clearly not? …. six feet under …. buried alive. You might have forgotten that I faced down the devil. …. six feet under …. buried alive. , and it was no contest. He lost. …. six feet under …. buried alive. I don't know how she's planning on doing it. But this woman has a track record of wrecking people lives. …. six feet under …. buried alive. Look at me … buried alive. God knows she has made my life a living hell ….. six feet under …. buried alive. Evil doesn't begin to describe her. Six feet under ….. buried alive. Buried alive. Buried alive. BURIED ALIVE! You get your paws off of her or I'll kill you with my bare hands. … you could end up six feet under …. buried alive. Buried alive. Buried alive. Buried alive.

Melanie closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of her erratic breathing. She felt firm arms wrap themselves around her, and she was pulled into a warm chest. She felt her arms wrap around to meet on the back of the comfort that she found. She couldn't stop the sobs from ripping from her chest. The physical pain was no match for the pain that her soul was in.

WAITING ROOM / NURSES DESK

"I don't agree with the fact that Hope feels the need to inform Melanie now that Vivian actually buried Carly alive." Daniel growled as he looked at his daughter's closed door. Tears were freely rolling down his cheeks, as he listened to his daughter's heartbreaking sobs.

"Melanie is so angry that she would willing allow Carly to plead guilty and go to prison. She has every right too know what Vivian did to her. Melanie has too see that even though she angry, upset, hurt and betrayed by Carly's action on her birth …. that she can't use this tragedy to punish her mother." Maggie said in a compassionate and firm voice.

"Melanie isn't strong enough for this yet. She just learned that Carly is her mother. She just learned some of the evil that Lawrence put her through. She still has yet to learn that I'm her father." Daniel whispered. "How much more does she have take before she gets the rest that she truly needs?"

MELANIE'S ROOM

Hope gently pulled Melanie away from her. Her hands cupping the sides of the young girl's face. "One thing I know about your mother, Melanie, is that she loves you. She would willing die for you." She swallowed. "She's planning on pleading guilty for shooting you."

"She can't do that." Melanie whispered. "She will die in prison. I won't allow that to happen."

"I know that you wouldn't. Your heart would never allow you to dwell on the hurt, and anger." Hope gently brushed the younger woman's cheeks.

"I still never want to set eyes on Carly ever again. I don't want to know any more about her." Melanie said still with steel in her eyes. "She hurt me too much, Hope. I'm just beyond my point of pain. I can't allow anymore pain to touch me. Not Carly injected pain." Her hand reached up to her heart. She felt the bandage that covered the spot. "It just simply hurts too much to have Carly Manning as my mother."

"I never got the chance to get to know my own mother. She died saving me when I was just a baby." Hope said.

"I would give anything for her to be with me today. Even if she had turned out to be …."

"Don't even say it Hope. Don't even say that you would love to have a mother like Carly by your side." Melanie snared. "No one should have a mother like Carly Manning. Oh, wait that's not even her real name. Katherine Von Leuschner." Pulling away from Hope she pushed the older woman away from her. "I want to be left alone, please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that honey." Hope said. "There's more that you need to know."

"I don't want to know anything else." Melanie said wrapping her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Your mother is lying unconscious in the room to the right of you." Hope said.

"I should care because?" Melanie's chin jetted out.

"She's your mother." Hope replied.

"Got anything else?" Melanie shook her head. "I am not going press charges against her. But, I still don't give a flying leap about her. So she's unconscious in a hospital bed. Big deal. She'll be fine. She has Bo by her side." Rubbing her chest with her right hand, "In case you haven't noticed, Hope, I can't very well leave this bed right now. I'm recovering from a bullet wound to the chest after all. A bullet that my dear sainted mother put in me never less."

"I'm tired. Please leave." Melanie said closing her eyes and turned away from Hope.

Hope sighed and stood to her feet. Looking down at Melanie for a few minutes, she turned and left the room. Melanie opened her eyes and stared at the wall across from her impassive.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Why hasn't she woken yet?" Bo didn't tear his eyes off of Carly's closed eyes. "Why isn't she waking up or moving?"

"Her body is taking it's time to relieve itself of all the stress and strain it had been under." Lexi said stopping at Bo's side. "This is normal and she's going to be okay."

"She has too be okay." Bo gently traced Carly's jaw line. "What did the tests show?"

"She's fine. Tense, stressed, overwhelmed. But with everything considering, she's just fine." Lexi flexed her jaw. "I need you to look me in the eyes right now, Bo."

Bo slowly looked up. "What is it that you aren't telling me, Lexi?"

"Carly is pregnant." Lexi stated in a soft tone. "Congratulations."

Bo turned back around. Standing and bending slightly, he placed his lips on Carly's still lips. Pulling away after a few minutes. "Hear that Princess, we are finally going to have our baby with us." Kissing her lips once more, "I love you so much."

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. NEWS SPREAD FAST IN SALEM

CARLY'S ROOM

"I'm thinking for a girl Cecily would be a good classy English name." Bo's head was laying next to Carly's on the pillow. He had found his way into the bed beside her. Wrapping his arm across her waist and his free hand resting just to the right of her breast line. He wanted to feel her heart beat as he spoke to her about their child. "For a boy, I was thinking perhaps Henry. But, you may not care too much about that name, it's too close to your father's spelling." Biting his lip between his teeth, "Sorry about that slip Princess."

"You really need to wake up mama, you need to have some say on what to name our child." Bo laughed gently in her ear. "I'm not going to do all work here. Well, I know that you are going to do the most important work for the fist nine months." His hand gently circled her flat stomach. "You after all are carrying our precious bundle of joy."

"Princess I know that you can very well carry out child being in a coma. But, seriously I'm not going to allow that to happen." Bo licked her chin before kissing the spot, "I know you are stubborn and think you can do whatever you want to do. But honey, I'm just as stubborn as you. I'm ordering you to get the rest that your body needs, then the moment your body is rejuvenated then you are going to open those beautiful blue eyes. You are going to help me chose the perfect name for our child. You are going to help plan our wedding."

JAVA CAFE

Mia handed the man his coffee and accepted the money. She nodded one final time and sent him on his way. Turning towards the register she ran up the sell. "Sometimes I just hate this job." She breathed out.

"That's life." Chad said with a shrug as he pressed against her. "I mean you don't have your folks to support you anymore. You are still in high school. You pay rent over at Maggie's. I mean yeah this job can be lame sometimes – but it does have it perks."

Mia elbowed him away from her. "Personal space Chad. Ever hear of it." She glared up into his brown eyes.

"Baby when we were so together, you didn't mind my being in your personal space." Wrapping his arms across his thin chest. "Matter of fact, Mia, you begged me over and over into your personal space."

"That was a mistake, Chad. A serious mistake." Mia glared. "One that I can promise that will never happen again."

"Never is a long time, Mia. A long time." Chad chewed his bottom lip. "I'm sure once you get out of this teenage feelings that you are feeling – and more into your womanly feelings, than you'll see that we are perfect for one another."

"Go to hell." Mia turned around and walked to the coffee machine and started to slam things around.

"I didn't realize you actually cared all that much about Melanie." Chad said. "Yeah it's a shame that she got shot on her wedding day. By her own mother too boot. But, I thought you two were just housemates."

"Shut your mouth, Chad. You don't know what you are talking about." Mia walked around the counter, "Tell the boss that I'm done for the day. If he wants to fire me … fine with me." With that she stormed out of the Java Cafe.

SALEM INN

"I want the room where Carly Manning was staying in." Vivian looked into the slightly middle aged over weight man's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't give out that information." The man said in a bored tone.

"She's my niece in law." Vivian said. "I know that she wouldn't mind my staying in the room. Sides when she left, she may have left something behind. I'm just making sure my family is protected is all."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but no. That room is no longer available." The man said. "There are plenty of other rooms available."

Vivian slammed her palm down on the desk, "I don't want another room. I want the room where my niece in law stayed in. Is that too much to ask." Fire was in her eyes. She couldn't believe this idiot in front of her. Didn't he know whom she was.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm under strict orders not to allow anyone in that room." The man said in a firm tone. "Now if you don't care for another room, than Salem Inn isn't the place for you."

"Who told you to tell me this. Bo Brady." Vivian snared jetting her face into the man's. "Not Bo." She twisted around, "Victor." Her face lit up and a smile grew wide on her lips.

"Don't Victor me, Vivian. I have placed Carly's room off limits." A light was in his eyes. "The moment Carly checked out of Salem Inn. I bought the room, and not going to have anyone tamper with it."

"Victor, why would you want the reminder of Carly's twist with Bo, your son, in your pocket. Why make a shrine of it." Vivian shook her head. "If I were you, I would have torched the place."

"I won't have where my grandchild was conceived torched." Victor growled deep in his throat. "Carly is pregnant."

"That slut." Vivian snared. "Figures. What did you expect. She came back to steal Bo back into her bed, and she willing gotten herself knocked up to keep him in her arms." Her head tilted to the right. "I wouldn't stress about it for too long. I'm sure the child won't even survive."

Victor grabbed hold of Vivian's biceps and squeezed tightly. "Are you threatening my unborn grandchild."

Vivian's eyes widen. "No Victor, not at all. I'm just saying that Carly is no spring chicken is all. She's past the child bearing stage. My God, she's on the brink of the change of life for crying out loud. Sides with the stress and always on the run that Carly Manning does – her body isn't strong enough or young enough to perhaps carrying a child too full term."

"If you even think of sending any bad will towards my unborn grandchild, Vivian, then burying Carly alive will be just a a pleasant memory when I'm through with you." Victor said in a death tone.

"Victor, I hate Carly. But, I wouldn't want anything to happen to a innocent baby. Even if the baby is currently growing in Carly." Vivian said in a soft tone.

"That until the baby is born. You wait until the child is fully grown and than you sent out to kill them." Fire was in Victor's eyes as he squeezed Vivian's arm even tighter.

"Carly murdered Lawrence in cold blood. Lawrence wanted the said child dead. I was just finishing my beloved nephew's work is all." Vivian hissed. Her face soften. "I would have lived in regret if I had succeeded in killing Melanie. I had grown quite fond of her. But, I had to honor Lawrence's last wish."

"You aren't going to get another chance at Melanie. She's under my protection now. As is Carly and my unborn grandchild." Victor stared into Vivian's soul. "For all time. If I get one hint of you stalking Carly Manning, Vivian, than your life will be over." Leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I will take deep pleasure in watching you agonize slowly in your painful death."

Vivian jerked out of Victor's gripe. "I see." She hissed with thin lips. She turned and walked away. Her plans began to form in her mind on how to handle this new, and very unexpected development.

BRADY PUB

"Grandmother, I want to go to the hospital now. Uncle Lucas has Alley now. It's time I go see mommy and daddy." Ciara walked over to where her grandmother was sitting at the bar. Ari was standing behind the bar and the two were having a serious conversion.

Caroline turned around and looked down at her granddaughter. "Sweetheart, your parents want you to remain here."

"I have been here all night without even hearing from my parents. I have been here all night without even hearing from Uncle Phillip about Aunt Melanie." Ciara pointed out point blank. "I'm not going to wait a whole another night for no more information."

Arianna couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl facing off with her grandmother. She saw both Bo and Hope in this little girl. She saw the whole Brady / Horton clans in Ciara Brady. Ciara will be one interesting person when she grows up. A force to be reckon with. Arianna couldn't wait to watch it happen.

Caroline slightly stared into her granddaughter's eyes and knew she lost the battle. She knew that she had lost the battle the moment sweet Ciara walked up to her. She knew that she wanted to lose this battle. That was why she didn't fight too hard. "Okay Ciara, lets go see your parents." Holding out her hand for the young girl to take.

Arianna silently watched grandmother and granddaughter leave the pub side by side. She had a smile on her face as she thought back to her own grandmother.

WAITING AREA / NURSES DESK

"Are you sure you don't want to remain here for another day?" Julie's voice said into Hope's ear. "It won't hurt to have another day of complete rest."

Hope rolled her eyes as she held the phone to her ear. "Julie I haven't rested since I woken up. You know me. When things need to be done, I'm not found lying around." Sighing, "I need to get back to Ciara."

"Ciara is nice and safe with Caroline." Julie pointed out. "You need to get some rest. Get ready for when Bo comes home to you."

"Bo isn't coming back, Julie. It's over. He is going to be marrying Carly. They are going to be the family that they should have been seventeen years ago. They are going to be the parents to their child finally." Hope said. "Before you can go on about how wrong this situation is, Julie. Don't. I'm no longer interested in your or daddy's feelings or thoughts in this matter.

"It is what it is. I'm not fighting it any longer. I can't. I can't be selfish and destroy Carly's chance at happiness in her life. I won't." She swallowed the tears that were trying to fight their way up.

"What about your happiness Hope?" Julie asked in a gentle tone.

"I all ready had my fair share of happiness, Julie. Things got very complicated when I 'died' and had to leave Bo. He managed to move on … which makes me happy to know that he managed to do that. Not only for Shawn Douglas's shake; but for his own. His heart was broken again when Carly 'died', than ended up choosing Lawrence over him." Hope sighed as she looked at the people going about their business around her. She kept her voice low so no unwanted ears would hear her.

"Carly loves Bo. He's her soul mate. The moment that I found her in our bed, and saw her face to face – I knew that her love for Bo never left. I knew that this woman truly was my replacement in Bo's heart. In my son's heart." A tear dropped down her cheek and onto her lap. "When I first came back to Bo, I found a picture of them. I could tell that they truly loved each other deeply. That it was real."

Hope's hand shook as she brought it up to brush even more tears from her eyes. "Why did Carly have to return, Julie. Why?" Her heart was breaking, even through she was fighting not to lose control.

"I don't know, darling." Julie said softly on her end of the phone. "Your father and I are going to come back home."

"You don't have to do that, Julie." Hope said with a sigh. "I don't want to be the reason for you guys too cut your …." She breathed in. "Thank you."

MELANIE'S ROOM

Melanie felt herself coming around once more. But, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. So she forced her eyes to remain shut as the nurse was checking her status. But she couldn't keep her ears closed. What she heard made her wish she was deaf.

"I can't believe that her own mother shot her. I can't believe that Doctor Manning didn't tell her that she was her mother. Poor girl. One shock after another. How is she handing it?"

"It's not up too us to discuss this."

"How is she going to handle the fact that Doctor Manning is pregnant?"

"You are quite done here."

As soon as the door shut behind the two talkative nurses, Melanie's eyes slowly opened. She was still facing the wall that she had been staring impassive at the night before. Carly's pregnant. I'm going to be a big sister. Huh; how cool is that. Always wanted a little sibling. Don't get too excited now Melanie. Look at Carly's track record. Just because she's pregnant – doesn't mean she'll keep the baby. She gave you up didn't she?! But it's Bo's baby.

Carly won't be given this child up to no strangers. Granted she's going to bail. Her track record screams loud and clear. But with this child, Bo's child; she'll give Bo his child. HIS child will be safe and loved by his or her father. Even through HIS child will never know his or mother until later in life …. until Carly decides to reenter it's life and perhaps shoot him or her. Just she did with me.

That's not true, Melanie. There is no way Carly would ever be able to walk away from Bo's child. Her dream come true child. Carly isn't going to give up this baby. Not how she willing and freely gave me up.

Carly's pregnant. Her eyes never moved from the spot that she was staring at. Her thoughts willing around in her head and heart. Her soul was breaking even more with this latest surprise. She really didn't know how much more she could take with the Carly surprises. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

CARLY'S ROOM

Bo looked over at the door as it opened up. He wasn't about to move himself from Carly's side. The nurse or doctor could do what they needed to with him laying next to Carly's side. "Hey there little one." His eyes lit up with smile as his daughter came through the door.

"When are you going to leave the hospital daddy?" Ciara moved over to the bed and put her hand on her father's left side of his waist. "When are you going to leave her side?" She couldn't help but glare at the sleeping Carly. She looked up into her father's concerned and sad eyes. "When are you going to come home to mommy and me?"

Bo sighed, "I'm not honey. Carly is my home now." He hoped his daughter would try to understand. "She's my family. Just as your mother, Shawn Douglas, you, Belle and Claire are my family. Carly is my family."

"She and mommy gonna share you? Isn't that wrong on all levels daddy?" Ciara looked confusing into her father's eyes.

"I'm going to be living with Carly from now on sweetheart. Your mother is going to live somewhere else. I mean your mother is going to live at home with you. You are going to keep your room." Bo lightly traced his daughter's cheek. "I'm hoping that you'll be happy with your new bedroom at my new home." Licking his lips, "That is if you ever care to visit me."

"Of course I'll come and visit you, daddy. You are my daddy and I'll always love you. Even though you don't love mommy anymore." Ciara reasoned.

"Oh little one, I will always love your mother. Always. But, Carly needs me and I need her." Bo said with tears rolling down his cheeks. It was hard to have this conversion with his daughter. One she was too young to understand the complications of loving two people so much that it hurt to be without both, and only allowed to be with one. Two she wanted her mother and father to always be together. Three she had been through life changing experience herself at such a young and tender age; he hated doing this too her.

But he knew he had no choice.

"So Nicky is going to be my new older brother. I can't wait to meet him. Aunt Melanie will not only be my aunt – but my new sister. I'm happy about that. I love her so much." Ciara said with a wet smile up at her father.

Bo knew than that his little girl would be fine with this change in her life. "There is something else little one. In a few months you are going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"I always did wanted a little sibling to boss around." Ciara grinned. "Even if I have to wait till the baby gets to be old enough to crawl and talk a little bit, before I can be the boss of him or her."

Bo gently laughed as Ciara threw herself into his chest. "Shawn Douglas will give you pointers sweetheart."

WAITING AREA / NURSES DESK

"Where is she?" Jennifer rushed towards the waiting area where Hope was still sitting. "I need to see her."

Hope stood to her feet as her slightly younger cousin rushed up to her. "Bo's in with her. She still hasn't regained conscious. Bo only left her side when Lexi had to examine her yesterday. She wasn't alone than either. I remained by her side." Hope breathed in and out. "Carly is pregnant and Bo is the father. They are going to be married as soon as possible."

"I'm so sorry Hope." Jennifer pulled Hope into a tight hug. Pulling away she whispered, "But, this has to play out the way it's playing out. Now that Carly is back in Bo's life -"

"I don't mind losing Bo to Carly Manning, Jennifer. Deep down I always knew that I would ultimately lose him." Hope breathed through the tightness in her throat. "That's why I didn't truly fight hard enough when I discovered Carly in our bed."

"I'm sorry Hope, truly I am. But I have to see Carly. I have to make sure she's truly aright. That she knows that I'm not going to abandon her this time." Jennifer pushed her cousin away and looked around wildly.

"She's in the room that's well protected by guards." Hope gently said turning her face to the two guarded door. "Her daughter is in the next room that is equally guarded."

Jennifer just walked towards Carly's closed door like it was a magnetic. Hope looked with some curiously and awe at this cousin whom she was truly the closets too. She had never seen Jennifer like this before. She was bound and determine to find out everything about Jennifer's friendship with Carly Manning was. She had a feeling her cousin was going to need her to understand where she was coming from.

MELANIE'S ROOM

Melanie sighed through her nose as she heard the door being opened. She just knew it wasn't any of the hospital staff. They had just been in to check on her a hour ago. She knew that she was still in pain and heavy medicated. But, she didn't need on the hour checking ups. She was thankful for that. She just wanted to be left alone. Phillip had to be convinced … but he finally left her. But she knew that he would be back. She just prayed it wasn't him whom entered her room. She wasn't ready for her husband it.

If it was her again; than she'll have hell to pay for trying to see her without permission. She would make damn sure of it. She tighten up as she heard the footsteps move around the end of the bed. So she wants to see her eye to eye once more. Great. Just great. Can't she just get some peace from the woman on her own words. Of course not. When had her words ever stopped her from bugging her?

Keeping her eyes firmly on the wall, she stiffened up even more as she felt a hand reach out to touch her. It took her a few seconds to realize that the hand was much, much too small to be hers. She calmed her nerves down. So it was a child whom was with her. She tried desperately to get her wild emotions under lock and key. She couldn't frighten a child after all.

"We are going to be sisters, Aunt Melanie." Ciara's soft voice said close to her ear. "Daddy and your mommy are going to get married."

"She's not my mommy. She's just Carly." Melanie looked straight into the young girl's eyes.

"She's your mommy." Ciara said in a stubborn voice. "Just as she's mommy to the new baby."

Melanie had tighten up when Ciara said new baby. Licking her lips, "Look Ciara, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything. But I just want to be left alone right now. I'm very tired and all. I need my rest."

"When I went through my kidnapping experience last summer, all I wanted to do was close up within myself. Not allowing anyone in. Not even my mommy and daddy. But they helped me know that it's okay too be scared and to relay on them to take care of me." Ciara intertwined her hand with the older woman's. "I know that I'm just a child and it's natural for me to lean on my parents so much. To allow myself be totally dependent on them.

"But, Aunt Melanie, even through you are a fully grown adult. Married and on your own. You can still be dependent on your mommy and daddy also."

"Trent is dead. I don't want anything to do with Carly." Melanie tried to keep the hatred out of her voice in front of this young child, whom recently gone through so much trauma. But she wasn't successful.

"Trent isn't your natural father." Ciara pointed out. "You are angry at your mommy right now. All you are feeling is angry, hurt, abandoned, rejected. But, Aunt Melanie, you have to keep your heart opened and allow the good feelings to enter. Love, joy, happiness. You finally have your mommy back in your life."

"The only good thing in this whole mess is knowing that you are going to be my little sister, Ciara." Melanie said with a tiny smile. "Perhaps even knowing that Shawn Douglas will be my brother too is a nice thought. Belle is a wonderful young woman. Claire is just simply too precious for words."

"We are going to share a baby sibling also, Aunt Melanie." Ciara tilted her head. "Don't blame the new baby for your anger over your mommy's mistakes with you." With that she turned and left the room.

Melanie sighed, and turned back to staring at the wall impassive.

CARLY'S ROOM

Jennifer just stood with her hand on the opened door. She just stared at the woman in the bed. Unconscious. The years few backwards until she was back in 1993 standing in the door way about to say good bye to her best friend from boarding school. Truly the second best friend she had ever made. Hope was her first and foremost one. Carly and she had bonded right when they learned that they were going to be roommates. Carly truly was her friend outside of her family. She never had a chance to say good bye to Hope – she wasn't there when her cousin was killed. But, she was getting the chance to say good bye to Carly. She never wanted too. Even when she thought forward to being a hundred years old and at the end of life – she never wanted to say good bye to Carly Manning. How could she? She couldn't lose another best friend in death.

Yet she had lost both her cousin and best friend to death. Just to find out that neither of them had died. She had mourned for her cousin and best friend. She had given up all hopes of ever seeing them alive. There was no way that she could make up for this damning abandonment.

Never again. Jennifer found the will too move her feet. Finding herself at Carly's side. "Carly, I promise you that I'll never leave your side ever again." Bending down and stroking back her limp hair, placing her lips against her forehead. "You have finally come back to me, and I'll be damned if I'll allow you to leave my life again."

Jennifer lifted her head. Looking into Bo's eyes and bowed her head.

"She's going to be fine this time, Jennifer. She'll wake up from this. Her body is just resting is all." Bo said.

As too prove Bo was right, Carly began to stir. Both friends looked down and waited anxiously for her to open her beautiful green eyes. She was moaning and struggling to try to blink her eyes open. Bo lent down and gently kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Princess, it's okay."

Carly's head twisted to and forth. "Melanie." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Melanie is okay, Princess. She's okay. She's healing just fine." Bo said with a soft smile on his lips. "Just open your eyes, darling. Just open your eyes so you can get out of this bed. Just open your eyes so you can be by your precious daughter's side."

"Melanie." Carly breathed out. She went still once more.

"Princess!" Bo cried out.

"Carly!" Jennifer cried out.

The door burst opened and Daniel rushed in. "Everyone away from the bed. I need to save Carly." He jerked Bo from the bed and sent the shell shocked man into the counter top. The nurse firmly pushed Jennifer aside so she could get easier access to Carly.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. OUT RIGHT STUBBORNESS

CARLY'S ROOM

"Seriously Carly, can you be even more stubborn?!" Daniel asked breathing out of his nose as he finished hooking up the breathing tube from her nose. "All you had to do my dear was to rest easily. It's quite simple really, just allow your body to get the rest it needs." Putting a hand on her pale cheek, "But no, that doesn't satisfy the great Carly Manning. She has to one up God's will and go into cardiac- arrest."

Sighing deeply, "How is this going to help Melanie, Carly? How can she grasp that you would willing take her place at death door to prove that you love her." Daniel shook his head. "I know you Carly, I know how your heart and soul works. But in this, I have to tell you that you won't win Melanie's forgiveness."

"You need to be awake and alert – to show Melanie your love for her. You need to be in her face for her to know it." Daniel's hands dropped to the bed, and he leaned forward. "I can't be our baby girl's only parent here, Carly. I need you."

"You need to remain strong for Bo's unborn child too, Carly. You can't just give up the fight. It's not just you in this bed fighting for life." Steel entered his voice as he glared down at the unconscious Carly. "Your baby is counting on you to protect him or her, as he or she grows. Your baby is counting on your love to protect him or her in your womb." Breathing deeply. "If you slip into a long coma, Carly, then you will prove to the world just how selfish, and self absorbed you truly are."

"That's enough for now Daniel, that's enough." Bo gripped Daniel's right arm and jerked him around to face him. "If you have anymore of this to say to Carly, then you aren't welcome back here. Ever." Fire and steel were in his brown eyes.

"Bo, with Carly you have to be tough as nails." Daniel glared right back in Bo's eyes. "You should know this by now." He smirked, "After all how many freaking times did you try to marry her?! I managed to get her with my child with one night – when how many nights, afternoons, mornings had you had with her?" His head tilted to the left.

Bo's raised his fist and slammed it across Daniel's jaw. He watched in satisfaction as the slightly young man fell to the right, almost slamming his head against the counter where he had pushed Bo. Bo was ready when Daniel jerked to his feet. He had his hands in a fighting stance when the next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall with Daniel's hot breath in his face.

"If you ever, and I mean ever pull a stunt like that again, Bo Brady, then I will knock you out of Carly's life for good. I'll marry Carly myself to make sure you have no access to her. I'll raise your child as my own, and damn well make sure you have no access to him or her!" Daniel's right arm had raised to rest underneath Bo's throat. He pressed as hard as he dared. "We are on the same side here Bo, we both want Carly to wake up. But, if you even think of keeping me from her, then you will pay. Pay dearly." He put a little more pressure against him, "Do I make myself clear."

Bo just responding by shoving Daniel away from him. "If you even try to steal Carly from me, Daniel, than I'll arrest you myself. Lock you up for the rest of your life. Turn Melanie against you. Your own daughter will hate the knowledge that you are her father." Steel harden his heart as he glared at the man whom was truly his enemy where Carly was concerned. How dare this man tell him what was best for Carly. How dare this man come in and scold Carly for her being unconscious. How dare this man tell off Carly in her deepest time of need. Who was Daniel Jonas? Just some hot shot doctor whom thought he knew everything.

"Daniel, you don't understand what happened seventeen years ago. Vivian managed to drug Carly enough to make us believe that she was dead." Jennifer said from her spot by Carly's side.

"I all ready know that Vivian had Carly buried alive." Daniel breathed still eyes locked with Bo's. "I know it was horrible for everyone involved. Especially Carly."

"We were by her bedside, begging her to come out of the coma that she was in. Begging her to fight for her life." Jennifer bit her lip. "We believed the doctor when he told us that it was Carly's time." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "We said good bye to her. We gave up on her." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Bo and I can't afford to do that this time around."

"I'm not giving up on Carly." Daniel said still not turning from Bo. "I'm not giving up on her. I'm encouraging her to fight. Reminding her of what she has to live for. Her children. Nicky. Her unborn child, Melanie."

"You can't try to get through her stubbornness with the tactic that you used, Daniel." Bo said in a soft voice. "When it comes to her children, than Carly will freely give up everything for them. To protect them." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved to Carly's free side. Bending down and kissing her forehead. "Even her own life." He closed his eyes as he just took in her essence.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"I can't believe the bastard put you in the hospital." Nathan yelped rushing into the room. Upon seeing a rejected Melanie in bed. His heart stopped at the pain that she was in. "I'm going to kill him."

"It wasn't him whom put me in here." Melanie dead panned. "It was a she."

Nathan looked confused. "No, you are just confused Melanie. Phillip is solely to blame here. He married you and than changed his freaking mind. Instead of annulling your so called marriage – he puts you in the hospital."

"Carly shot me." Melanie sighed.

"Why would Carly do this? She cares for you. I mean it so obvious that she wants to be part of your life." Shaking his head and sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry that Phillip did this too you Melanie." Reaching over and taking her hand in his own. "Once you get Phillip behind bars where he belongs, than you and I can be together." Tears sparkled his eyes. "I promise that I won't let anyone harm you ever again."

"Carly is my mother." Melanie removed her hand. "Nathan, I love Phillip. He's my life now."

Nathan stared nonplussed at the woman whom he loved. "Carly is your mother and she shot you." He needed deal with one problem first. Melanie's parenthood was the fore front. She must be crushed with the truth.

Melanie held up her hands and air quorted, "She claims that she was trying to protect me from Vivian. She claims that Vivian was trying to kill me. She claims that she loves me and just wants to protect me." Her hands dropped, her eyes turned into steel. "I say she can go straight to hell. I'm pressing charges and mama is going to be behind bars."

Nathan opened his mouth, than closed it.

Melanie sighed, "I all ready know that she's currently lying unconscious in the room next to me. She's just trying to protect her image is all. She's trying to prove to everyone that she loves me very much." Her right hand flew out finger up, "But, I know better. I know that my poor unconscious sainted mother is just a low down whore. I know that my poor unconscious sainted mother doesn't love anyone but her freaking self. I know that my poor unconscious sainted mother doesn't love me – she couldn't wait to rid her body of me – and she found the most disgusting man to push me off on."

"That's not true, Melanie. Carly doesn't seem that type of person." Nathan broke in.

Melanie's eyes widen, "You just met her, Nathan, how would you know what short of character she has?" Something clicked in her brain, "I know why you are defending mommy dearest. You fucked her didn't you! You are fucking her even now." A sneer covered her lips. "You were fucking her when you were fucking me! how unbelievable twisted is that!"

Nathan tried to break in on Melanie's ranting. But Melanie wasn't having any of it.

"Who is a better fuck, Nathan. My mother or me." Melanie spat out.

"I never once slept with Carly, Melanie. I never once thought of Carly in that fashion." Nathan said in the stillness of the tense filled room.

"Perhaps you should, Nathan. I know you Hortons go for that wacky sexual fetish." Licking her lips, "I'm sure you were actually enjoying being with mother and daughter at the same time."

"That's enough Melanie." Nathan began. He tried to move the to the next important thing they needed to hash out. "Phillip -"

"Get the fuck out of here, Nathan. I don't want to see you anymore right now." Melanie shook her hand towards the door behind him. "If you continue trying to trash my husband, Nathan Horton, than I never ever want to set eyes on you ever again."

With a deep sigh, Nathan stood to his feet and walked from the room.

"Max I need you." Melanie curled up into a ball and rested her head against the pillow. Her chest hurt with her knees so close to her stomach, but she was too heartbroken to give a damn. She needed her brother. Pronto.

WAITING AREA / NURSING DESK

"I don't like this waiting mommy, I don't like just waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting." Ciara frowned up into her mother's eyes. She was sitting on her lap. "I know that we have to wait a lot in life, but not knowing what is going on with daddy's girlfriend is scary."

Hope pulled her only daughter closer to her and rested her head on her tiny and thin right shoulder. "I know it is sweetie. But Daniel is in with her. As is daddy and cousin Jennifer. Carly is in good hands. She'll be just fine."

A rush of people came rushing towards the nurses desk. Mother and daughter got a shock of their lives. There was Sami holding baby Sydney. Ciara quickly got off her mother's lap – just with a second to spare – Hope had jumped to her feet. She felt a tiny hand in her own as she rushed towards her niece by marriage. "Sami is that truly Sydney."

Sami turned around with a huge grin and tears in her blue eyes. "Aunt Hope, yes it's Sydney. We finally have her back." Holding her precious daughter close to her, "And we are never going to lose her again."

Hope dropped her daughter's hand and wrapped her arms around Sami and Sydney. "Oh Sami, I'm so happy and over joyed that sweet precious Sydney is back in your arms." Smiling down into the beautiful brown eyes of Sami's youngest daughter.

"Sami, I'm sorry for cutting this short. But the sooner Lexi checks Sydney out the sooner we can take her back home." Rafe gently broke in.

Sami just held her daughter closer to her and stared fearful into Lexi's eyes. "I can't let her go alone. I need to go with her."

"I'm sorry but no, Sami. The evidence that Lexi needs to gather is case sensitive. If you were in the room, than I'm afraid that you are going to hinder us finding out the truth of what happen to Sydney." Rafe gently explained.

"I can't let my baby girl go." Sami bowed her head and rested it against her daughter's forehead.

"I didn't want Ciara to go after I got her back either, Sami." Hope softly said looking into her niece's eyes. "But, I had too. I had to allow the doctors and the federal agents know the full extent of my daughter's wounds. I had to freely allow them to help me take care of my little girl." Lifting her right hand and placing it on Sydney's right side of the neck. "She'll be with Lexi, and Lexi won't let anything happen to her."

"I just can't, Aunt Hope, I just can't." Sami wept softly lowering her head against her daughter's.

"Would it help if I went with my cousin?" Ciara quietly spoke up.

Hope looked down into her daughter's eyes, "No sweetheart. I'm grateful that you want to help. But little girls can't be there for the examination either."

The female agent spoke up, "If it would help the mother, I don't see any reason why not. I'll be in the room also; so I can make sure that Ciara won't be in the way."

"I'm fine with it also." Lexi put in with a kind smile. She met Hope's eyes and silently told her to relent.

Hope sighed and nodded, "Okay." She pulled away from Sami and waited for the young mother to hand her daughter over to Lexi.

Sami kissed her daughter a few times, and than handed her over to Lexi. She watched as Lexi with Ciara by her side and the female agent walk away. She watched as Lexi held Sydney against her shoulder – so her precious baby could look at her. She smiled and waved and watched as Sydney face lit up with a happy smile.

Sami turned around and faced Hope and Rafe, "I hate being apart from her." She thew herself back into Hope's arms and cried on her aunt's shoulder. She felt Hope's arms tighten around her and heard the soothing noises from a mother whom truly knew what she was going through.

Rafe simply silently watched as two mothers whom had recently gone through horrible kidnapping ordeals with their daughters seek comfort in each others arms. He just prayed that he was seriously wrong in his thought process of this whole kidnapping idea of his.

To distract himself he allowed his eyes to leave the scene in front o him. He looked two identical closed doors – identical down to having two guards posted at each door. He knew that inside one of those rooms was Melanie. But, why was the room next to hers so well guarded. He walked over and asked, "Why are you guarding this room?"

"Doctor Carly Manning is inside. Our orders are to guard her with our lives." The female officer said. "Before you ask if you can go in, our orders are to deny access expect whom is on the list." Her eyes glanced to the other door, "As are the orders on Melanie."

"May I ask what happened to Doctor Manning?" Rafe tilted his head to the right.

"I'm sorry agent Hernandez, but we are not allowed to share the information." The officer said.

"Of course." Rafe nodded, turning he faced the waiting area. His brain processed the group that he found waiting. His sister with Brady by her side. A man whom he never met with a boy of eight by his side; and a young woman to the right of him. Maggie was sitting against the wall with shock in her eyes and deep sadness. Kate was leaning against the wall with her head bowed. Chloe was off to the right with anger etched out on her face. Justin was sitting between Maggie and closets to where Kate was standing.

CARLY'S ROOM

"So when are you going to tell Melanie that you are her father?" Bo asked as he gathered Carly closer to his side once more. He watched as Daniel frowned where he was leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"I'm not sure that Melanie is ready for another truth telling right now." Daniel sighed. "Although I would love for her to know the truth about me." He shook his head. "I just think it's a bad idea to spring this on her right now."

"She's a strong girl, Daniel. She needs you, her father, now. More so than she could even image." Bo looked down at Carly. "I know that Carly would tell you to tell her right away." He looked back up into Daniel's eyes. "Tell your daughter the truth."

Daniel sighed. "I have to think this over."

"What about Chloe?" Bo asked in a somewhat hard voice.

Daniel blinked. "Come again?"

"Where does Chloe fit into all of this?" Bo replied.

"She's going to be my wife, as you well know." Daniel said. "She'll be hurt that I'm a father and she can't carry my child. But, we'll work through the hurt and be a family."

"Doubt that Chloe Lane will accept sharing you with another woman." Bo growled. "Chloe isn't that sort of woman."

"Hope is?" Daniel barked back. "But of course Hope had to learn to be. After all she had to deal with Billie when she returned to you. Now she has to deal with Carly." His nerves tensed up as he fully realized just how complicated his home situation had just gotten these past few hours.

"Whom are you going to chose if comes down to a choice. Chloe – or Carly and Melanie." Bo asked in a quite voice. "Don't doubt my words, Daniel, it will come down to a choice. You better be prepared to have to make it."

"I love Chloe very much. But nothing and none one is going to come between me and my daughter. Or the mother of my child. Carly is my family now. The moment that she conceived my child, she became my family." Daniel slowly spoke his eyes firmly on Carly.

WAITING AREA

"Okay folks, what has been happening around here?" Rafe demanded in his best FBI agent voice. His face was set in stubborn poker face.

"Carly shot Melanie on her wedding day. Carly is Melanie's mother. Carly was just protecting Melanie from Vivian whom actually was trying to kill Melanie." Ari said still in a shocked voice. "Melanie finally woke up – denied her mother. Carly fainted and currently still unconscious. Bells went off, and Daniel rushed in with 'Need to save Carly.' before the door shut."

"What are the charges against her?" Rafe demanded.

"Shooting Melanie." Brady sighed. "But, once Melanie drops the charges than non."

"Has she dropped them yet?" Rafe's right eye brow rose.

"No." Brady sighed.

"Okay," Rafe turned and marched towards Melanie's room. "I need to get in there and get an official statement from Melanie."

"Agent Hen -" the male official began to say.

"It's okay for Agent Hernandez to go in and question Melanie." Abe said walking up.

Rafe nodded and passed the guards into the room.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Hello Rafe. I'm not surprised they sent you in here to get my statement." Melanie sighed through her nose. "Where is the tape recorder, I'm ready for my official statement."

Rafe pulled out the small recorder that he always carried with him. He hit record, "This is FBI agent Rafael Hernandez taking the statement of Melanie Manning Layton Kiriakis, on what happened on the 14th of February of the year 2010." He put the recorder on the table close to Melanie.

"First off I want to make it clear that Manning isn't part of my name. Neither is Von Leuschner ." Melanie dead panned. "All I know is that I went up on the roof with Vivian. We were talking. Than all a sudden Doctor Manning rushes out and pulls a gun." She looked Rafe straight in the eyes. "She fired point blank right at me." She breathed in deeply. "In that split second I had too ask why Doctor Manning wanted me dead. Now I know."

Rafe turned the recorder off. He pocketed the machine. "Now after I have my say, perhaps you'll understand even more on what drives your mother."

"Doctor Manning isn't my mother!" Melanie spat out. "She may have carried me for nine months. But the moment I was out of her – she gave me up! She gave me to the worse kind of father known to all of man kind. I hate her for this! I hate her for all time. She has to punish for the hell she put me through – and she's going to finally pay for murdering her husband!"

"Your mother saved my life." Rafe quietly said. "I would have died in the ocean if she didn't have them pull me into the boat. She worked with the little resources she had, and she saved my life. While I was still wracked with the fervor and chills, I saw a shipmate point a gun point blank at your mother. She was currently bending over me making sure that I remained alive. I managed to get the gun away from the almost hit man …."

"I'm glad that you are alive, Rafe. But this information doesn't change anything." Melanie growled. "Carly is going to pay for her mistakes and crimes."

"Not if I don't turn the recording in." Rafe said. "No one else is going to come in and question you, Melanie."

"If you try to stop the wheels of justice for the victim, which is me by the way, than I'll have your badge for this Rafe. I'll make sure you are in a cell next to Carly's." Melanie said impassively. "I will tell the court that while on the boat you and Carly had sexual intercourse. That you are biases and would do anything to …."

"I want to make sure that you are willing to go all the way with this. If you are willing to put yourself through the pain of watching your mother stand trial for trying to protect you." Rafe sighed deeply.

"I stand by my statement." Melanie said. "Now leave Agent Hernandez."

Rafe turned and left the room.

Melanie didn't even get a chance to breath one single breath before the door opened once more. Her face soften as Daniel Jonas walked into the room. "Hello Doctor Jonas. I want to thank you for saving my life."

"You are quite welcome, da-, Melanie." Daniel said smiling tiredly. "I have to tell you something."

"Something wrong?" Melanie asked worriedly.

"Oh you are healing just nicely." Daniel waved his hand. "It's not medical." His eyes crossed, "Well, in a important way it's medical. But it has nothing to do with your wound."

"You sound like me when I'm unsure of something." Melanie laughed gently.

Daniel licked his lips, "I'm your father."

"Get out." Melanie said in a hard voice.

"I just found out a hour ago. I pieced it together. Carly and I were together just one time, and she never told me about her pregnancy. Matter of fact the last time I saw Carly face to face was the day she introduced me to my late wife, Rebecca."

"Get out!" Melanie shouted. Daniel turned, and with his hand on the knob. "No – wait. Stay."

Daniel slowly turned around and faced his newly discovered daughter.

"So you fucked Carly Manning, and she never told you that you were going to be a father?" Melanie shook her head. "Why am I finding this as a surprise. After everything I have learned about Carly Manning and I find the identify of my birth father shocking. That I actually find out the way I was conceived shocking."

"Don't blame Carly for this, Melanie. She was in a rough situation. She made her decisions trying to protect those involve. You, me. If Lawrence learned that I was the father – then he would have killed me."

"That's no excuses for her denying you and me. She could have run off had me – given me to you then gone back to Lawrence." Melanie's eyes widen. "Or better yet, she could have divorced Lawrence, tell you about the pregnancy and perhaps raise me together. Or even if you two didn't end up married – at least you could have had joint custody." Her fists pounded onto her lap, "But no, she didn't even consider those options. She just gave me away to the first guy whom she set eyes on. No background checks – nothing. She couldn't wait to get rid of me!"

"We won't have all the answers until your mother wakes up." Daniel sighed.

"I don't want to hear what she has to say. Ever." Melanie said shutting down. "You may leave now."

"Melanie." Daniel began.

"Leave Daniel." Melanie said. She watched as he sighed and left her alone. Turning onto her side she went back to staring at the wall impassively.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	7. THE HEART OF THE MATTER

MELANIE'S ROOM

There was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" Melanie screamed. "JUST GO THE FUCKING AWAY!" The door opened and Melanie grabbed her pillow and hauled it and watched in horror as it smacked Maggie face on. "Oh my God, Maggie." She pulled back her covers and got off the bed. Before she knew what hit her, she was on the floor crying out in pain.

"Melanie!" Maggie's voice was in her ears. She felt strong hands on her shoulder and neck.

She managed to twist herself and threw herself into Maggie's arms, she sobbed painful and heart breaking sobs. "Oh Maggie, Maggie, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Maggie. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't hurt me." Maggie made soothing noises in her ear. "We need to get you back into bed."

Melanie felt strong and firm male hands on her body, she tried to cling more tightly to Maggie. But she was pulled away. She couldn't focus on Maggie's face as whiteness, blackness clouded her vision. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She felt her wound send painful warning throughout her nerves. She couldn't stop crying hysterically.

"Melanie, you need to calm down." Brady's voice ran through her hearing. She closed her eyes as she allowed him to sooth her soul. She felt Maggie's hands on her face and she knew that she was quite safe. She didn't hear the hysterical voice any longer. Leaning back against the bed and pillows she just breathed in and out. Just as Brady told her too.

Brady smiled as she opened her clear blue eyes. "Hey there beautiful blue eyes."

"Thank you." She whispered. She reached up and traced his cheek bone with both of her hands. "You are always there for me when I need you."

"You are my like my sister." Brady sincerely stated.

Melanie closed her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Her chest heaved and she moaned in pain. She stayed that way for a few minutes, preventing Brady from getting too close by her firm hands on his face. Opening she dropped her hands into her lap. Looking over Brady's shoulder at Maggie's compassionate eyes. "Maggie," She moaned.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone than." Brady said standing and leaving the room.

Maggie made her way to sit where Brady had been. "Darling, my sweet precious darling Melanie."

"Why couldn't you be my biological mother, and why couldn't Mickey be my biological father." Melanie wept as her hand covered her face. "Why can't my life be idealistic like that. Why did  
God give me the gene pool that he saw fit?"

CARLY'S ROOM

"You are nothing but a worthless whore. You would pull up your skirt for anyone who passes your way." Lawrence's blue eyes were blazing in his deep hatred of his wife whom was standing before him.

"Lawrence, I feel guilty enough as is. Please don't insult and abuse me right now." Carly said with a hardness in her eyes. "Think of the little ears that are listening."

Lawrence bent down close to her growing womb, "Your mother, dear, is a whore. A no good cheap ass whore. The sooner you know this dear, the better off you will be." He smirked, "You aren't going to be with your mother for longer than what is necessity. After you are born – than you are going to be taken from the whore that you call a mother."

Carly backed away her arms wrapped protecting around her womb, "Please no, Lawrence. You can hate me all you want. But please don't take it out on this innocent little soul. Please let us keep her. Please." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lawrence moved up closer to his wife. His right hand touched her own, "If you don't give up this bastard of a child of yours, darlin', then I'm going to kill her the moment she is born."

Carly moaned as she saw the truth in her crazed husband's eyes. She had to protect her sweet and precious baby. She had to give her up. It was the only way to save her. "You win." She whispered.

Lawrence smiled, "I always knew I would." He pressed hard against the womb. "Don't get any ideas. If you leave, then I'll find you. I'll kill your precious daughter in front of your eyes – and then I will kill you." He pulled away and slammed his fist into her womb.

Carly went down on her knees. Her hands wrapped even more tightly around her womb as she tried to protect the baby inside. "Baby, my sweet innocent baby." She breathed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Lawrence just laughed as he watched his fallen wife try to protect her precious daughter from him.

Bo stroked Carly's face as her face began to wince in pain. Her hands had risen, and wrapped around her thin stomach. He knew that she was back to the time when she was pregnant with Melanie. He had a feeling that Lawrence made the pregnancy more rougher then Carly had told him about. If Lawrence wasn't all ready dead – then Bo would have gone and killed the bastard himself.

"I'm sterile. Have been for years. I'm betting that I had been sterile since you conceived Nicholas. So Carly, my slut of a whore of a wife. Who's the fucking father of this bastard love child of yours." Lawrence screamed the last part as he leaned into her face.

Carly reminded silent. She just stared into her angry and betrayed husband blue eyes. She knew that it would be no good telling Lawrence about her time with Daniel Jonas. It would do no good for Lawrence – and it would especially do no good for Daniel.

"I asked you a question." Lawrence stormed. When she remained calm and quiet before him – he allowed his rage to over power him. The next thing he clearly knew was seeing Carly on the floor in a fetal position. He felt his chest rise and fall as he breathing basically hurt as he tried to come down from his rage. His fists were at his side and he legs hurt him. "If the baby survives that, darlin', than you are going to get rid of it."

"N-n-n-no …." Carly wept with raw pain in her voice.

"Oh yes, you will." Lawrence breathed. "I will not have my slut of a wife carry another man's baby."

"N-n-n-no …." Carly wailed as she kept her eyes down at her hands which were covering her still somewhat thin womb. "Please Lawrence, there has to be another way."

"Okay, seriously don't like this here." Jennifer said in a deep concerned voice as Carly's body on it's own accord folded up into a fetal position. With Carly's hands wrapped tightly around her stomach. She saw that her friend's face went from somewhat stressed out – to full on fear. Even unconscious Carly was going through a lot of emotional distressed.

It wasn't healthy for Carly – and it wasn't healthy for the baby.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Why am I so cursed to have such sick DNA, and up bring. My God, it was bad enough on having Trent and Jane Layton as parents. Trent as we all know never won any daddy awards. Jane at least had the grace on dying when I was too young to truly know her." Melanie spat out. "I'm sure that Jane Layton was just as bad as Trent. If she had lived, than I'm sure she would have been along side Trent on sending me out to sleep with men." Her hands twisted into fists as she repeatedly hit her thighs.

"This is all Carly's doing. This is all Carly's fault!" Melanie turned her eyes to the wall where she knew that Carly's room was connected to hers. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU CARLY MANNING FOR THIS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BEING SUCH A HATEFUL MOTHER THAT YOU GAVE ME AWAY – WITHOUT A THOUGHT OF MY SAFETY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed with tears rolling down her eyes. She hoped desperately that Carly heard her.

"Are you done?" Maggie asked as the last note died out. "Because if you are, than I would like to talk calmly with you dear." Her voice held a motherly no nonsense note it – the same voice she used with Melissa countless times.

"I'll never be done with my hatred for Carly Manning." Melanie breathed. "But, I know you didn't just come in here to hear me rant and rave." She swallowed. "How are you doing Maggie?" Reaching over and touching Maggie's right shoulder.

"Well your shooting, took my mind off of Mickey for a little while." Maggie shook her head, reaching up and patting her hand. "I'm not here to discuss me, and my missing Mickey. I'm here to talk to you about your mother."

Melanie opened her mouth, than closed it once more. "If it was anyone but you Maggie, than I would order you to leave my sight right this minute. But you know how much I love and respect you. So I'm going to listen to your piece." She bitterly laughed, "But, I'm not going to allow it to change my heart about my anger against Carly."

Maggie nodded her head. "I understand." Melanie's hand slipped from her shoulder.

"Before you began. You knew Carly when she lived here before, right?" Melanie watched as Maggie nodded her head. "Was she a good person back then?"

"She was a good person. As she still is. When Carly first arrived in town she actually got into a fight with Bo." Maggie laughed. "Apparently Bo was in a pissed off mood when he quite literally almost ran her down."

Melanie sat back and just listened as Maggie talked about the past. She was actually interested in hearing it. Carly's first run in with Bo Brady was like her first run in with Carly … all expect of course for the coffee. "Was coffee involved?"

Maggie chocked her head, "No."

"I see she's just reserves that for her daughter then." Melanie snorted through her nose. "So what did she do to the man whom truly holds her heart?"

"She just glared into his eyes and told him whats what." Maggie grinned. "Bo wasn't happy with her. But, when his son, Shawn Douglas fell down the well – and Carly was assigned to the case. He watched as Carly taught Shawn Douglas sign language." Seeing the confusion in Melanie's eyes, "Shawn Douglas sadly lost his hearing for a little while. He can hear perfectly fine now."

"I know." Melanie nodded. "I met him when he sailed his wife and daughter into Pairs."

"I didn't know that. Why hadn't you told Bo and Hope." Maggie tilted her head.

"I quite forgot about him when I met Max." Melanie said. "I only remembered when you said Shawn Douglas." She sighed, "But you were telling me about the Carly of the past."

"Bo was still mourning for Hope at the time. But watching how loving Carly was to his son, opened his heart and soul for a second love. They feel in love and planned on being married. Once they got married in Mexico. Although it wasn't legal. But it was real to them. They planned the legal marriage, but Lawrence busted in and told Carly that Nicky … whom everyone thought Vivian adopted; was truly their son."

"So Carly willing gave up her first child also. Brilliant." Melanie snorted. "She's two for two."

"Dear, she was led to believe that her son died at birth." Maggie said. "She didn't want Lawrence to know about their child, she knew that Lawrence was just after her money. She was desperate; so she went to Vivian. Vivian stole Carly's son to raise as her own. She was planning on telling Lawrence the truth down the line. It happened to be on the day of Bo and Carly's wedding."

Melanie soul actually felt sorry for Carly. She would never wish a death of a child on anyone. Not even on Carly. But she harden her heart even more.

"You all ready know about Vivian burying your mother alive. So, I'm not going into that. But, Vivian told Lawrence just in time. He managed to dig her up and revive her. But instead of telling us the truth, he decided to keep the amnesia Carly hidden away at the Alamain mansion. It wasn't until Bo returned home that we knew that Carly was alive. By than it was too late. Lawrence had wormed himself back into her heart." Maggie frowned darkly, "He knew what heart strings to pull. Carly's memory returned right before their plane was going to take off. She rushed off to find Bo, but unfortunately he had gotten romantically involved with Billie.

"With Lawrence playing at the key heart strings with Carly, she allowed herself to say good bye to Bo. She left Salem with Lawrence and Nicky." Maggie sighed. "That is the last any of us had heard from Carly." Her right hand rose to her chin, "Although I know that Jennifer managed to keep in touch with her for a long while. She lost touch with her … when Carly became pregnant with you." A light of knowledge shown in her eyes.

"So Carly turned into the evil bitch after she left Salem and Bo." Melanie sighed. "Well, it was good to know that Carly wasn't always so evil."

CARLY'S ROOM

"I have decided not to make you kill your baby, Carly." Lawrence looked into her blue eyes.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "T-thank you Lawrence. I know that she's not your child. But, you will grow to love her." Her hand ran lightly across her womb.

"I said I'm not going to make you kill her. But, I will do that for you." Lawrence raised his fists, and presided to punch Carly in the stomach, one, two, three, four. It continued on endless until he pulled away breathless. He was left to stare at the unconscious form of his wife on the bed.

…..

"Please Lawrence, don't kill her. Please. I'll do everything you say from now on. Just please don't kill her." Carly begged with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please just allow her to have a chance at life."

Lawrence's eyes turned into squints. "It's unbelievable that you are in the delusion that I would allow your bastard daughter to live underneath my roof. That you are in the delusion that I would allow you to be with your bastard daughter." He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Please Lawrence, don't kill her." Carly begged as she just held her hand protecting over her womb.

"I won't kill her." Lawrence relented.

"Oh thank you." Carly sobbed. She smiled as she looked down at her womb.

"But, you aren't going to raise her." Lawrence said.

Her head lifted. "Please Lawrence."

"You aren't going to be able to love her through her childhood." Lawrence's lip curled. "I'm going to let her live. But without you."

"Please no Lawrence. Please let her stay with me." Carly wept. "You can turn her against me if you want to. Make her hate me. Make her loathe me. But I'm begging you, Lawrence, allow me to watch my baby girl grow up. Please."

"No Carly." Lawrence snared. "I'm not going to have a daily reminder of your betrayal of me for nineteen years. Once she's born – than you will say good bye."

Carly closed her eyes and moaned.

"I won't kill her. I'll make sure she gets adopted. A closed adoption." Lawrence said. "No, you may not make the decision on whom adopts your bastard love child. You will not even be able set eyes on the couple whom adopts her."

Carly opened her eyes and just stared into her husband's dark and soulless eyes. "As long as you don't kill her – than I can live with this."

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Who's this Jennifer who lost contact with Carly during her pregnancy with me?" Melanie sighed.

"She's Hope's cousin, and best friend of Carly's." Maggie said. "She's in Salem now. Matter of fact she's in the next room with your mother."

"So they are having a reunion then." Melanie nodded. "Too bad it's a bad reunion. Jennifer has to watch as Carly is sent to prison. For shooting her own child never less." Licking her lips, "As soon as Jennifer is done visiting Carly …. can you send her into to me?"

"Jennifer isn't going to be leaving Carly's side for a while." Maggie gently eased into the real reason why she came into Melanie's room. "Melanie, your mother is …."

Melanie waved her hand, "Unconscious. Whatever."

"Your mother went into cardiac-arrest." Maggie said.

"That's not healthy for the baby is it?" Melanie quickly said.

"No." Maggie's head tilted. "Wait, how did you know that your mother is expecting again?"

"I heard a couple of the nurses gossiping." Melanie frowned darkly. "So this is just another way for Carly to hurt her children." She rolled her eyes. "So mama strikes again. Poor kid." Shrugging, "Not my problem now is it."

"Aren't you concerned at all about your brother or sister?" Maggie frowned.

"If Carly insists on misc … no, I'm not going to allow Carly to get off that easily. If my mother insists on killing the baby; than there's nothing that I can do about it." Melanie stared impassive into Maggie's eyes. "Why should I form a bond with a sibling that I may not even get to know."

Maggie closed her eyes, and counted to herself. Her eyes opened, "You are the only one whom can get through to your mother."

"Why would I want to get through to my so called, giving me away at birth mother?!" Melanie ranted. "Get another someone else. Get Nicholas."

"It's only you, Melanie. Your mother isn't even aware that she's pregnant. Her heart is aching for you. Only for you." Maggie leaned in and placed her hand over Melanie's trembling right hand. "Even if Nicky could get here in time, it would be too late. Her soul won't listen to Nicky, or to Bo. Her soul knows that she truly has their love. No, her soul knows that it doesn't have your love." Tears rolled freely down her eyes.

"Your mother won't just go into a coma, Melanie." Maggie softly said. "If you don't reach out to her, even just one little bit. Then your mother will die."

Melanie tried hard to hold onto her hatred towards Carly Manning. But she knew that she was failing. She truly didn't have it in her to wish another person dead. It just wasn't in her. "What can I do?" She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Let her soul know that there is hope. Let her soul know that your soul still feels her." Maggie gently wiped the tear from the young woman's cheek.

"I can't be in the same room as she is." Melanie said back in her hard voice. "I just can't look at her."

"I'm not asking you too." Maggie said. "You can reach your mother's soul here in this room. Just have your soul cry out too her soul."

Melanie bowed her head. "I still haven't forgiven her for everything." She looked up briefly, "But, I know that she was just trying to protect me from Vivian. When Carly wakes up, tell her that I'm not pressing any charges against her. But, I'm not ready to face her."

Maggie nodded. "She'll understand."

"Tell her to take care of my half sibling." Melanie's blue eyes harden, "That if she does anything to harm him or her before he or she is born than …." Swallowing. "I will never forgive her. Tell her that if she can't handle being my baby half sibling's mother; then not to willing give him or her to the first person that she sees. If she does, tell her that I will never forgive her." She breathed in a few deep breaths. "Tell her that if she decides that she doesn't want my baby half sibling; then I'll willing adopt him or her – and raise the most amazing person in her stead."

Maggie sighed and nodded.

"I wish to be alone." Melanie sighed as she rested her head against the pillow. "I don't even want Phillip here."

"We will just be outside honey." Maggie stood to her feet and leaned forward. "You are doing the right thing." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed the young woman's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Maggie." Melanie sadly sighed as she closed her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered as she felt Maggie move away. She listened as the door closed softly behind the woman whom she wished was her mother.

"Okay time to save the woman whom shot me. The woman whom is my biological mother – and the woman whom freely and willing gave me away when I was born." Melanie said to herself in the quietness of the room.

END CHAPTER SIX


	8. TRYING TO SAVE A SOUL

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Okay, so I'm not good at this." Melanie sighed as she opened her eyes. She had been trying to contact Carly's soul for the past thirty minutes. With zero luck. "What am I doing wrong here? Come on Melanie, sooner you get this done, the sooner that you can move on with your life.

"The sooner Carly wakes up – the sooner she will know that you are still mad at her. That you hate her still. You just don't want her dead is all." Melanie moved uncomfortable in the bed. "You are just saving Carly's life for new unborn sibling is all. It's not that it's his or her fault that Carly is no good at motherhood."

She brought her hands up to her face and brushed her hair back in frustration. "Why is this so damn hard!" She seethed softly to herself. Glaring at the wall that connected her room with Carly's. Her hands pulled her hair out by the roots. "Okay Melanie you can do this girl. All you have to do is allow your soul to speak to a soul whom you really don't want to be around. Easy." Frowning she tore her eyes off the wall.

"This isn't just about you." She whispered as she felt heat rise in her face. "This doesn't even have to be about you. Think about your unborn sibling; the one whom deserves a chance at life. Do this one thing for him or her."

Melanie closed her eyes and reminded herself to just relax. That only relaxation would help her contact her soul. Calling Carly's soul. Calling Carly Manning's soul. This is Melanie's soul calling Carly's soul. Come in Carly's soul.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Carly," Jennifer gently rested her hand against her best friend's pale cheek. "Dear God, she's cooling off. What's going on?"

"She's fading." Daniel said with a deep frown as he listened to her heart beat. "She's not even fighting for her life."

"Princess, I know that it hurts that Melanie has rejected you. But baby, she just found out that you are her mother. She just found out after waking up and discovering that it was you whom shot her." Bo began to talk with panic in his voice. "You have to give her the time top calm her emotions down; she'll come around."

"Soon you will be with me, darlin'. In the hell that you created just for me. It will be my pleasure in dragging you down inch by inch." Lawrence leaned down into Carly's face. He was quickly pulled inside her soul where he had been waiting for her to allow. "Hello Carly."

"Go to hell." Carly sneered as she faced her dead husband.

"You all ready put me there. I'm just waiting for you to join me." Lawrence said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just think whore, you and I together forever. With the brimstone fire all around us. I'm going to have so much fun beating you, taunting you. For all time Carly, for all time. You will never be able to stop me this time. Hell, you have all ready murdered me after all."

Lawrence had glided up close to her, he had pulled his hands out of his pockets without her noticing. "Just think Carly of all the fun that I'm going to have." His right hand lightly ran down her cheek bone. With a smirk, "I'm going to have fun telling you in detail about your precious daughter's life under Trent's thumb."

Carly pulled away. But Lawrence quickly grabbed her chin and pressed hard. "Still trying to escape are we." Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own. He jammed his tongue deep into her mouth. She began to struggle, but he just held her tighter against him. She decided the sooner she stopped trying to fight him off, than sooner he would release her.

It took several endless minutes before he pulled away. His hand still holding her chin tightly. "If you even think of trying to escape me, darlin', by willing yourself back to conscious. Than heed my words." Leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "I will have my revenge by taking your precious Melanie to the hell with me."

"N-n-n-o ..." Carly softly begged as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lawrence suddenly was back to where he had been when he first appeared to her. "Just remember my words, Carly. If you don't willing join me and soon. Than I'll have Melanie for all time."

Carly just stared at him until he blinked slowly out. His laughter echoing throughout the darkness that she was in.

"Calling Carly Manning's soul. This is Melanie calling Carly's soul. Come in soul."

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she listened to her baby's voice echoing into the darkness. Trying to reach her. With everything in her Carly wanted cry out that she was here. That she was always here waiting for her baby to reach her. But, Lawrence's words were ringing in her soul, over and over again.

She knew what she had to do.

"NO!" She forcefully said and she felt her baby's voice being slammed out of her soul. She felt the bricks of the wall that she knew she had to build to protect her baby one final time rise at a rapid pace. She fully knew the bricks wouldn't keep her baby girl out. So she quickly cemented them, and made a steel wall to cover the cement.

MELANIE'S ROOM

Melanie gasped as she felt her body slam into the mattress. Her eyes wide and her breath was erratic. Her hand went to her heart as she tried to calm herself down. The pain of the gun shot wound whacked her body – but she refused to cry out.

Closing her eyes as she got her breathing under control. She felt her heart still racing and she prayed that she would be able to get it under control on her own. There was no way she wanted anyone – especially Daniel to come rushing in. She told herself to breath in and out. Too just relax. That everything was fine. That she was going to be just fine.

It was several minutes before she opened her eyes once more. Still with her hand pressing against her chest, Melanie frowned darkly looking at the wall that connected her room with Carly's. "Okay, seriously what the fuck was that all about?!"

"I thought you wanted me back, Carly." She groaned in frustration. "Than why the hell did you kick me out when I willing searched for your soul?!" Breathing in and out through her nose. "Why are you making this so damn difficult for me?"

Shaking her head she turned to face the spot in the wall that had become her favorite impassive stare place. Truly if it wasn't for my unborn sibling's life that is at stake here, Carly. Then I wouldn't even brother with you. But that little person growing inside you is counting on me. Forcing herself to turn to lay facing the connecting wall once more. "I can do this all day, Carly. I don't give up easily."

Blinking her eyes closed once more, she willed herself into a relaxed state. Melanie calling out to Carly's soul, come in Carly's soul. Calling Carly Manning's soul. Calling Carly's soul. Come in Carly's soul.

What the? Melanie faced a steel wall. "Okay Carly, seriously. You think you can block me out with solid steel? You don't know me well do you?" Shaking her head she lifted her hands and started to beat the steel.

RAP RAP RAP RAP SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH BANG BANG BANG BANG

Echoed all around the blackness that she found herself in. Pounding both fists into the steel she suddenly leaned forward panting. Resting her wet forehead against the cooling of the steel. "Come on Carly, why do you have to be so damn stubborn here. I'm trying to save your life here. Why aren't you allowing me too?! Why do you make it so damn hard?!" She didn't realize that tears were falling furiously down her cheeks.

Her palms rested on either side of her face as she sobbed her frustration and fear. She knew that she was in for the long haul here. That she actually had to willing work her way through the blockage that Carly had set up in her way.

CARLY'S ROOM

"I want everyone out of here, now." Daniel said in a hard mono tone.

"I'm not leaving her." Bo's voice rose in heat.

"Leave now, or watch her die." Daniel said turning his stormy eyes on Bo. "I need to work freely on her in order to save her and your child. Now get out."

"Princess, I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you." Bo said trying to push Daniel away from him. "Do you understand me, Carly, I'm here for you."

Daniel quickly pushed Bo away from the bed, and he jerked the door opened. He pushed Bo into the arms of Rafe whom was standing just outside the door. "Keep a firm hold on him, otherwise I'm going to press charges against him." Turning his head, "Do I need physical strength to hold you also, Jennifer?"

"No." Jennifer whispered. She inched passed him out of the room. "Just do what you have to do quickly, Daniel. Carly needs Bo and I to be by her side."

Daniel nodded and looked over at the nurses desk. "You two in here now." He turned back around into the room. He knew the nurses were going to join him within a few seconds. He had much work to be done to get Carly stable once more.

He had his daughter's mother's life to save here. He knew that if he didn't get her hooked up to the machines quickly than he was going to lose her. He would never allow that to happen. He couldn't.

"I want her hooked up …." Daniel ran down the list of things that he knew that Carly needed to remain alive. They silently quickly went to work. Within the next thirty minutes everything was silent as they quickly worked on saving Carly's life. "Get out." Daniel finally breathed out. "Please send Bo and Jennifer back in here." He didn't even brother to look into the nurses eyes.

"Yes Doctor." The nurses said in union as they left the room.

"Get out of my way." Bo said quickly shoving Daniel aside so he could be by Carly's side once more. What he saw stopped his breath. "Oh God, not again." Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was transported back to the last time he saw Carly in a hospital bed unconscious seventeen years previous. He was back to looking down helplessly as she was hooked up to machines to help her live. Those machines didn't do their job. His beautiful Princess had died. He had to say good bye to her in her coffin in the church. He had to know that she was put in the ground – that she was lowered into the ground. That she had dirt pile over her. That she was six feet underneath him for all time. That she had actually woken up from the deep coma that Vivian had put her in. That she had to realize that she had been buried alive. That she had to fight for her life before she lost it for real. That she had to beg and cry for him to save her; only for him to believe that she was actually dead.

He had willing giving up all hopes of ever feeling her once more. He would never ever forgive himself for that. He never did that with Hope. Yes; he believed that he witnessed Hope's death in that horrible cage. But he never shut off his heart from feeling her. He couldn't. He had Shawn Douglas as the permanent link to his Fancy Face. But his soul always cried out to her soul. He actually felt it even through he believed her to be dead.

Why didn't he do that with Carly? Why did he shut his soul off from crying out to her spirit? Why didn't he beg her spirit to be with him alongside Hope's spirit? Why did he find it easier to rush off into getting involved with Billie? Why was he so willing to rush himself deep into the first woman after Carly's death? Why didn't he search for the link that he had with his Princess?

Bo would never forgive himself for his actions after Carly's first presumed death. How could he when he truly and willing abandoned her in her deepest time of need of him.

Leaning down he pressed his mouth onto her forehead. "I love you Princess, and I'm not going to allow you to die. Not again. So you get that out of your head here and now. It's not your time. You must live. For yourself, me, your three children. We need you and you need to stay with us. So you fight your way back to those whom love you."

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Open up, damn it." Melanie had pushed herself away from the steel. "I thought I was stubborn." She glared at the steel. "Okay so you won't be helping me. Fine, than. I'll just get through on my own than."

"So how to go about breaking through steel to someone's soul? I don't even know how to do it in the real world! How am I opposed to know how to do it subconsciously?!" Melanie's lips pursed as she stared wide eyed at the cold shinny steel in front of her.

Her eyes opened and she didn't even try to fight her body. She breathed in and out. "Shit." She breathed as she felt her heart drop. "Okay, so I need a little more information here." She lifted the call button and pressed gently down on it. Holding it for a few seconds before dropping it down once more.

It was several seconds before the door opened, and a nurse walked in. "I don't want you. No offense." She spoke before the nurse could ask what she needed. "Can you ask my husband to come in please."

"Of course." The nurse turned and left the room.

The door opened and Phillip was quickly by her side. She accepted his kiss on the lips before pulling away from him. "I love you Phillip." She simply stated. "Never doubt my love."

Phillip's brow creased. "I have never doubted your love. I would never doubt it." He gently brushed her limp hair from her face. "I love you more than life it self."

"I need to know what the hell is going on in Carly's room." Melanie seethed her hands were in claws on her lap.

Phillip sighed, "I promised myself that I would never lie to you. Even through the truth will hurt you to the core of your very soul." Licking his lips, "Your mother isn't doing well. She lost the will to live. Your father has hooked her up to life support. He refuses to allow her to slip away from you and him."

"Is that healthy for the baby?" Melanie asked her voice businesslike.

"The baby will continue to grow, and get the nourishment that it needs to be able to be born." Phillip sighed once more. "But, it won't feel his or her mother's love for him or her."

Her face lifted after several minutes of taking the information deep within her heart. "I want you to track Vivian down. Tell her that if she even thinks of attacking me or Carly ever again, than she will have hell to pay." Her teeth grounded, "More hell than even Carly can think of. Tell Vivian that I am pressing charges against her sorry ass for the attempt on my life. Tell Vivian that if she even dares to come near my family ever again – than I'll gladly kill her with my bare hands." Her jaw tightened. "Tell Vivian, that if she even thinks of stealing Carly and Bo's baby …. than she will wish she was dead."

Phillip swallowed, "I will support you in what you decide to do with Vivian." He bent down to kiss his wife on the mouth. Pulling away from her, "But please allow me the pleasure of ending her life." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "If Vivian lays one hand on Carly, Daniel or the baby – than I will personally end her life." She glared into her husband's eyes. "Please inform Vivian that her time out in the free world has come to an end."

Phillip nodded and left the room.

CARLY'S ROOM

"You think even though your lover put you on life support – that you will be able to last until Bo's baby is born?" Lawrence appeared in front of the kneeling Carly. He lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to bend forward and protect the baby inside her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you whore."

Carly's head slowly lifted her tear streaked face. "Please Lawrence, not again. Please just not again." She whispered weakly.

"You are still in the delusion that I'll allow you to live and have another man's baby!" Lawrence knelt down so his face could be within an inch of her own. "I allowed Daniel Jonas's daughter to live." A smirk lit up his face, "If you can call what Trent had done throughout childhood living." He reached out and touched her womb, after forcing her right hand away. "But no mistaking here Carly, Bo Brady's baby will die with you." He pressed extra firmly against the thin womb.

"Please Lawrence no." Carly whispered. "I promise once this baby is born than I will willing join you in hell. But, please let this innocent soul live."

"Isn't it comforting enough to know that this soul will be with the Heavenly father for all time." Lawrence's hand lifted from her stomach and tilted her chin up. "Isn't it comforting enough to know that I'll never be able to reach this soul for all time once it's in Heaven? As it's earthly mother, don't you want what is the best for your child?" His voice held the vile bile that was in his soul. "Or do you want this soul to be able to be born and grow – and I will be able to reach it and drag it down to hell along side you?"

"N-n-n-no." Carly moaned.

"You know what you have to do, Carly." Lawrence stood to his feet and looked down at her bowed head. "Do it all ready." He suddenly faded from her.

….

Carly rocked back and forth. Her arms protecting across her stomach. "I'm not going to allow him to harm you too baby. You are going to be the one child whom I am going to protect." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just wish I could give you to your earthly father. But, not even Bo can protect you darling sweetheart."

"I love you." Carly whispered. "But I have to protect you the only way I know how."

Suddenly bells started going off. The machine that was attached to the womb suddenly flat lined.

"NO!"

Carly's heart sped up at the sudden harshness in the voice that echoed through the darkness. She knew that voice. She had to listen to that voice. She had to trust that voice.

Her own will lost and the will of the voice won. She smiled in relief as she obeyed that living voice whom was fighting for the life of this innocent life.

Before anyone could reach Carly's stomach, a steady soft beep came from the machine. Everyone began to breath easier. The baby was safe for now. But, each person promised themselves not to let themselves off of high alert until Carly willing woke up.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"Success." Melanie whispered as she watched as the steel melted away. After her loud "NO!" the steel rapidly started to melt. "All right Carly, I got thew your first strong layer of stubbornness." Facing the cement that faced her next, "Time for the second some what strong layer of pure stubbornness."

"I wish I could have a ice pick at least. The sooner I chip away this horrible cement than the sooner that I can stop having to deal with you." Melanie shook her head as she clicked her tongue.

She had been desperately trying to break through the steel – with no luck. Not until she felt Carly willing give the child that she was carrying up to the Heavenly Father. Than Melanie had firmly said her no, that was when the steel melted. But now the cement was solid. She didn't feel Carly trying another foolish stunt like before.

So now she was back to trying to break through the cement.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the wall that connected her room to Carly's. "I don't want to face you!" She breathed harshly. "I don't want to see your face ever again."

CARLY'S ROOM

Carly felt her spirit fall as she felt the presence of the voice leave her in the void once more. She opened her mouth to cry out for the voice to return to her. But she knew she had no right to demand or even to beg the voice to remain. She had given up the right a long time ago. Willing.

There was no going back to fixing things.

…....

"Bitch!" Lawrence breathed as he hit her in the womb. "Slut." Another hit. "Whore." Another hard hit. He kept calling her every derogatory name he could think of … hitting her womb after each name.

Carly kept her head bowed and her hands over her womb. Trying to protect the precious soul that was trying so desperately to grow inside her. She just prayed that her baby girl was managing to protect herself behind her organs every time Lawrence managed to make contact with his fists. She just prayed that her baby girl wasn't going to be too damaged at birth with the beating that she was receiving.

Lawrence finally stopped and just looked at her. "I have another perfect way of punishing you darlin'. One that you are going to personally enjoy." He quickly grabbed her and before she could comprehend her clothes were off her body. She stood shriving still with her arms protecting her womb.

He stood naked before her and threw her onto the couch behind her. Before she could prepare herself for the attack on her lower body he was in her in the roughest way imaginable. She cried out in pain of having him force himself deeper into her. She felt her skin break at the sheer dryness of him. She couldn't keep the sobs from breaking from her chest. She just prayed that her precious daughter was no where near his twisting and sharp penis. She knew that he was trying to break into her womb to cause her to mis-carry.

Lawrence's hands were gripping her waist, trying to fight her own arms from her womb as he kept slamming and twisting deep in her. His eyes were cold as ice, and he leaned down as he whispered, "I'm going to get this bastard out of you one way or another, darlin'." Leaning down and kissing her hard on the mouth, his tongue jamming to hit the back of her throat.

Gagging she tried to fight for her breath and still be aware of her surroundings. She couldn't allow him to cause her to be unconscious – if she allowed it; than all would be lost. His mouth was finally off of hers. Her breathing was ragged as she desperately trying to catch her breath.

"You are a better woman to rape, than Jennifer ever was." Lawrence slammed in Carly and managing to laugh as he saw her wince in pain. "I'm glad I waited so long to finally rape you, Katrina. I'm glad that it was actually Jennifer I raped so many years ago; instead of you. Because darlin' this rape is so much more bitter sweet then the original one that I had planned for you."

Lawrence jerked himself out of her, and slapped his fist into her jaw. "Don't think I'm done with you, Carly." Leaning over and kissing her womb. "I'm not done with you or with your daughter." He slammed out of the room.

Carly closed her eyes and listened with her soul too her precious daughter whom was still inside her.

\----

"You think that your daughter was protected back than … and is now?" Carly looked up into Lawrence's blank eyes.

"She's alive, happy, in love. She's married to Phillip. Personally I hate the fact that she has Victor as a father in law. But, even I know Victor well enough to trust him not to take out his distaste, and hatred of me out on my daughter. Melanie is quite safe with Victor close to her life." Carly's right eye brow. "If I make my guess right, than Phillip is off right now to tell his father that Vivian can't come anywhere near Melanie." She smiled as she rubbed her still thin womb.

He knelt down and put his hand against her own. She winced as she felt him press hard against her stomach. "You think just because she prevented you from freely giving up Bo's bastard; that I will just allow you to be on life support – until the baby is safe to be delivered, then darlin' you are very ..." With that he punched both of their hands deep against the thin stomach hard, "very, very delusional."

"Leave her alone you bastard!" The voice said in anger.

Lawrence pressed once more, and smiled into Carly's eyes. "All because she's finding the way back into the soul, Carly, doesn't mean she's safe." With that he faded.

MELANIE'S ROOM

"I need a break." She whispered opening her eyes. "This is much more difficult than I ever dreamed it would be." Reaching over Melanie grabbed the cup of water on the table. She took a long slow drink from it – making sure that she stayed hydrated. It wouldn't due if she herself went into a coma trying to save Carly from herself.

"I know that voice that was threatening Carly. I just don't remember when I heard it last." A dim light began to shine in her eyes. Shaking her head, "Must be a past demon that Carly is hell bent on holding onto." Shrugging, "I'm not trying to solve the mysterious voice of Carly's past here. I'm just interested in saving my younger sibling is all."

Melanie smiled grimly at the site of the cement at her feet. "Bricks are next. Those are easy to break down." She huffed. "No wonder why our cemented and steeled the bricks over, Carly." Taking a deep breath Melanie blew it out and watched in slight surprise as the bricks crumpled in front of her.

"I don't want you here." Carly softly looked up into her daughter's eyes. "Please obey me in this and just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Melanie hadn't moved from where the bricks were at her feet.

"You don't even want to be here." Carly shook her head. Her hands still protecting her thin stomach. "You are just here because …."

"I'm here only because Maggie asked me too be." Melanie said in a harsh voice. "I'm here because of my unborn sibling that is currently in you. I'm here to save my unborn sibling and that is all." She couldn't help the bitterness that shot out of her vocal box.

"It's not safe here." Carly simply said as she stood to her feet. She was the one whom walked up and stood close to her daughter. "It's not safe for you here. As your mother I must order you to leave. Now!"

"You gave up all rights on being able to tell me what to do, Carly. The moment you decided to give me away." Melanie chin jetted out.

"I had no choice." Carly whispered. Her right hand lifted and reached out. The moment before she touched Melanie's cheek, she stopped. "I have no choice here."

"You always have a choice." Melanie whispered with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Than please understand that my choice had always been to protect you. Always." Carly reached out and touched Melanie's cheek. "Even before I was thought of in the Heavens, my choice had always been to protect you."

"Why?" Melanie couldn't help but whisper. "Why am I so damn special that you had to protect me even before you were even a mere thought?"

"You are my precious gift from God." Carly simply stated.

"I'm just the soul that God allowed you to have; due to you choosing to marry the spawn of the devil." Melanie said backing away, causing Carly's hand to drop from her face. "I'm just the soul that God allowed you to have and made sure that I wasn't spawned from the devil also."

Carly bowed her head. She couldn't counter attack that. It was the truth; and she was actually proud her daughter's spirit knew it to be the truth.

"Why did you block me from your soul?" Melanie asked in the darkness. "Ever since we first meet – you had been forcefully trying to worm your way into every aspect of my life, and soul." Her hands held out in frustration. "But, when I chose to enter your soul, you not only block with bricks and cement – but solid cold steel!"

"I'm only doing this darling to protect you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as Carly whispered backing away. "It's time you go now."

"I'm not leaving, not until you get passed your selfish nature and decide to live." Melanie said in hard voice.

"It's better that I remain here." Carly spoke in a low but firm voice.

"For whom? Me? The baby? You?" Melanie shot back.

"I can protect you better if I remain here." Carly firmly said. "I can't protect you in the out side world any longer. I have given you your father, he'll protect you better. It's best that I leave you alone for all time."

"Says who!" Melanie demanded.

"Says me!" Carly growled back. "Melanie, I'm your mother and I know what's best for you. Now it's time you go back to your own body."

"I hate you." Melanie lost her temper. "I loathe you."

"That will protect you the best." Carly said. "Hating, and loathing me will protect you from Vivian's revenge. As long as you keep those feelings deep in your soul, baby than you will be safe. Even after I am dead and in hell."

"Why are you doing this?" Melanie cried.

Carly remained silent as she just stared into her daughter's eyes.

"I love you mommy." Melanie whispered.

"Don't." Carly firmly said. "It will kill you in the end. I love you. But you hold onto the hate and loathing you have for me. It's the only way to protect you." She swallowed. "You need to go back to your own body before it's too late."

"I'm not leaving." Melanie firmly said. "Not without you."

CARLY'S ROOM

Moaning and crying as she felt her body come to life once more. She tried desperately to fight to remain locked inside herself. But she felt that saving essence push her back to the land of living. She had to obey that essence. She couldn't fight the essence. To fight to remain where she felt was the safest than the essence would die along with her. She could never allow that.

Please just allow me to remain where I was.

No.

Please just allow me to protect you with my life.

No.

Please just let me love you ….

No.

I love you.

"Melanie...." She moaned in a harsh pain filled voice.

MELANIE'S ROOM

Opening her eyes she sighed deeply. She had done what Maggie had asked her too. Her job concerning Carly was over with now. She had relinquished her self pride to help the woman whom willing gave her up at birth. She was finished now.

Taking care of Carly now is Bo's job. She had made sure that Carly's will to live was back full force. Now that Carly was back in the land of living – it was up to Bo too keep her there.

Melanie was finished dealing with Carly Manning for all time. She was ready to live her life with Phillip by her side – start her own family and never look back.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	9. HEART BREAKING REALIZIONS

CARLY'S ROOM

"Melanie …." She moaned in a harsh pained voice.

"She's okay." Bo softly said in her ear. "She's healing just fine."

"No, I can't let her go." Tears rolled down her still closed eyes. "Melanie, baby girl. My sweet precious baby girl. No Lawrence, please don't take her from me."

Daniel's tears rolled freely down his cheeks. He moved, and put his hand on Bo's right shoulder, putting pressure on the man's shoulder. Bo looked up with anger, but when he saw the raw pain that Daniel truly was in he sighed and nodded. Daniel watched as Bo got up and moved away from Carly's bed. He sat down where Bo had previously been. "Carly," He began as he put his hand on her cheek. "Oh Carly," He wept as he gently stroked her cheek.

Carly let out a grunting cry deep within her soul. Her eyes opened suddenly and she began to reach up with shaky hands, "Please just let me keep my precious daughter. Please don't take her from me. Baby, sweetheart. Mommy loves you baby girl. Mommy loves you and will always love you."

Bo wanted to rush towards the bed, and jerk Daniel away. He had to be the one to protect his Princess from the memory of her forcefully having to give up her daughter. He had to be the one to comfort her and bring her back to the present. He had to be the one that she clung too as she sobbed. Not Daniel. Never Daniel. But he remained rooted to his spot. He had no place in this situation right now. He wasn't Melanie's biological father …. Daniel was.

It broke his heart to see the woman whom truly needed him be in so much pain. That there wasn't a damn thing he could do to protect her from the pain. That he couldn't be her comforter in this matter. That he couldn't be her savior or rock here. That truly this was one situation where he had no right to barge in to rescue her.

"Melanie..." Carly suddenly sat up and tried to push Daniel from her. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to save her. I have to save my baby from Lawrence. Let me go! Let me go!"

Daniel held onto the wild cat Carly had turned into. He didn't want her to be hurt any more than was necessary. He still had her injuries, and her weakness fully in mind – but his soothing noises were lost among her screaming. He winched in pain as her finger nails met his neck, and he felt the long scratches on both sides.

"No Lawrence, get off of me. I can't allow you to take my precious, and completely defensive-less baby from me." Carly struggled against his strong grip around her body. She knew that she was going to be beaten up for this show of affection for her daughter; but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting her baby back in her arms – and never letting go ever again. She would find a way to get away from Lawrence some how. She would be able to protect her precious baby from what Lawrence had become.

All she had to do was fight Lawrence off of her, then she could finally claim her precious daughter back into her arms. She would run away from Lawrence, she'll be able to escape the hospital. Leave Sweden far behind her within hours. Go back to Salem, and have Bo protect her, and her baby girl. Then she would contact Daniel and tell him the truth … and he'll be able to protect his daughter from Lawrence.

Once she knew that Melanie was completely safe with Daniel – she would willing go back to Lawrence and live out her punishment. She just had to get Melanie to safety – than she would willing allow her life to be taken from her. "Let me go, Lawrence, please just let me go. You can kill me if that is what you want. But just grant me this last wish. Allow me to make sure my baby girl is safe. Please."

Her strength finally gave out, and she fell into the waiting comforting body, that had suddenly surrounded her. She wept as she watched as Lawrence looked down into her daughter's face – than looked back up into hers.

"Say good bye for all time Carly."

"N-no ..." She moaned into the shoulder as her eyes just stared wide eyed as Lawrence turned and left the room.

ALAMIAN MANSION

Sighing as he walked into the living room and looked around. "Home again." Frowning darkly as he thought back to the last time he had been back in Salem – and back in his family's homestead. It was when his father had told him that he was taking him, and his mother away from Salem for good. Away from Bo Brady for all time. His father had sworn to him that he would make sure that they would be a happy family.

Just the three of them. But his mother made sure not to allow that to ever had happened. Even when his mother's attention was stuck rightfully and solely on him – her heart was back in Bo's bed. She never was all that comfortable around his father – she pretended to be. But, Nicolas knew his mother better than that. His mother couldn't put anything over him. Not by a long shot.

So when he had learned about his mother's affair a few years ago; it didn't surprise him one bit. He had privately agreed whole heartrendingly with his father's reaction to the betrayal. His mother didn't know that Lawrence had told him everything that he had planned for her.

He had always known about the little brat of his mother's. His father had told him that he had nothing to worry about on that end. That he was safe guarded for the fortune of his mother's family. So he allowed his father to handle the bastard which was his baby sister. He put the matter out of thought and heart.

That was until his mother murdered his father. He fully knew that his mother wasn't a cold heart-ed bitch. That she would never willing set out to kill anyone. That she was driven to finally end his father's life in such a cold blooded way. He knew that he wasn't the reason. That he would never be the reason why his mother committed murder.

She was the reason. She was the sole reason why his mother did the things she did for the past twenty years. Hell he was sure that she was the reason his mother did the things she did for her entire life. She was the reason why his mother was a mother. He knew he would never be the child of his mother's heart. Even when she learned that he hadn't died at birth – there wasn't a connection between him and his mother. But he knew that his mother and she had always maintain their connection – even through his father had ripped them apart.

"You may have my mother as your mother also, Melanie Layton, but that doesn't make you my sister." His fist pounded on the oak table to the right of him. "That doesn't give you the right to any of the money that was mother's." His eyes glinted into a glare, "Melanie Layton, you are nothing to me. You don't exist."

MELANIE'S ROOM

Making her way carefully to the closet, and pulled it open. She was relieved to find some decent clothes inside. Grabbing what she needed she made her way back to the bed. Sitting down and placing her hand on her chest. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out from the racing of her heart. She opened her eyes once more with sureness and firmness.

She knew what she had too do.

She carefully prepared herself to meet the waiting room full of people. People whom would try to talk her out of her plan of action. But non of them – not even her husband or Maggie will be able to talk her out of her plan for her life. She was her own person. She had her own life to live.

She was going to live it. The sooner she was away from the hospital, the better. For everyone concerned. It was better if she healed somewhere else. Somewhere she felt the safest. She had that place firmly in mind. All she had to do was get through the crowd of hands whom would be fighting to put her unwilling back into this unwanted hospital bed.

"Okay Melanie, you have to control yourself. Be strong and firm. Don't let anyone talk you out of getting the hell out of here." She breathed as she placed her hands on either side of her. Silently counting to three Mississippi's she pushed off the bed.

Walking towards the door she breathed in a few deep breaths. Putting her right hand to her chest, and feeling the wound. "Okay heart, don't you dare give me away." Her hand lowered to her side – using the left hand to turn the knob of the door.

She faced surprised and shocked faces all turned her way. "Hello everyone." She calmly walked out of the room. She felt someone beside her. "I'm going to be singing out of the hospital now. I plan on finishing my recovery at Maggie's." She looked over at Maggie, whom currently was standing at the table where the coffee and cups were kept. "Is that okay with you?"

Maggie set the cup she had been holding onto the counter top. She deliberately moved herself over to stand in front of the younger woman., "Melanie, it's not wise for you to be checked out of the hospital yet. You still need to recover."

"I'm a full grown adult, Maggie. Such as one – than I have full right and say on my own body." Melanie sighed deeply. "But if you don't want me at your house any more, than I understand. Phillip and I can check into the Salem Inn."

"You know that I love having you with me full time, Melanie." Maggie said in a gentle voice. "But , honey you were shot two days ago. You still need to remain here under your doctor's supervision for a few more days."

"Daniel knows where to find me." Melanie replied. "But, seeing how he's my biological father, he can't be my doctor any longer. It's not legal." She tried to rein in her anger. She had to get out of the hospital now. If she broke than she wouldn't be allowed to leave. "I feel more comfortable in my own bed with you by my side." She quietly begged Maggie to allow her to do this.

Maggie sighed deeply. "I don't like this. But I know that you are strong willed in this. So, I'll agree. Only as long as you know that doctors and nurses will be coming by to check on you most hours of the days." Her right eye brow rose high.

"I'm fine with that." Melanie couldn't help but be belligerently about this. Turning towards the nurses desk. "I would like my file please. So I can sign myself out." She quickly signed her name where it was required and pushed away from the desk. "Let's go home." She said turning back to face a very concerned Maggie.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Oh God what have I done!" She wept into the arms that were her savior. She allowed the strength that this other person was offering to overcome her own weak strength.

"You protected our baby. You made sure our baby remained alive." His voice whispered over and over in her ears.

"D-d-d-daniel ..." Her breath caught in her chest.

Daniel pulled away an inch, and looked her deeply in the eyes. "It's okay now, Carly." His right hand raised and gently brushed the wetness of her cheek. "Melanie is safe and alive."

"N-no she's not. I killed her. I killed our baby girl, Daniel." Carly eyes closed as she began to moan and beg God to just to take her away.

"No you didn't. She's okay. She's recovering just fine." Daniel said squeezing her side with pressure. "Carly, our daughter is fine, just fine."

"N-no she's not. She's dead." Carly's eyes opened wide and looked wildly around. "You got here too late Daniel. Lawrence took our baby girl. He clams that he found her a home. But, I know the truth." Her hands rose between them and touched the sides of his face. "He told me from the moment that he found out that he wasn't her father; that he would kill her. He tried to kill her throughout the pregnancy.

"But our beautiful and perfect girl had a strong will of her very own. She refused to give up on me. She refused to give up on my love for her. She refused to give up knowing that I would willing die myself before I allowed anything to happen to her." Carly smiled and felt the salt of her tears. "But now I can't protect her. Now I'm too weak giving birth to her that I can't stand on my feet to protect her."

"She's dead." Carly moaned as her eyes closed once more. "I allowed our precious baby to die just minutes after her birth. I'm a murder."

"No you are not." Daniel said in a firm voice. His hand left her side and joined his other on her face. Tilting her chin up so she was eye to eye with him. Well as soon as she opened her blue eyes than they would be eye to eye. "Melanie is safe. She's all grown up now. She's married. She's safe."

Carly's eyes opened and he could tell that she saw him clearly now. "She's safe." She whispered. But suddenly her eyes turned wild once more. "She's dead. I just gave my daughter up to her death." She began to beat Daniel's chest and face.

Daniel tried to fight the wild cat that was Carly Manning. He took some good well aimed blows to the face and chest. She even managed to slam her fist into his stomach. But he held on. He knew that his body language was screaming for Bo to stay away. That he could calm Carly down himself. He was relieved that each second passed by without any unwanted and unneeded help.

ALAMAIN MANSION

"Nicholas my dear when did you arrive in town?" Vivian smiled as she walked into the living room to find her beloved nephew's son sitting on the wing back chair.

"I have been back for a few hours." Nicholas smiled as he stood to his feet. He held out his hands and took the welcoming fierce hug that she had to offer her. Pulling away he clapped his hands together. "Now what is this I hear that mother arrived back in Salem to save her daughter?" Smirking, "We know that she wanted to land herself back into Bo's bed – which mother has succeeded on doing. But we also know her reason was to protect her love child that wasn't father's."

"I see that you knew about your mother's love child with another man." Vivian nodded her head. "I'm pleased to see that Lawrence trusted you enough with the truth about your mother."

Steel clouded his vision. But he quickly masked it, "I knew what my mother was all about from the first moment you brought me to Salem." His head cocked. "Even when I thought you were my mother."

"I always told you that I adopted you Nicky. I never lied to you about that." Vivian sniffed. "I just lied about not knowing whom your parents were." She lifted her hand, "If there was a safe way to tell you that Lawrence was your father from day one – than I would have done that." Steel entered her eyes. "But than that would mean Carly would be in your life once more. I couldn't allow that she – devil to lay her claws deeper into your soul."

"I had every right to know whom my birth parents were. I had a right to know the truth if they were alive even. I had the right to know if they even wanted me? Or if they tossed me aside like trash." Nicholas growled deep in his throat.

"I'm did what was the best to protect you Nicky. I wanted to protect my beloved Lawrence's son. I wanted to protect you for his shake and your shake. I still want to protect you." Vivian softly said. "I love you."

"I love you too Aunt Vivian. But you make me so angry sometimes." Nicholas said moving towards the liquor on top of the counter. He picked up the Brandy and poured it into two glasses. After he set the Brandy back down he picked up the glasses. Moving back over to his aunt he handed her one. As she lifted the glass to her lips, "So what have you been doing to protecting me?"

She swallowed slowly. "I was going to kill your half sister. Too finish your father's work. But your mother prevented me on doing so." She smiled grimly, "She did manage to shoot her love child in the chest through. She of course was aiming at me. But dear Melanie saw that I was in danger and jumped in front of me."

"You actually have feelings for my half sister." Nicolas tilted his head to the right.

"I got to know her as I was helping plan her and Phillip's wedding." Vivian said. "I was of course going to follow through with my vow to kill Melanie for Lawrence. But now I see that's not the way to go to take down your mother for her sins." She smiled. "Your sister hates your mother, Nicky. There is no way in hell Melanie is ever going to forgive your mother for giving her up. Do you know Melanie's back story?"

"My father had informed me." Nicholas grinned. His face turned passive once more. "I'm actually glad that you haven't succeeded in killing Melanie. I'm happy father hadn't either. Why kill a innocent soul in my mother's sinful nature? Melanie was and still is the truly innocent party in this entire mess that my mother created."

"I agree." Vivian said with a grim smile. "I'm pleased that you don't want dear sweet Melanie dead, Nicky."

"I don't want her dead. But she won't get any of the inheritance." Nicholas growled deep in his throat. He took a few calming breathes. "So I take it mother is locked up?"

Vivian sighed deeply. "Unfortunately your mother has escaped justice once more. Melanie has dropped all charges against her. Your mother is actually right now lying unconscious in the room next to your sister's. She had a mental break down after Melanie rejected her as soon as she told her the truth." She sniffed. "Your mother will be perfectly fine. She'll get the rest her body craves – than she'll go on her merry way to marrying Bo – and giving birth to Bo's baby at long last."

"Mother is pregnant once more?" Nicholas jaw tightened. "Interesting. I didn't know this."

"I have a few plans for your mother." Vivian said.

"No you don't." Nicolas barked out. He stared deeply into her eyes, "Your vendetta against mother is over with. If I even get a hint that you are plotting in that brain of yours against my mother, than Aunt Vivian -" He left the sentence unfinished.

"Nicky, Carly has to pay." Vivian said waving her right hand.

"Leave mother too me." Nicholas growled.

"What are you planning?" Vivian's eyes lighted up.

"I'm planning on going to the hospital to check on my mother. Make sure that she and the baby are all right. Let her know that I forgive her for her killing my father." Nicholas said. "I'm going to repair the damage that she had caused in our relationship."

"Nicky!" Vivian barked in shocked.

"Mother needs to know that at least one of her children love her." Nicholas head tilted to the right. "Well at least one of her living children any ways. I'm sure that she's too guilt ridden over her shooting Melanie – to allow the fetus to claim her soul any time soon."

He tabbed the glass. "Mother needs to know that the family is going to be okay. So in doing so; I'm going to make myself known to my half sister. I'm going to make myself available to her. I'm going to tell her my own story on my not having mother in my life until I was twelve."

He sighed. "I'm going to tell her about father. That mother drove father in doing what he did when he learned of her betrayal. I'm going to help her forgive mother for giving her up."

"What are you planning on doing to mother and daughter?" Vivian right eye brow rose even higher.

"Nothing." Nicolas said. "I'm going to pull the family back together. After all as the only son – well for the time being that is. We still don't know the sex of the child as yet. But as the oldest son, it's my job to step up and take care of my mother and siblings." He eyed his aunt. "That's what I plan on doing. So Aunt Vivian don't even think of going near mother or the children."

"I have nothing against Melanie or the new baby. But once your mother has given Bo his child – than I have every right to rid the world of your mother." Vivian shrugged.

"YOU BURIED HER ALIVE!" Nicolas screamed throwing the glass over his great – aunt's shoulder. "You had your freaking chance on ending my mother's life than – but you changed your mind." He breathed in deeply. "I don't want my mother to die to pay for her sins." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"My mother remains alive. You stay away from her. You don't think of making her pay for her sins." He said before walking from the room.

MAGGIE'S HOME

"It's good to be home once more." Melanie sighed as she stepped into the living room. Turning around she smiled up into her husband's eyes. "Thank you for understanding my need to being here, Phillip. I know that this is far from what you thought of for our honeymoon."

"I wish that you stayed at the hospital. No one would have been able to get to you. Bo had guards posted twenty four seven at your door." Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife. "I don't like the fact that you checked out of the hospital after having a bullet lodged in your chest not even four days ago."

"I just want to get on with living my own life is all. I don't want to dwell on the past." Melanie pushed away from him. Walking towards the chair that was next to the roaring fireplace. Sitting down she kept her eyes on the fire. "I know you and I can't start our honeymoon anytime soon. At least not until they give me the okay to travel. I also know that you never dreamed that we would begin our lives in this way. But I feel strong enough to be out of that damn hospital bed." Swallowing. "I feel that I can recover that much faster in the one place that I feel the safest." Turning her head to see that Phillip had come to kneel down next to the right of the chair. "That is right here with Maggie. The one woman whom truly is like my mother. The mother of my choosing. The mother of my heart."

"Your mother loves you. She had never stopped. What she did was to keep you safe. Keep you alive." Phillip quietly said.

Melanie's hand rose to her chest and felt the heart beat. "I don't want to talk about this any more. So Carly managed to keep me alive when I was baby – but she almost ended my life in my adult hood." Shaking her head. "I don't need Carly Manning's concept of love and protection any longer. I don't want it." "It simply hurts too much."

"The scars will heal." Phillip said.

"I'm not touching my heart because the outward wound is hurting me." Melanie breathed. "I'm touching my heart because the inward wound is breaking me." Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, "I just want this pain to stop, Phillip. I just want this never ending pain to stop."

CARLY'S ROOM

Daniel felt himself fall backwards onto the bed with Carly wrapped tightly to his chest. His breath came out in short gasp. He felt how heavy her body was against his own; and he knew that she had finally run out of the strength that in her panic state she had. His hands removed the death hold that he had on her. He felt her chest move up and down as she calmed down.

"Carly, everything is going to be all right now. I have you. I will never let you go. I also have our beautiful sweet daughter with me. I'll never let go of her either. You two are safe with me. I'll protect you with my life." Daniel said in a quiet of the room, as his right hand gently circled her back. "You are my family – and I keep my family safe."

Bo didn't like this development. He wanted to be the sole protector of his princess. He deserved to be Carly's sole savior and soul mate. But than his heart broke as he realized that she had to share him with Hope. That with Hope alive, Carly had to deal with that his heart was with her and with Hope. That he shared three children with Hope. That his little girl still needed him and her mother in her life. He could handle the father of Carly's daughter in her life. He could handle sharing a part of Carly's soul with Daniel.

He trusted Daniel not to abuse the trust and steal Carly away from him.

"Daniel," She breathed into his neck as her hands rose and gently traced his cheek bones. Meeting on his jaw. "Oh Daniel." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as the sobs rose once more. But these sobs weren't the raw grief sobs of before …. no these sobs were for the regret of making horrible decisions in the past.

Decisions that she knew she would make again and again … even through she knew everything that had happened would still happen.

She felt his hot breath on her face. Her eyes opened as she just stared into his compassionate dark eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He didn't answer her with words. He simply leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Closing her eyes at the contact she just allowed him to tell of his forgiveness in the kiss that he was giving her. She felt his tongue on her lower lip and she opened her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Her hands lightly traced his jaw line and allowed him to deep their kiss.

Nothing else mattered. Just being int his moment. Being here in this time. That was all that mattered.

He finally pulled away from what felt like a lifetime of being in the most forgiving place in her soul. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled down into his tired and worn out face. "You need to rest. I'll leave you to it."

Suddenly he laughed softly. Her head tilted, "What did I say?"

"You are trying to leave. When it's me whom should leave. You need to get your rest, Carly, you need to gather your strength." With those words he managed to pull them up, and the next she knew her head was against the pillow.

"You know how to wear me out." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Daniel felt the heat on his cheeks. He watched as she feel into a sleep. He saw Bo trying to hid his laughter from the corner of his eye. Turning he smirked at the other man. "We had a great time together."

"Just keep in mind that was the only time that you guys were together. No repeat performances." Bo said in a stiff voice.

"Does that mean no repeat performances with Hope?" Daniel's hand never left Carly's right shoulder. "Because, Bo if you are still thinking of Hope in that way – then you will damage Carly more. I can't allow that to happen."

Bo stiffened in anger.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	10. BRUTAL TRUTH

WAITING ROOM / NURSES DESK

Nicholas walked with a firm step up to the nurses desk. "Yes, I need the rooms for Doctor Carly Manning, and Melanie Layton please. I'm here to see my mother and sister."

"Nicholas." Kate said nonplussed. She didn't even know why she would even be surprised that Nicholas would come to Salem; after receiving the news about his mother. But, she couldn't put her finger on it, she was just surprised.

Nicholas turned to the right with a sad smile, "Hello Kate. I wish it was on a happier note on seeing your beautiful face once more."

Kate couldn't help the slight flush that rose in her cheeks. "It's good to see you again, Nicholas. I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you also."

"Yes, or perhaps no, I mean it's been quite a while since the last time I saw mother. We had a major blow out the last time I saw her." Nicholas sighed deeply. "I found out that she betrayed my father. I was outraged. So outraged that I kicked her out of my life and heart."

His jaw tightened. "I was even more angry after I heard about my father's end. But recently I received some information on how my father had been treating her." Swallowing, "I'm here to try to make amends with her. Also get to know my half sister."

"You know, now may not be the time for a reunion, Nicholas, your mother has been through a few tough days recently. Her doctor's aren't letting anyone in her room right now." Hope said coming to stand next to Kate. "We don't want to add any more stress to your mother right now."

"I have heard about what had happened." Nicholas said. "Has my mother woken up yet?"

"Yes. But, it sounds like she has settled down once more." Hope gently said. "Bo, Daniel and Jennifer are in there with her right now. Daniel isn't allowing anyone else in. Expect for the nurses to assist him when needed."

"At least mother can be off life support now." Nicholas smiled slightly. "I know how much she hates being hooked up to machines." He hated the fact that both Bo and Daniel were in the room with his mother. But he had been prepared for at least Bo to be by her side non stop. So he managed to hide his true feelings from his body language. It wouldn't do good to set off Hope's doubts about him after all.

"Once your mother gets the rest that her body is craving, than she'll be happy to see you Nicholas." Hope put her hand on the young man's right arm. "Real glad. She'll be happy to have both her children in the same town as she."

"Speaking of which, how did Melanie handle the truth?" Licking his lips. "What I heard before I left Dublin, mother didn't even tell Melanie the truth until the tragedy that was a shooting." Nicholas placed his hand over Hope's.

Hope sighed, "Not good."

"That's why my mother was put on life support, wasn't it?" Nicholas asked in soft serious voice. "Melanie's rejection was the final straw for her."

Hope didn't answer. She didn't need too. He could read it in her eyes. Perhaps Hope would be the perfectly way to make Bo pay for taking his mother's heart away from his father. He would keep the idea in mind. "Is Melanie up for any visitors."

"You sister checked herself out early today. She's staying with Maggie." Hope sighed. "Nicholas, wait a few weeks before trying to make contact with her. Allow her wound to heal. One more shock may undue what Daniel managed to do for her. She wouldn't want to end back up in the hospital."

"Whom allowed her to be checked out! I'm going to have their medical license revoked!" Nicholas demanded. "My sister just got shot in her chest – not even three days ago. What quack of a doctor allowed her to leave?!"

"Your sister is very stubborn, Nicholas. Just like your mother. When Melanie has her mind and heart set upon something, nothing, not even a gun shot to the chest, is going to keep her from getting her own way." Hope replied. "There was no stopping her. If she hadn't gone to Maggie's – then she would have checked in at the Salem Inn. She's much safer at Maggie's."

"I still don't like this development." Nicholas looked over his shoulder at his mother's closed door. "This is going to set mother's recovery back a major step." He couldn't keep the slight bitterness from his voice.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Get out." Bo said. "Thank you for calming Carly down when she came too. But you are no longer needed, Daniel, nor will you be again."

"Melanie is my daughter. Carly is the mother of my child. I'm in this family, weather you like or not." Daniel frowned. "Only reason why you are truly a member of the family, Bo, is because you managed to finally get Carly with child." His hand never left Carly's shoulder. "My heart and soul belongs solely to my daughter, and the mother of my daughter. I'm not split down the middle – unlike you."

"Carly needs me." Bo softly cried out.

"Yes she needs you. But she also loves you, Bo. Her whole heart and soul belong to you." Daniel said in a quiet voice. "But, Bo, you can't say the same thing. Your heart and soul belongs to Hope. Always had, and always will. You can proclaim all you want that you are willing to walk away from Hope, and be happy with Carly. But we all know that's a lie. Carly knows."

"Get your hands off of Carly." Bo took a step forward.

"Stay where you are Bo." Daniel ordered in a hard, but soft tone. "I want things made clear between us here, and now. I want a witness to witness what is said here, and now. I want a witness to witness you pledge the rest of your life to Carly. I want a witness to here to make sure that you aren't going to crush Carly once more."

Bo's jaw tightened. "You have no call to treat me like this, Daniel. Who the hell are you man, to keep me away from Carly like this? You aren't related to her. You aren't her father, or her brother. I would expect this treatment from Frankie. You are just the man whom gotten Carly pregnant with your child. You are just the man whom took advantage of her in her lonely state all those years ago."

"I never took advantage of her. She was the one whom asked me up to her room." Daniel smiled as he remembered his one and only night with Carly. "The moment that we kissed, it was no longer about her lonesomeness, or my problems at that moment. It became about two people whom were destined to be together in that time. For all t -"

Bo's eyes squinted. "You are in love with her yourself."

"So what if I am." Daniel whispered. "She'll chose you over me. She chose Lawrence over me. She would much rather live in fear, hatred, and death, then live in pure, and honest love."

"She'll have the pure and honest love with me. She'll have the life that I promised her so many years ago in Mexico." Bo's chin lifted. "I'm forsaking Hope for her." His voice softened. "I'm never going to allow her to be taken from me ever again."

"You are forsaking Hope for her." Daniel repeated back in a snide voice. "Oh won't Carly be ever so pleased to hear that. How much guilt do you think she'll be carrying around, knowing that she stole you from your true soul mate?!"

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lifted. "Time to get you underneath those covers." He watched as her right arm drifted slowly from her lap, up his chest, and around his neck. Tilting his head down he met her mouth with his own.

Melanie slowly pulled out of the kiss, "I can't wait until we can be together underneath those covers, as we are always meant to be."

"Give it a few weeks. Then you won't be able to keep me from them." He whispered as he began to walk. Her head drifted to rest against his chest, just underneath his heart. He tighten his gripe on his soul mate as he made the way up the stairs.

Pushing the door opened with his left leg, he was happy that it hadn't been shut all the way. It would have been a pain trying to open it without waking up his now sleeping wife. He walked to the bed and gently placed his bride down. Sitting down next to her. "I love you, Melanie, and always will. I'll willing give up my life for you. For you are my life." He softly said as he stroked the hair from her cheek.

"Things will go easier with your mother, soon, I promise. Anytime you want advice on crazy parental issues … than I'm the guy for you." He smiled, "You made the wise choice in choosing me to being your soul mate, and husband, Melanie. My parents are far from normal as they come."

He bent down and brushed his lips lightly across her forehead. "I love you." He whispered as he sat straight once more. Bending over he pulled the fleece blanket off from the back board. He covered his wife and just leaned against the head board, watching as she got the rest that her body craved.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Hope always claimed that Carly was her replacement." Daniel went on. "But, hell now, Hope will claim that Carly stole you from her. Hell, the entire town knows that to be the truth." He glared over at Bo. "You want Carly to live under that for the rest of her life? You want her to live in the guilt, and grief over taking you from Hope for the rest of her life?"

"I make Carly happy and whole." Bo said in a firm voice. "I love her."

"You love the idea of her. You love that you are her sole protector." Daniel ratted off. "But, is that truly true soul mate love? No." He simply said. "You don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Bo asked with a deep frown. He didn't like what he was seeing before his eyes. Daniel was tending to Carly in a way that a man would with the woman of his heart and soul. Daniel had yet let his hand off of Carly's skin. It was as if the man didn't want to allow his touch to leave the person whom had claimed his soul. Within the time of their talk Daniel's hand had left Carly's face, to rest on her neck, shoulder bade, shoulder, arm, hand, than traveled back up towards her cheek. Daniel's hand was currently now intertwined with Carly's. He wouldn't have been able to tell whom hand was which, expect Daniel's thumb was lightly stroking the outside of Carly's thumb.

"I loved her from the first moment I set eyes on her." Daniel said looking into Carly's closed eyelids. "It was in the crowded room where we were having our first day of conferences. I was chatting it up with some collages, and my eyes traveled to the door. She walked in, and my breath literally hitched up. She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen in my life." Smiling gently, "I managed to get the seat next to her, before anyone else could claim it."

"She smiled, but before we could even say one word to one another, the meeting started. She escaped before I could tell her my name, and I wanted to have dinner with her that night." Daniel lifted her hand to his lips, "But, later that night I found her at the bar. She looked lonely so I decided to buy her a drink. We hit if off and knew that we had to be together."

"So you forced her up to your room." Bo said in a rough voice.

"No, she actually asked me up to her room." Daniel never took his eyes off of Carly as he was telling the story of their past. "We connected like how I never connected with another woman before in my life. I knew that she was the woman that God had chosen for me. I woke up the next morning with the intent on confessing my love for her, when she said she was married. My heart broke when she told me a little about her marriage with Lawrence. I wanted to tell her that she should leave Lawrence, and be happy with me. But, I could tell she loved her husband. So I kept my mouth shut. I told her that our time was just a one time thing. That I wanted her as my friend."

"I should have told her to divorce Lawrence, to marry me. Deep down I knew Lawrence was all wrong for her. But, she looked me straight in the eyes and silently begged me to let her leave. Not to fight for her love." Daniel's hand left Carly's hand, and made it's way up to her cheek once more. "I obeyed."

His hand traced her jaw line, and underneath her bottom of her lips. "Now look what has happened to her. I knew you were fragile when I first set eyes on you. Everything in me was screaming that you needed someone to rescue you, why I didn't I listen? God, why didn't I listen?" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Look what I had done to you. I willing allowed you to leave me, and go back to the hell that was Lawrence, just too keep you as my friend."

Daniel suddenly turned, and stared with raw pain etched permanently in his eyes, "Do you love her enough to let her go?"

"Yes." Bo whispered. Clearing his throat. "I loved her enough o let her go. When she chose Lawrence and Nicky over me, I let her go."

"You were with Billie than weren't you?" Daniel stated.

"Yes." Bo stated.

"You are with Hope now." Daniel harshly shot back. "Do you see a fucking pattern here, Bo? Carly isn't the one for you, man. She's always having to fight for a place in your heart and soul. Always with Hope, always. First because you honesty thought Hope was dead, now Hope is alive. Carly was always fine with the ghost of Hope. Hell, she's fine, overjoyed matter of fact, that Hope is alive. But, Carly knows that she isn't first and only in your heart."

"Like Carly first and only in your heart." Bo stated back.

"Carly always was the first." Daniel quietly said.

"But, she wasn't the only one in your heart. Forgetting Rebecca?" Bo said in the quiet of the room.

"Carly introduced me to Rebecca." Daniel barked back. He took a few deep calming breaths. "Rebecca knew of my love for Carly, even through she never spoken one word to me. I learned to grow to love Rebecca, we were happy together."

"Carly was and still is first in my soul. Melanie comes in second, and Rebecca was the third. I always thought Rebecca was a distant second, but my soul knew different. She was third." Daniel looked back down into the closed eyes of Carly. "I love Carly. I love you enough to give you up." He let go of her hand and stepped back.

Bo finally managed to move, he was soon back by his Princess's side. Carefully sitting at her side, pulling her gently against his chest. "I'm never going to let you go again, Princess, I promise you that." He said in the stillness of the room.

Daniel had his answer.

END CHAPTER NINE


	11. YOU DON'T LIVE IN A GLASS HOUSE

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

Blinking ever slowly as she felt the sleep grit that clung stubbornly on her eye lashes. She felt as if two inches of slim was between her eye lashes and her cheek. She hated this feeling. It made her feel gross and unworthy to being a human being. Not to mention every pore was crying out against the grim that had built up. Her body was screaming at her to take care of it. To wash away all the filth and grim, that she had willing allowed to grow on her skin. Her body was screaming at the abuse that she had put it under.

Her body was simply screaming at her to live once more. Too stop being part of the living dead – too be part of the living living. It demanded to be clean.

She breathed in, and tasted the rancid that was her breath. Her vocal box finally gave away to protest – and she heard her own groan in her ears. But, it was so raw that it hurt her senses. Her eyes blinked in a rapid fashion – the glare was bothering her eyes. All she wanted too do was shut her eyes from the glare – to welcome the darkness once more. But, her brain had other ideas. It wanted to be active once more. Messages were sent on down to her eyes to continue it's blinking.

Shapes began to form in the blinding light. She desperately wanted to close eyes – but they weren't obeying her. So, she just allowed her eyes to adjust to seeing the shapes. Ever so slowly the blinding light receded into the background, and she began to make out that she was in a bedroom. Her bedroom – at Maggie's. Her nerves system relaxed in the safety knowledge that it was safe at home. With Maggie.

She cried out suddenly. Pain was shooting through her heart. Her eyes finally obeyed her wish and squeezed shut. She felt hot tears on her equally hot cheeks as she wept in pain. She felt warm and strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to a firm and strong chest. She felt her throat pulse as her cries broke out from her soul.

When will this pain stop? Why was she in so much pain? What had happened to cause her this pain in her heart? As the pain ever slowly began to ease up – memory came floating in her brain. She was on top of the roof in her wedding dress – she and Phillip had just taken their vows – they were man and wife. She was standing at the wall overlooking the grounds – with Vivian at her side – she was begging to move away from the wall – her fear of heights had kicked in – Vivian's hands were firm and rough against her – it seemed like the older woman was trying to push her off the roof. Doctor Manning was suddenly with them – but she had such a wild look in her eyes when she had turned to face her. Suddenly Doctor Manning had pulled out a gun – and was pointing it right her. Doctor Manning fired – and the bullet was ever slowly coming towards her – she felt her body jerk backwards as the bullet hit her.

She was back in the darkness that she couldn't escape from. Fear, anger, loathing surrounded her, reaching out to grasp her – too drag her down among them. To never let her escape ever again.

"Mommy help me!" She cried out in a raw painful voice.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Mommy help me!" Her daughter's cry was clear as day. Her eyes opened wide and she breathed in deeply. "Melanie!" She cried out. She fought off the hands that were trying to hold her down, "Get off of me bastard! My daughter needs me! Get off of me. Now!" She roared in Bo's face.

Bo just held on and just waited until the fight was worn out of her.

"Bo, I'm warning you." She said in a soft seething voice.

"Princess, she's okay. I promise you. Melanie is just fine." Bo said in a patient voice. "You need to rest."

"I don't trust you." She breathed.

Bo blinked and released her. He stood to his feet and moved away from the bed. It wasn't the time to try to reason with her. She was in full on Mama Bear mode – when she was like this; than even he couldn't prevent her from doing what she actually truly needed. Not where her children; in which he wasn't the father were concerned. But soon he would be able to step in and fight it out with her. When she realized that she was carrying his child.

Carly jerked the blanket from her body, turning she slammed her feet on the ground. "I'm coming baby girl, mommy is coming." She breathed as she felt her head spin. "Nothing is going to prevent me from getting to you." She stood up and her knees buckled underneath her. She would have fallen hard against the floor – expect strong arms supported her. "You can't stop me from getting to our baby girl, Daniel, don't try to fight me."

"I would never dream of fighting you." Daniel said. "But, just so you know, Carly, Melanie checked herself out of the hospital yesterday early evening. She has stated that she wishes to finish her recovery at Maggie's." Her green eyes had risen to meet his brown ones as he spoke, "She has stated that she doesn't want us to bother her."

"She doesn't want me." Carly barked in harsh laughter. Her hand rose from his right forearm and patted his cheek. "She'll see you, Daniel. How can she not. You are her daddy. You had no say on my decision to give her up at birth." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Once she calms down enough to realize that Trent Layton was never ever related to her by DNA, that you, Daniel, a kind and loving man is her father, she'll be over joyed."

"She will be over joyed to have you as her mother also." Daniel said. "Her system just needs to get the rest and healing that it's craving."

Carly shook her head, "No, she'll never accept me in her life." Swallowing, "Just as long as I keep her safe from Vivian, then I'm fine with it." Looking back up into his eyes. "That's why I'm pleading guilty. I am going to also ask for the full plenty of law." She never let her eyes lower even one quarter of an inch from his; "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in a small jail cell. I'm going to stay in there with no hopes of ever seeing the outside world ever again."

"Carly, Melanie dropped the charges." Daniel said with a smile. "You are not going to prison."

"Who made her do this? You?" Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look up at Bo, "You! How dare you! How could you so willing put my daughter's life in danger?! Oh yes, because she's not yours. I will never forgive you for this act Bo Brady."

Bo's heart sank. He opened his mouth to speak; but closed it once more. If he said one word – than Carly would go off on a rant; it would take forever to calm her down. It is for the best for her to get her angry words out now. Then they could move on with the information that she needed to hear.

"Bo wasn't the one to make Melanie change her heart." Daniel said. "Melanie made her own decisions."

Never taking her eyes off of Bo, "I don't believe you, Daniel." Steel clouded her green eyes, "I know all about your treatment of my daughter when she first came to Salem, Bo Brady. I know that you gave her no quarter during the Trent Layton murder case. I know that you suspected her even after Nick Fallen confessed."

"I didn't know that she was yours." Bo said in a calm voice. "I knew she was innocent, Carly. But, Melanie had such a wall around her spirit, that I wanted to break through. I thought if I kept the pressure on her, than -"

"Then what, Bo? Then you would be able to be the knight in shining armor for her also?!" Carly demanded. She pushed Daniel away an inch, as he tried to help her to her feet. She wanted to keep kneeling on her knees as she yelled at Bo. "How dare you treat a innocent person the way you treated Melanie! Melanie is a human being and deserved to have her rights protected. But no, the great Bo Brady knew better. You disgust me."

Bo sighed deeply, "I'm not apologizing for my past mistakes concerning Melanie." He smiled softly, "But, I'm happy that she came to her senses and realizes that you were trying to protect her. I'm happy that she doesn't want to use the tragedy to punish you."

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter ever again, Bo. Your contact with her and me is over." Carly allowed Daniel to finally help her to her feet. Sitting on the bed, "Now get out of my sight."

"I can't do that, Carly." Bo said. "I know you are angry with me now. But, in time -"

"In time my anger will just grow." Carly stated. Daniel sat down next to her, she felt his protective arms around her waist. "Get out."

"You are pregnant with my child." Bo said.

"G-E-T O-U-T!" Carly stressed.

Bo saw that Carly would be safe with Daniel and Jennifer, he nodded. Walking to the door he paused. "I love you Princess, and always will." With that he turned and left the room.

Once the door closed, Carly turned and rested her head against Daniel's chest. She burst into heart wrenching sobs. She felt Daniel tighten his gripe on her body pulling her closer to him. She felt his lips on her hot forehead.

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

"It hurts so much." Melanie cried into Phillip's chest. "Why must this hurt so much."

"The wound is healing." Phillip said in a soft voice. His hand was tracing the bandage that covered his wife's heart.

"I'm not talking about the actual wound. I'm talking about my soul." Melanie whispered. "Why must this hurt so much? Why can't the damn hurt leave all ready? I don't want it. I never asked for it."

"I know you never asked for it, baby. But sometimes pain in the soul is necessary to lead a full filled life." Phillip's jaw clenched and unclenched. "I had to learn that when I lost my legs."

Melanie looked into her husband's eyes and saw the deep grief that he still carried. But, she also the calm and acceptance that he had gained through the experience. "I wish I had been there by your side, Phillip."

"Me too baby, me too." Phillip sighed as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. "I wish I had known you long time ago. If I had – then it would have saved me from the mistakes that I made with Belle."

"Seeing how you are no longer in love with Bell, you shouldn't have any problems being around her. I think it's time to arrange a visit with the family. That way you can still see Claire. Get your friendship back on track with Shawn and Belle." Melanie said tracing his chin. "I know you miss all three of them."

"I would like that. Only," Phillip blew his air out of his nose, "doubt if Shawn would be down with that. There is some major history between my nephew and myself." Shaking his head, "Doubt he wants me near Claire and Belle."

"Call him." Melanie simply said. "He's your best friend. I'm sure he feels the loss just as much as you."

"When you are up and about, I'll my nephew." Phillip tapped her nose. "I love you."

"I love you." She said as she leaned up and captured his lips once more.

"I love you with my entire heart, and soul." He said looking her deeply in the eyes after they broke apart. "You are my life."

"I know." Melanie softly said. "I was unsure of my love for you up to the point of saying our vows. But, the moment I said the first word; I knew then, and there that my love for you was the love that I had been waiting for my entire life." She bit her lip, "Don't be mad."

"First confession of our married life." Phillip said with a twinkle. But, her eyes spoke volume, "I will never be mad at your last confused feelings towards Nathan Horton." He promised.

"I wrote Nathan a letter. In it, I stated that I wouldn't marry you, if he came to the wedding." Melanie softly confessed.

"I'm glad he never showed up." Phillip said seriously. "Thank you for telling me. Now we can put that in our pasts and move on with our lives." Leaning forward, "I love you." He captured her mouth with his own once more. Deepening the kiss the moment he made contact.

CARLY'S ROOM

"I have made the biggest mistake of my life, Daniel." Carly wept in his chest. "I can't believe that I'm going to have that man's child. I'm going to be connected to Bo Brady for the rest of my life." She lifted her head, "I'm so sorry that I let that man be near our daughter."

"Bo is no threat towards Melanie or too you, Carly." Daniel's right hand rose and wiped away a fallen tear. "He loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

"He only wants that because I'm carrying his child." Carly said in cold voice. "Once this little one is born, than he'll have his precious child to protect. I'm going to plead guilty for shooting Melanie – and I will spend the rest of my life behind bars." Her jaw tighten, "But Bo is right, no innocent unborn child deserves that fate. Even through I'm his or her biological mother."

"Stop it Carly!" Daniel said in hard voice. "You are a wonderful mother."

Carly chocked as she laughed. "How can you say that, Daniel? I thought my first born child was dead at birth? I didn't listen to my heart and soul – which were screaming that my son was alive." Her eyes slanted, "I willing gave my precious baby daughter up for adoption at birth – without seeing the adoptive parents face to face. I shot my own daughter almost to death." Her left hand rested on her thin stomach, "If this child has any chance to actually be born, than he or she will be better off not having me in his or her life."

"Why are you so damn stubborn? I have only seen you like when it came to patients." Daniel sighed as his arm tighten around her waist. "Bo loves you, Carly. He loves you. Not because you are having his child. He feel head over heels in love with you when you first met. You were not carrying his child back than ..."

"He was mourning for Hope." Carly softly said. "I had no right to him. I have no right to him. Hope is alive. They share three children together, and one grandchild. I'm not going to take him from his family."

"He's divorcing Hope. Hope isn't fighting him on it. She agrees with his decision and where his heart lies now." Daniel stated in com placement tone.

"N-n-no …." Carly breathed as she began to move away from Daniel. He just wrapped his free arm around her front once more. "Daniel you have to let me go. I have to fix this. I need to fix this. I can't ruin Bo's life any longer."

WAITING ROOM

Bo opened the door to the closed in waiting room. He found Hope sitting in one of the chairs, her head against the wall. "Fancy Face," He softly said so not to alarm her.

Hope's eyes slowly blinked open, "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the depression in his eyes.

"Carly hates me." Bo hands went deeply into his jeans.

"Carly loves you." Hope quickly replied.

"Carly doesn't trust me." Bo sighed. "I don't blame her, not one bit. I was too stubborn and so sure of myself. I should have paid heed when you told me to back off of Melanie." Licking his lips, "I felt such a connection to her from the first moment I set eyes on her. I put it off that she was Max's half sister – so that made her family. But, I knew that connection was stronger than Max. I felt such a pull towards Melanie. I wanted to save her from her past. From the present that she was marking out for herself."

"There was no way that you could have known that Melanie is Carly's daughter." Hope sighed deeply. "It has been what twenty odd years since you last had any contact with Carly?"

"I should have known." Bo seethed through his nose. "She's from Carly. Carly is in my soul. I swear that I could feel Carly where she was in the world." Bitter tears rolled down his pale cheeks, "But, than I let my guard down. I let her slip out of my soul."

"No, you just allowed me to heal your soul. The soul that I tore apart at my 'death'". Hope softly said. "I'm sorry."

"No Fancy Face, you had nothing to do with this unforgivable sin of mine. I was willing to allow Carly to slip away." Bo blinked, "I will never forgive myself. If I had just allowed the smallest part of her to remain in my soul – than I would have known when Lawrence turned on her."

Hope remained silent. "What do you want me to do to help?"

"Carly won't believe me if I tell her that you are fine with the divorce, and my marrying her." Bo sighed. "She has kicked me out of her heart. Don't blame her for it. I deserve it. I did the unforgivable act concerning her. I went after her daughter."

Hope stood to her feet. "I'll talk to her. Doubt if she'll listen to me. But I'll reassure her that I'm okay with her love for you. That I won't stand in your way to having a family with her. That Ciara will be part of your family." She swallowed, "That even if there wasn't even a baby concerned – I would willing step aside for her to have you."

"Thank you." Bo looked her in the eyes. "I will always love you, Fancy Face."

"I will always love you Brady." Hope said walking towards him. Wrapping her arms around his back she pulled herself into his arms. "If only we had figured out that damn plot all those years ago. Then I wouldn't have been taken from you and Shawn Douglas." She said into his shoulder.

Bo suddenly wept. Hope held her soul mate tightly against her as he wept about her supposed death so many years ago. She finally felt his soul breaking at the lose of her. Her eyes closed as she went back so many years to when Bo had to grieve for her death – and move on for the shake of their little boy.

CARLY'S ROOM

"Bo loves you." Daniel said staring into Carly's green eyes. He had succeeded in setting her back into bed. His hand was lightly running across her forehead. "He's not going to allow you to leave his life again. He has learned his lesson on what happens to you outside of his realm."

"I can't have him any more. I should never have been granted to enter his life, and soul. It wasn't my place. It was never my place." Carly gripped his right hand tightly in both of her own. "Daniel don't you understand that I'm the downfall to him? That I will only cause him pain, and suffering if he remains by my side. If he continues on pushing Hope away. Doesn't he understand that Vivian will gladly target him alongside me?" She swallowed.

"I doubt even Vivian would be cruel enough to kill me while I'm carrying a innocent baby." She prayed to God that she was right. "So I'll be safe for the remainder of the pregnancy. Once the baby is born; I know that Bo will make sure that our baby will be protected." Breathing in and out, "I made a deal with Vivian, Daniel, I go to prison for the rest of my life. I remain in my cell – with only the tiniest of all windows high above where I can't even attempt to look out of it. She'll leave Melanie alone for all time."

"Melanie will be safe, Daniel. The deal includes this baby." Carly let her right hand off of his, raising it to stroke his right cheek. "Please make Bo understand, Daniel, I need your help in this."

"I can't help you in this Carly." Daniel whispered. "I can't help you commit suicide."

"It's my life. It's my decision. It's my way of finally protecting my children against my enemies." Carly said in a steel voice.

"Don't you get it yet, Katerina!" Daniel was angry. "You don't live in a glass house. You never did, Katerina. No matter how much your father tried to teach you that. You aren't alone in this world. You have people whom truly care deeply about you. People whom truly don't want you dead or harmed. People whom truly do love you. Your enemies or your friends enemies, Katerina. It's time you allow your stubborn soul to realize that."

"You are wrong Daniel. You are deadly wrong." Carly whispered. "My enemies will use the people whom I love to destroy me." Her hand stilled on his cheek. "I'm going to put an end to it all. Just as soon as my baby is put into his or her father's arms. Once I'm where Vivian wants me – than all my enemies will be satisfied."

"I want you engrave this in your soul – in the deepest reaches of your soul, Katerina." Daniel cupped her face with the palms of his hands. His burning eyes reaching into her soul. "You are not alone in this world. You have touched people's lives and made them better. Those same people have touched your life and made it better. The house of glass that you managed to build around you – has shattered into millions of pieces – to never be able to come together ever again.

"You are not going to be allowed to attempt to build a new glass house around you, Katerina. I won't allow you to. Your children won't allow you too. Nicky! Melanie! Your unborn baby! We love you. We will always love you. We will always fight for you. Even when you give up. We are the ones whom will never give up the fight."

Carly stared for what seemed like a lifetime into Daniel's soul. She took in what his soul was telling her. She felt him finally sweeping away every shard of glass that had been surrounding her soul. She knew that she would never see a piece of glass in her soul ever again. Truth to be told – she never wanted too. She wanted to freely enjoy her children and in order to do that she couldn't have any glass near her.

She felt the time and place rushing back to her. She knew that she was in her hospital room – lying in bed with Daniel sitting in front of her. She felt another presence in the room – and knew that it wasn't Bo. But the presence was a well known comforting one. Truly only one other person in her past could make her feel that way. Jennifer.

"My name is Carly." She spoke softly. "Don't ever use Katerina with me ever again, Daniel. I hate that name. Lawrence always called me that. Until I was pregnant with our daughter."

"Why did you allow our daughter to have that name as part of her legacy?" Daniel shrugged.

"I was selfish and stupid. I wasn't thinking." Carly whispered. "I wanted her to have all of me that I could give her. That meant my name."

"It's a beautiful name. It's no longer going to be able to cause you pain, Carly. Our daughter will carry it with grace." Daniel smiled.

"I'm not going to allow Bo to give up his love for his Fancy Face. I'm not going to steal Bo from Hope. Never again." Carly whispered the last. "He's going to fight me on this, but he's going to remain with his soul mate. His only soul mate."

"You are so wrapped up in his soul – that it can't tell the difference any longer. To it … it has two souls mates." Daniel said. "The divorce is going to happen."

"No." Carly said firmly. "I won't allow it." She swallowed, "You and I are going to get married. Now."

Daniel blinked. His heart skipped a beat. He wanted to shout to the world that Carly has finally chosen him. That his soul mate had finally come back to him. But than the truth of his reality settled in, she wasn't his. She was never his. "No." He firmly stated.

"I know that we don't love one another, Daniel. But in order -" Daniel put his hand over her lips.

"Shut up Carly. I'm not going to marry you. Not today. Not ever." He firmly said. Steel was in his eyes. "If you think that you are going to get someone else to marry you – then you my dear are sadly mistaken. No one wants to cross Bo Brady."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled his hand from her mouth. "Why Daniel, why?"

"Bo is your soul mate." Daniel simply stated. "He's your protector. Always has been – and always will be."

Carly just stared into his eyes until her own drew dazed with tiredness. The last thing she saw was Daniel's soul telling her something she couldn't even begin to understand …...

END CHAPTER TEN


	12. FACE TIME BETWEEN MOTHER AND SON

CARLY'S ROOM

"You are going to be released today." Daniel said with a grin as he walked into the room. "But, you aren't cleared for rounds quite yet. You need to heal before you are going to be allowed to sign back in. Your job is safe, Carly."

Carly sighed, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Daniel said.

"Yes you did. You stuck your neck out for me." Carly smiled sadly. "Perhaps I shouldn't practice medicine anymore. At least not in Salem."

"You are a damn good doctor, Carly Manning. You are going to continue to practice here in Salem. This is your home." Daniel said with a low growl. "I won't have that quitters talk from you, Carly, not ever again."

"Who says that I am not doing more harm than good? Seriously Daniel, how am I living up to my oath?" Sighing as she placed her hands on the bed and pushed up, "First do no harm." Wrapping her arms across her womb, "I haven't practiced that in so long? I don't know when I haven't done harm first?"

"You saved Rafe. At the cost of your very life, you saved Rafe. You were willing to accept the hit man's bullet in order to save Rafe." Daniel stepped up and put his arms on her shoulders, just underneath her shoulder blades. "You practice first do no harm every second of your life, Carly. Sometimes you are pushed to have to harm in order to save … but you never practice it."

"Melanie …." Carly whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You didn't think that Melanie would step in front of Vivian as the bullet was rushing towards her." Daniel said firmly looking into her green eyes.

"I shot a gun." Carly said with anger, "I shot a gun at a human being. Willing. Granted it was Vivian Alamain, whom really isn't a human being after all. But, that's not the point, Daniel. I shot at something that God had created. I meant to kill one of God's creations – even through I don't agree with him in his wisdom in Vivian. But, still HE created her. Whom am I to decide to wipe her off the face of the earth? Whom am I too decide that she's not worthy to live?"

Carly breathed in deeply. "Whom am I too have decided that Lawrence wasn't worthy to live? Whom was I too stab Lawrence, my lawful and under God's eye husband too death?"

"Saving Melanie ..." Carly broke in before Daniel could finish.

"I killed someone, Daniel. I had willing taken someone else's life. I would do it all over again." Carly had stepped back from him. "If anyone threaten my children safety … I'll kill them." Steel entered her eyes. "That's why it is best and safest for them if I am behind bars. Vivian will be satisfied. She'll tell all my enemies that I am finally done in. She'll make sure my children will live safe and happy lives."

"You can't trust anything Vivian tells you, Carly. Do you honestly think that a mad woman like Vivian isn't going to decide that her personal vendetta against you is over if you are out of the picture? She'll decide down the line that your children are fair game. Nicky is safe … he's after all Lawrence's son. But Melanie and this baby is fair game to her."

"Melanie has you to protect her. This baby will have both Bo and Hope too protect him or her. They are safe. Much safer without me in their lives." Carly pleaded. "Help me protect them, Daniel. Please."

Daniel moved quickly and grabbed Carly, pulling her into him. Looking down into her green eyes, "The only way I will help you protect our children, Carly, is with you by my side."

Before Carly could even form a reply the door opened. "Hello Mother." She quickly moved away from Daniel and looked wide eyed at her son. "Nicky ..." She breathed.

"It's good to see you again, Mother, I have missed you." Nicholas said with tears in his eyes. "I have much to ask forgiveness."

"Nicky …." Carly couldn't think of saying anything else. She was surprised to see her son before her once more. She honestly thought that the last time he was in front of her was the last time.

BO AND HOPE'S HOUSE

"Do you think I'm insane?" Bo turned to look at Doug whom was sitting next to him on the couch.

"For leaving my daughter. For willing breaking my daughter's heart." Doug looked his son in law straight in the eyes. "Yes, I think you are insane, Bo." Sighing deeply. "If you were doing this over some other woman, than I would have you locked up. I would beat you till you are a bloodily pulp." Tears had come to his eyes, "But, this is Carly."

"I'm sorry Doug." Bo softly said. "I shouldn't have ever given up hope on Hope. I should have never believed that she died in that damn cage. I should have searched until I found her body."

Doug swung his arm over his back and squeezed him hard. "You aren't the only one whom grieved Hope, Bo. She's my daughter, my DNA runs through her. I allowed myself to feel the lose of my precious child. Truly I was the one whom let you and Shawn Douglas down, by not trying to use my strong DNA tie to Hope to search for her."

"What's done, is done. You can't change the past." Hope said walking from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "Time to allow the guilt to put in the past …. where it belongs." Setting the tray on the table across from the men. Lifting her head with a small smile, "I'm alive and I'm home."

"Where you belong sweetheart." Doug stood up and moved around the table to wrap his only daughter up in his arms. He held her tightly against her. Kissing the top of her head, "Where you belong. With your loved ones." He lowered his voice, "It's not too late to fight for him."

"Daddy, it's all right." She said in his ear. "I'm fine with Bo choosing Carly over me." She hugged her father tighter too her for a few more minutes, than she pulled away. Lifting her hand to wipe the stray tear at the corner of his left eye. "I love you daddy."

"I love you sweetheart." Doug softly said.

Bo lowered his head in guilt.

Hope stepped back as Ciara came running the stairs, "I'm happy to be back in my room. I'm happy that mommy and daddy are with me once more." Putting her hand on her father's shoulder, "Even through daddy isn't staying here."

"Oh little one," Bo wrapped his arms around his daughter, and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"Carly needs you more than mommy and me." Ciara simply stated as she squeezed her father before pulling away. "With that mean scary woman Vivian still around. Carly isn't safe." Tilting her head to the right, "Even if Vivian gets put away for life – Carly still won't be safe."

"You know if there was any other way to protecting Carly, little one, than I would do it. Than I would be able to be with your mother and you." Bo sighed deeply, "But, there's no other way."

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

"Your mother is being released today." Phillips said as he put his cell in his right pants pocket.

"I don't have a mother." Melanie frowned darkly up at him.

"Yes you do." Phillip said with a smile. "I get angry with my mother all the time, and I kick her out of my life and heart. All the time. But, I always have her here." He tapped his heart. "No matter how stubborn or angry I get, I always know that my mother is with me."

"I don't have a mother." Melanie tapped her heart. "She killed all hopes when she took that freaking pot shot at me. She isn't all that good with her aim." Her right eye brow rose, "If she was, then she would have had me dead at the center."

Phillip turned and walked from the room. Melanie felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She knew she was being a stubborn bitch towards her mother – but damn it she couldn't help it. She was still too angry at Carly to let any of her anger go. Even through she wouldn't punish her with a prison sentence, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to hate her for abandoning her.

CARLY'S ROOM

"When did you get to Salem?" Carly finally found her voice and asked the first question to pop in her head.

"Four days ago. I wanted to come in and see you. But everyone told me that you were still in a critical state. To keep you safe the only ones whom should be by your side was Bo, Daniel and Jennifer." Nicholas finally took his eyes off his mother and turned to the man standing next to her. He didn't miss the fact that Daniel had wrapped his left arm around her waist, and pulled her into his side. "You must be Doctor Daniel Jonas. My mother's lover …. sorry former lover. Melanie's father?" He held out his right hand.

"I'm sorry Nicholas, but I don't think now is a good time to harsh it out with your mother. I want to get her safely back home. I want to make sure that she's comfortable and getting rest that she and the baby needs." Daniel said ignoring the out stretched hand of the younger man. Carly's son.

Nicholas allowed his hand to drop to his side, "I deserve that and much more." He turned away from Daniel and looked his mother straight in the eyes. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, mother. I just want you to know that I know the full truth of what father put you through. I know that you had to kill to save yourself, Melanie and Daniel. I'm sure that you did it to save me also." Licking his lips, "I treated you horribly and there is no way that I can ever make up for it."

"I have always loved you, Nicky. I have never stopped." Carly whispered.

"I just wanted to invite you to live with me. But, I know you never will. It was stupid of me. Even if I wasn't living at the mansion." Nicholas stopped speaking at the look of fear that came to his mother's eyes.

Daniel felt Carly turn her head against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her, and pulled her a little securely to him. He didn't know why the mention of the mansion to have frighten Carly down to her soul – all he knew was that he had to protect her anyway he could. "Your mother is going to be moving in with me, Nicholas. Once she's settled in and wants to visit with you, you will of course be welcomed."

A crest in the center of his forehead, "I thought you would be living with Bo, Mother. I mean that's the impression that Hope has given me."

"I'm releasing Bo from his obligation to me. He's going to remain married to Hope. Raise his precious and beautiful little girl, Ciara. Be grandfather to Claire." Carly said still with her head against Daniel's chest. "He's of course is the father to this baby," her hand rested on her stomach. "Once he or she is born; I'm giving up full custody to him or her."

Nicholas breathed in sharply, "Wait, so you are willing going to walk away from this child, mother?" He couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. Figures that she'll turn her back on a defensive-less baby. How truly selfish can this bitch truly be? "Mother, are you sure this is wise? It seems like you are running on panic mode." He spoke in a low and soothing voice. "My brother or sister needs you, his or her mother in his or her life. From day one. Not just in your womb. He or see needs to continue his or her bond with you once he or she is born."

Carly pulled away from Daniel. "I was never meant for motherhood." She simply stated.

Nicholas blinked. Of all the things he expected his mother to say to excuses herself of abandoning yet another of her unwanted children, he never once dreamed those words would exist her mouth. He knew that she thought this was true. It explained everything too him. "Mother, that's not true." He whispered.

"Isn't it Nicky? Look at my record. I honestly thought you were dead at birth. I didn't even request to see your body to see with my own eyes, to feel with my own hands. To try desperately to revive your precious heart beat." Carly said in a dead tone.

"You were a young mother." Nicholas hands were in his pockets by now. "I don't blame you. I had never blamed you." That was the truth, he didn't blame his mother for abandoning him at birth. Once he learned that Lawrence was his father he knew that Vivian had made sure that his mother wasn't involved in his early development. He thanked every day for Vivian kidnapping him from his mother.

"I gave your sister up for adoption. I never even set eyes on Trent and Jane Layton. I never even did a background check on them. I trusted Lawrence to find Melanie a loving and safe home." Carly's eyes never left her son's eyes. "Even through I fully knew Lawrence wanted her dead."

"Father put you through hell on earth, mother. You wanted to believe that my sister was safe finally." Nicholas said in gentle voice.

"I shot and almost killed her." Carly cried. "I almost killed – murdered my own child. Nicky, out of this entire mess she was truly the only innocent person. I shouldn't have stolen Hope's gun."

"Vivian kidnapped you and toyed with you over how she was going to kill your daughter." Nicholas pulled his hands out of his pockets and waved them at his side, "She put you through hell … you did what you had to do to protect your child."

"I should never haven taken the gun out of my purse with my child so near to Vivian. I should never have pulled a weapon with my child anywhere near the situation. Even if Melanie was standing next to me – safe – I should never have pulled a weapon." Carly said. "I'm not fit to be a mother."

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

Phillip sighed as he sat down in the chair across from Maggie. "I wish that we could invite Carly to live here."

"I also wish that, Phillip. But it would do more harm than good if we even mentioned it to Melanie." Maggie sadly shook her head. "I hear that she's being released today. Do you know where she is going to stay?"

"With Daniel." Phillip quickly said. "She wants nothing to do with my brother."

"Daniel has such a small apartment, and he has Chloe living with him. I don't think it's a wise decision to have Carly there." Maggie shook her head. "But, I also don't think it's a wise decision for Carly to live with Bo either. But, it's not safe for Carly to be on her own. I don't think many people would willing offer up their homes to Carly. They are all loyal to Hope." Licking her lips, "I'm truly the only person whom can deal with Hope's feeling of disloyalty concerning Carly Manning. But, it's not wise to have Carly under the same roof as Melanie right now."

"It'll harm Melanie more in the long run if we force the issue." Phillip sighed. "Carly will be safe with Daniel. He'll protect her against Vivian. Sides he never knew Hope … so his loyalty won't be put in questioned."

"Mother and daughter should live together. They should be close." Maggie said thinking of Melissa.

"One day it will happen." Phillip said in sureness. "Melanie just need time to adjust to everything. She needs to take everything in and just deal with it all." His head tilted, "I know that Carly was in danger of dying … she was actual the more critical of the two. I know it was Melanie whom saved her mother."

Phillip stood to his feet, "I have to leave for a while. I need to make sure my father isn't going to cause trouble for Carly any longer." His face turned more stern and firm, "I also need to find a way to put Vivian away for good once and for all."

"Phillip, Bo is all ready dealing with the Vivian situation." Maggie said leaning back against the couch.

"No offense to my big brother, Maggie, but he screwed up last time. I can't have him go solo on this any longer. Too much is at stake now." Phillip left the house.

CARLY'S ROOM

Daniel could tell how worn out Carly was with this visit from her son. He had to put an end to it now. Otherwise Carly would be right back in that hospital bed. He made his way over to Carly and put his arm around her waist once more. She turned to face him, pleading with him to take care of her. "It's time to get you home." He said in the quietness of the room.

Carly leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes as she got her breathing under control once more. Opening them she saw the deep concern in her son's eyes. "Nicky, I love you. I want to see you again. But, I can't be with you right now."

"I understand, Mother. I never meant to hurt you by coming to see you." Nicholas lied easily.

Something about Nicholas was bothering Daniel deeply. He didn't know what to pin point it. He tried to shrug it off knowing that this was the first meeting between mother and son in basically years. He knew that Nicholas had been deeply hurt and angry by his mother's betrayal on his father. He knew that Nicholas was trying to make things right now with his mother – but still the younger man's essence was sending wave after wave of mistrust towards him.

Daniel swore to protect Carly from her very own son if need arises. But he was willing to give Nicholas a fair chance to prove him wrong. Time would only tell.

Nicholas stood aside as Daniel gently led his mother from the room. As soon as the door closed behind him his mask dropped from his face. Deep hatred overcame his facial expressions. "I will finish father's revenge on you mother. You never even began to live the sheer hell that father had planned for you. But, soon mother, soon you will."

END CHAPTER ELEVEN


	13. ROOMMATE ISSUES

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

"Here we are." Daniel said with a smile as he opened the door to his apartment. "Home at last." He allowed Carly to move pass him. He followed closely behind her, shutting and locking the door. Turning back to her with his hands in his jeans pockets. "Want the grand tour?"

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Carly looked uncomfortable at him. "I can always check at Salem Inn."

Daniel moved closer to her, and pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked down into her green eyes. "This is your home now, Carly. I know it's small. So I'm going to look for a bigger place for us."

"I can't live with you for good, Daniel. I won't do that too you and Chloe. You two have a life to get back too." Carly sighed. "As soon as I'm healed enough, I'm going to find a safe place to live … and I'll be out of your hair."

"As long as you refuse to be with Bo, Carly, than you are too remain at my side." Daniel sighed, "You are my family, Carly. I protect my family." He looked her straight into her soul with fierceness.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn." Carly whispered. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

The door opened and Chloe just stood there silently fuming at the sight before her. There was Daniel whom promised to marry her with his arms tightly around another woman. Not just any woman either, but Carly Manning, the mother of his only child. The child that he never knew he had up till a few days ago.

She watched as Carly moved in even closer to her man. Her temper rose higher than ever. Her fist clenched tighter against the knob. "Hello." She was shocked that her voice pattern came out normal. When she wanted spew an oath at Carly.

Carly pulled away quickly and stared wide eyed at the younger woman in the open doorway. "This is not a good idea." She breathed out.

Chloe's head tilted to the right. "What's not a good idea?"

"Carly is going to be living with us." Daniel said moving to stand next to Carly. He reached out and took her hand in his own. "She's going to remain with us … until her and Bo's wedding."

"Oh and when is the happy day?" Chloe asked with a wide smile at the older woman.

"Never." Carly whispered. "But, I'm not going to take advantage of Daniel, Chloe. As soon as I'm stronger – then I'll be out of your hair."

Chloe opened her mouth to reply that she was happy and relieved to hear that. When Daniel looked at her for a long moment before turning his full attention to the black widow spider standing next to him.

"You aren't going to leave me, Carly. Not this time. Not ever again." Daniel firmly stated as he lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed the palm of her hand gently. "I full heartily agree with Bo in this. You can't be allowed to go off on your own anymore." Lowering her hand and lifting his free hand to lightly trace her jaw line. "Look what happened to you."

Carly opened her mouth to state her independence …. but than the past twenty two years crashed upon her soul. She fully knew that she was finally broken. In spirit and body. There would be no recovery from this. Her eyes lowered. "I need to rest now."

"Of course." Daniel said. He led her towards one of the doors. The sole one next to the little kitchen. "This is the bathroom." He watched as she silently nodded. Leading her to where the two closed doors were located on the other side of the kitchen. "This is going to be your room, Carly."

Carly frowned at the two doors. "So close together." She looked over her shoulder at where Chloe stood stiffly still by the open door. "I'm sorry about this Chloe."

"I'm sure you are." Chloe said in a chipped voice. Her jaw tightened at the sharp look that Daniel shot at her. She watched as Daniel turned and opened the door to the guest room – which now turned into Carly's room and led Carly inside. She blinked as he shut the door behind them.

BO AND HOPE'S HOUSE

Phillip knocked on the door. He had spied Ciara inside, so he didn't want to scare the little girl by banging on the front door. "Hello Julie." He said with a smile as Julie opened the door wide for him.

"Phillip, why did I know you would be stopping by here at some point. How is Melanie?" Julie said stepping back to allow the younger man into her sister's / step daughter's home.

"I wish she would have remained at the hospital – until she recovered enough for a doctor to release her." Phillip leaned against the wall. "But, my new wife is one stubborn woman. She wanted to be checked out – so she checked out. At least she feels safe and comfortable at Maggie's. She has agreed to private nurses."

"She should allow her mommy to take care of her. To love her." Ciara said walking up to stand in front of her tall uncle. "You tell her that, Uncle Phillip."

Phillip knelt down and put his hand on her thin shoulder, "I have Ciara. I tell her every moment that I can. I will continue to tell her until she finally relents and allows her mother into her heart." He smiled. "Even through her mommy never ever left her heart and soul. But your Aunt Melanie is stubborn and very hurt right now."

"I get mad at my mommy a lot of times, but I would never ever kick her out of my heart and soul." Ciara said.

Hope teared up listening to her daughter. She felt Bo beside her and warmed up even more as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"When will Aunt Melanie's mommy be out of the hospital. I know that Daddy wants to get her somewhere safer." Ciara asked.

Phillip sighed and looked over the little girl's head towards where his brother stood. "Carly has been released."

Hope felt Bo tighten up. She put her arm on his to keep him from doing anything to frighten their little girl.

"What?!" Bo almost shouted, but he was fully aware that his little girl was in the room. "I need to get to her. She shouldn't be waiting ..."

"She's staying with Daniel." Phillip said finally standing up once more.

Hope felt Bo stiffen next to her. But than he sagged in defeat.

"I see." Bo said in a quiet voice. "I see." He repeated.

Hope stepped away from him. "Sweetheart, how about you go up to your room." She walked to her daughter and knelt down, "I don't want you to come out and hear the adults talking. It's important sweetheart."

"It's about Aunt Melanie's mommy isn't it?" Ciara said in a knowing.

Hope nodded. "It's about how to keep Aunt Melanie's mommy safe from now on." She leaned in and touched foreheads with her daughter. "I love you sweetheart. Please don't overhear anything we are saying."

"Okay mommy." Ciara whispered. She pulled away from her mother and looked at her grief stricken daddy. "Everything is going to be all right now, daddy. Aunt Melanie's mommy will be safe. My baby brother or sister will be safe."

Bo looked over at his little girl, "I know that little one." He smiled sadly. He watched his little girl turn and walk up the stairs. After he was sure that she was in her room, he turned to the people in the living room. "Now it's time to get down to business. I want pledges from every single person in this room, that you will do everything in and beyond your power in keeping Carly safe and alive."

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

Melanie sat up against the back board. Her hand rose and rubbed against the bandage that was her heart. "I'm never going to forgive you for this, Carly." She breathed in and out. "But, I'm not going to lose the love of my life because of you either." She knew Phillip was upset with her refusal to even try to get past the anger over the truth.

"For Phillip's shake, Carly, I'll forgive you for shooting me. But, don't expect me to allow you into my life. I'm never going to allow you in." Melanie seethed as she saw Carly's image at the foot of the bed.

After Carly's image faded from sight, she turned her head towards the end table where her phone was. Sighing she reached for it. She found she had a few voice messages. "Melanie, this is Daniel. Your father …. Before you delete this in anger, I want to tell that your mother is being released today. I'm going to have her move in with me. So whenever you are ready to see us once more – you'll know where to find us. I love you."

"Wonder how Chloe is going to like that little development." Melanie sighed as she deleted her newly discovered father's message. "Sorry Daniel, but I won't be needing you two."

"Melanie, this is Nicholas Alamain - your brother. I would like to schedule a meeting with you. We have much to discuss. So when you are ready to meet me then call me back." Melanie sighed as she deleted the message. "That would be way too hard. I can tell that you aren't happy about this development either, Nicholas. So sorry the meeting won't be happening."

"Melanie, it's Nicholas again. I'm sorry about my last message. I didn't meant o sound so formal towards you. I know you are under the shock of a life time to learn that Carly is your mother. When I first found out myself that she was my mother, I too was shocked. It's normal to be upset. But," Melanie deleted the message without listening to the rest.

"Melanie, it's Max. I'm going to be coming home soon. I would have been there all ready. But something unexpected came up. But I'll be back with you by the end of the week. I promise you that little sister." Tears rolled down her eyes as she deleted her brother's message. "Hurry home, Max, I need you."

DANIEL'S APARTMENT: CARLY'S ROOM

"Daniel, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Carly turned to Daniel. "I don't want to be upsetting Chloe."

"Chloe understands." Daniel said. "She knows that you are part of my family now. That I want you by my side as we get to know our daughter together."

"Daniel, this just isn't right." Carly's head lowered, "I'm just ruining your life, just as I have Bo's. I have just been causing trouble since returning to Salem." Her eyes lifted, "I should have just stayed on Omar's boat. I could have found out about Melanie from there. I could have found a way to have Melanie to visit the boat – I would have told her whom I was. She would have been hurt and rejected me – then Omar would have sailed me away to where it would be safe." Licking her lips, "But, I thought that I could just have Bo protect me and help me out of killing Lawrence. I thought I could protect Melanie on solid land."

"Carly you did everything right." Daniel began.

"I stole Bo from Hope. That was never my plan. I never meant to reawaken my love for him – and I never, ever meant to sleep with him. He's married to Hope. His beloved Hope is alive and back in his arms." Carly whispered the last. "Whom am I to come back and steal that from him? How is that showing my love for him?"

"You are willing giving him up now." Daniel said. "Even through your heart and soul is still crying out for him – you are willing giving him up." He tilted her chin up, "You aren't ever going to allow him to get close to you again, are you."

"I can't." She whispered tears steaming down her cheeks.

Daniel's heart broke at the sight of her standing there in front of him with a broken heart. He was feeling exactly the same way. Only, he would never be able to admit it. Not to her. How could he? When it would just break her heart even more. Drive her even more into guilt. He would never do that to her. He loved her too much to put her through that pain.

"Your home is with me until you decide to be with Bo." He said. He couldn't be in the moment with her any longer. If he was than he would break and confess his undying love for her. Without giving her a chance to reply he turned and left the room.

She stared at the closed door. Her hands slowly rose up and rubbed her stomach. Bowing her head, "Baby, I'm going to make the same promise that I made your brother and sister. I love you. I will always love you. I will make sure that you have the best home possible." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "With Bo as your father, you are all ready loved by your daddy. I don't have to lie to you about whom your father is. I can say your father's name out loud to you – without fear of him coming to take you from me – or having him die at the hands of Lawrence."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Baby, I wish that I could promise you the same thing I promised your brother. A promise that I was never able to keep. A promise that I always tended to keep. I can only promise the same thing I promised your sister." She couldn't speak around the lump that lodged in her throat.

She laid down onto the bed in a fetal position. Closing her eyes as she cradled her arms across her womb, she sobbed quiet heart breaking sobs.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT: LIVING ROOM

"I want her out of here." Chloe hissed after Daniel had closed the bedroom door fully.

"That's not going to happen, Chloe." Daniel sighed as he walked over to her. "We need to talk."

Chloe blinked as she looked him in the eyes. "You are in love with her, Daniel." She read the truth in his eyes. "I can't believe this, I can't believe that whore has stolen another man!" She seethed. "I won't give you up, Daniel. I'm not Hope, I'm not willing to step aside as the black window spider has decided to trap my man in her web."

"Stop it Chloe!" Daniel stormed in a hiss.

"No I won't stop Daniel." Chloe said raising her voice.

Daniel moved quickly and grabbed her arm, and jerked her towards the door. Opening it he pulled her out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him he turned and stormed, "I won't have this fight where Carly can hear us."

"Oh my God, Daniel. You are basically telling me that you are finished with me – so you can be with a the whore of Babylon, and you want me to be what just okay with it!" Chloe yelled in anger. "I get that Carly is still weak from her mental break down." Chloe used air quotes.

"I'm not basically telling you, Chloe. I am telling you." Daniel said in a quiet but firm voice. "I honestly thought that I could make it work with you. I thought my heart could move on and love you."

"But then Carly came back to Salem." Chloe barked in laughter.

"When I saw Carly across the waiting area – I knew that my heart had never gotten over the love that it had for Carly." Daniel smiled softly, "I knew than that Carly truly was my soul mate. There is no other."

"What about Rebecca?!" Chloe demanded her arms tightly wrapped across her chest.

"Rebecca knew the truth. She was fine with it." Daniel said. "But, I'm not willing to put anyone else through not having my full heart and soul. Not even half of it." Daniel bowed his head to look into her steamy blue eyes, "I wont' put you through that, Chloe. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone whom can give you their entire heart and soul." Sighing deeply, "You don't deserve to have to share your love with anyone else."

Chloe knew that there would be no fighting this. Her relationship with Daniel Jonas was over with. She had known it from the first moment she had seen Daniel and Carly together. Now that they share a child together – something that she herself could never give him – there was no hope. She twisted her ring finger and held up his ring. "Just so you know, Daniel, it's not wise to give a used engagement ring."

He didn't reach for it. "She's never going to be mine. She belongs with Bo."

"Bo is very much married and very much in love with his wife. You, Daniel, are a single man." Chloe smiled sadly, "You are a good catch, Daniel Jonas. Don't give up." Stepping forward she placed the ring in his right breast pocket. "I'll be over for my things when you aren't home." she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for saving my life, Doctor Jonas. I'll never forget it." She stepped away and started to walk down the hallway. Pausing, "I'll always be your friend. But, I need time." Turning she walked away.

Daniel opened the door and stepped in. He sighed as he leaned against his closed door. His head turned towards the two doors that separated bedrooms. Pushing off the door and walking and stopping. Raising his hand to knock, but stopping. Placing his palm on the door instead. "I love you Carly." He murmured. "I know that you will never return my feelings. I'm okay with that. As long as you remain in my life from now on. I won't allow you to leave my side ever again."

Leaning forward and putting the right side of his face against the door. His heart breaking at what he could hear through the door. It was so soft that at first he thought he had imaged it. But than there was the sound once more, and he knew. He opened the door and found Carly in the middle of the bed in a fetal position sobbing quietly.

Feeling her life line arms wrap around her. She drew strength from the one person whom she drew strength when she had to give her baby daughter away. The strength she drew throughout her pregnancy during all the beatings that Lawrence had put her through. Strength she drew when she plunged that knife into Lawrence and killed him.

"I'm never going to leave you again." She heard his promise in her ear. She backed into him and fell into a dreamless sleep. Safe in the knowledge that he was protecting her from all the evil of the world.

END CHAPTER TWELVE


	14. NIGHTMARE VISITOR

BO AND HOPE'S HOME

"What's the game plan?" Phillip unbuttoned his leather jacket, and sat down in the chair. "How are we going to insure that Vivian won't get near enough to my family to harm them any longer." His blue eyes sparkled in anger. "I'm sick and tired of this, Bo," his right palm hit his leg. "I'm so sick with the fact that my wife is going to live in fear over a sociopath whom can wiper out her life with something as simple as a damn freaking comb. I'm even sick of the fact that my mother in law is running scared over the same sociopath whom had buried her alive. The same sociopath whom stole her son at his birth. The same sociopath whom lied and told her that her child was dead at birth. The same sociopath whom sees no problem at her to making her shoot her own child."

"Phillip, don't you think that I don't feel as angry, and sick as you!" Bo roared. But, than he lowered his voice as he remembered that his daughter was just upstairs. "I feel more guilty every second since I read that article that Lawrence was murdered. Even though I didn't know that Carly killed him in self defense, I just knew that with Lawrence's murder – Carly's life was in danger." His eyes glistened in tears, "And I was helpless to get to her. As far as I knew she went deep into hiding to protect her life.

"Even if I thought it would help keep her safe, I still wouldn't have contacted her. I still wouldn't have tracked her down." Bo looked over at Hope, "And it wasn't because of you, Fancy Face. It was because I had willing allowed her to walk out of my life. It was because I didn't want to fight for her." Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I couldn't go to her for forgiveness for giving up so easily on our love for one another."

Hope walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Carly understood Bo. She understood that she had hurt you when she chose Lawrence over you. That's why it took such a desperate situation for her to seek you out once more." Carly had never told her that – but Hope knew insistently when she had found Carly in her and Bo's bed that one night.

"Perhaps it's best that Carly doesn't want me right now." Bo said in the silent room. "I don't want to risk her or the baby's health. She's much safer with Daniel protecting her." His muscles tried to unwind from the tension that had been building since Phillip had stated that Carly had chosen Daniel over him.

"Okay enough of this self pity party." Julie said clapping her hands. "It's not helping matters. What is, is. You can't change anything." She walked over to Bo and tipped his chin up with her right hand. "I bet you would do everything the same way even if you knew this all was going to happen."

Bo lowered his eyes without speaking.

"There." Julie said with a firm nod of her head. "Perhaps this is how God had planned everything …. to perhaps help Carly to finally understand that she doesn't live in a glass house. That it's okay for her to relay on others to protect her and keep her safe. That she can be the same independent person … even with others there protecting her."

Bo's head jerked up, "How dare God put one of his beloved souls through so much terror just to weaken them." He breathed in deep and quick, "I know Carly is a very stubborn person, but she had learned to lean on someone – me – since she was in her early twenties. She knew that I would come and save her when I first protected her from Lawrence in the bar." His jaw clenched, "How dare he allow Carly to go through all the terror and horror that Lawrence had put her in – just too protect another of his beloved souls."

Julie blinked, "That's not what I meant, Bo."

Bo moved away from the two women in his frustration and anger of the entire situation. His hands rose and ran roughly over his head. He wanted to scream and beat something to a pulp. But, he fully knew he was in his living room – and that his precious little daughter was upstairs in her bedroom. He tried desperately to calm his temper down.

Thankfully everyone in the room knew to keep silent and let him go through his silent anger alone. It took a full half hour before he managed to calm down.

Bo turned around and faced the people in the room a set look to his face. "We need a solid game plan on how to keep Carly and Melanie safe and alive. I want as many loyal people that we can locate." He looked at Hope, "I know that they will be loyal to you – but they must be loyal to Carly also. I don't want anyone to doubt within themselves on what they are doing to protect Carly will have any effect on your emotional state."

"Everyone knows what is at stake." Hope replied in a quiet voice. "They fully know what Vivian is capable of doing."

"I want Laura called." Bo firmly stated. "I want Laura back in Salem as soon as possible. I want her insight on how Vivian managed to trick her into believing that she was sane when she helped her get out of the asylum."

"I have all ready called Laura," Doug said, "She'll be back home later on this evening. I'm picking her up at the airport personally."

"Good." Bo nodded over at his father in law.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT: CARLY'S ROOM

"Hello darlin'." Lawrence smiled down at his sleeping wife in another man's arms.

Carly opened her eyes and blinked. She looked in fear into her husband's eyes. 'Oh God, he found me. He knows that Daniel is Melanie's father. Oh God, he's going to kill Daniel. What have I done?'

"I see you are with your lover. I knew if I was just patient with my time …. you would lead me to him." Lawrence sat down on the bed, close to their feet. "I knew my whore of a wife couldn't stay away from the daddy of her daughter forever."

"Don't kill him, Lawrence. Kill me. Not him. Please." Carly begged with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Daniel isn't at fault here. You are right. I couldn't stay away from him. My need and desire for him overcame me. I had to risk your wrath and have him back inside me."

"Well Carly, this indiscretion of yours comes with a price." Lawrence shook his head from side to side. "I feel that you would have been wisest to have left it at what is was. Having your lover's baby and giving her up for adoption. Never to be seen or heard from ever again."

"I'm sorry Lawrence." Carly moaned.

"C-carly." Daniel sighed as he began to wake up. He knew his love was in pain, and he had to wake up to protect her from whatever was the cause of it.

"Wakey wakey, Doctor Jonas." Lawrence sang in a mocking sing song voice. "Come on Daniel, join our party."

Daniel woke up with a start. He was eye to eye with a pair of cold blue eyes. "Lawrence." He growled as he pulled Carly closer to his side in order to protect her from her husband.

"I see you know me by sight." Lawrence grinned. "That makes this so much faster. No need to introduce myself. So I see you have taken the liberties of my wife once more, Doctor Jonas. There are only a few men on this earth who could take one look at my wife – know what she is and turn and walk away. Too bad for you that you aren't one of them."

"So you found me." Daniel moved to try to shield Carly from Lawrence. But, it was hard with Lawrence sitting basically on her legs.

"Yes I found you." Lawrence laughed. "Finally I found the fa ..."

"Please Lawrence, no." Carly cried out in alarm.

"I love Carly, Lawrence. I want you to give her up. You can have the nasty divorce that you are after. I just want Carly free from you." Daniel broke in before Lawrence could attack Carly once more. He fully knew that he couldn't prevent Lawrence from mentality attacking Carly – but he would be damned if Lawrence could physically attack her. He would fight the other man naked to protect Carly if the need arises.

"You love Carly." Lawrence leaned forward in mock surprise. "Well now Daniel, this changes things." Turning to smile at his wife, "Yes this changes everything. Doesn't it Carly."

Carly remained silent as she stared wide eyed at her husband.

"Daniel Jonas you are the proud papa of Carly's only daughter." Lawrence put out his hand, "Welcome to the daddy of Carly's children club. She had my son."

Daniel didn't move a muscle. Shock ran though him rapidly. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. He had a child. He had a daughter. Carly was the mother of his child. How perfect was this? He turned his eyes onto the shocked and sad green eyes of his soul mate. "We have a daughter." He couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

"She's dead, Daniel." Carly bowed her head.

"W-what?!" Daniel asked in breathless shocked. What Lawrence had said didn't sound like his baby girl was dead.

"Lawrence is going to go and kill her now." She whispered. She felt his hand underneath her chin and lifting it, "I'm so sorry Daniel. I just signed our daughter's death warranty by coming to you."

"No you didn't Carly. We'll leave Lawrence now. We'll go back to your home and get her. I'll get you two to safety." Daniel said.

"Carly doesn't know where YOUR daughter is, Daniel, see I forced Carly to give your daughter up at birth. In order to save her life that day. It was a closed adoption. Carly has no idea whom has your daughter. Only I know." Lawrence leaned back and pulled out a gun from his back. "Now it's time for you to die, Daniel Jonas."

"Lawrence NO!" Carly cried out and threw herself in front of Daniel.

"Bang." Lawrence said. He slowly lowered the gun. Tilting his head he looked at the scene in front of him. Suddenly a little girl was in his lap. Running his hand down her silky blond hair to her shoulders, "This is Melanie, you two. Your precious little daughter." He leaned down, "These are your parents, Melanie."

"Mommy. Daddy." Melanie whispered her eyes wise at the sight before her. A man was being covered by a woman. Both of them didn't have clothes on their chest. The woman's green eyes looked in shocked right at her.

"Baby." Carly whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go to them." Lawrence said letting the two year old go. He watched as she slowly made her way over to Carly and Daniel.

Carly reached out and waited for her daughter to take her hand in her own. Melanie paused and just stared wide eyed into her eyes. Melanie finally smiled and reached out … Carly quickly wrapped her arms around her little body and pulled her into her chest. Bending down she kissed her head, face. "Baby, my sweet baby girl."

Daniel had wrapped his arms around Carly and touching his daughter.

"Now it's time for all three of you to die." Carly's head jerked up and found Lawrence with a sawed off shot gun pointing at them. "Lawrence, NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!"

Lawrence pulled the trigger.

Carly cried out in pain and fear as her eyes jerked open. "N-n-nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Melanie!" She felt arms pull her backwards and she began to fight them off of her. "Let me go. He's killing my baby girl. Let me go!"

Daniel had awaken from his sleep when he heard Carly begin to moan and plead. He had been trying to wake her up from her nightmare – when she had suddenly started trashing about and screaming at the top of her lungs. He had held her tighter and pulled her more into him to keep her safe from her thrashing. "Carly, wake up. It's me Daniel. You are safe. Wake up." He said over and over again. Praying that she would wake up soon.

"Melanie!" Carly cried as she turned into Daniel's chest and buried her head into his tight muscles. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him even closer to her shaking body. He just just held her tightly to him and tried desperately to be the comforting presence that she so desperately needed right now.

Daniel slowly managed to make Carly aware that she was safe in his arms. That there wasn't anyone threatening their daughter. She finally managed to look deeply into his eyes and knew that everyone whom she truly cared about was safe and sound.

Daniel's thumb ran up and down her throat. "Want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"Lawrence found me in your bed. It was a few years after Melanie's birth. I couldn't keep away from you any longer – so I seeked you out." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was being selfish. I was going to have you to myself for a few short hours. Then leave you. I would have found a way to continue the affair. I wasn't going to tell you about Melanie."

Daniel sighed deeply. Not in disappointment, but with joy. She had been dreaming about him. Erotic dream t about him never less. He wondered if this was the first time she had these dreams about him? Or if she had them all along? Then his heart dropped, she probably dream t about Bo still. He was no different to her. He made just as much imprint on her soul – just as Bo had.

Her next words broke his heart. "Lawrence was in the room. He threatened you. I tried to stop him from telling you the truth. But, he said things changed after you said that you l …" she shook her head. He could see the slight blush on her cheeks. But she quickly went on, "just things changed with Lawrence. He told you about Melanie. I had to tell you that I had signed her death warrant. Melanie was suddenly there in Lawrence's lap. She was two. He told her whom we were, and told her to come to us. Melanie did and I got to hold her in my arms once more. You had your arms around us, and we were smiling, and crying over our little girl. I looked up and he had a sawed off shot gun pointed right at us. I begged him not to pull the trigger, Daniel, I truly did."

Daniel pulled her closer to him. She laid her head against his neck and sobbed. "It's okay, Carly. Everything will be okay now. Lawrence is dead. Melanie is alive and safe. So am I and so are you. I'm going to make sure it stays that way." He rested his chin against the side of her head just staring at the closed door.

He would make sure that he kept his promises to her.

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

Melanie sighed as she pushed the covers off of her body. It was time to get up and try to clean herself off. She didn't know where Phillip had disappeared too. But her inner sense was screaming that it had everything to do with Carly. "Phillip, whatever you need to do to protect her and me, than I'm all for it. But, there is no way that I'm going to allow her into my life. She lost all rights when she willing gave me up."

Knock Knock

"Come in." Melanie said with a sigh. She smiled as the door opened and Maggie was standing there with a tray. "Hey there Maggie. How did you know that I was hungry."

"I thought I heard you moving around in here." Maggie smiled, "But, I think you should have waited till someone was in the room before getting out of the bed dear. You don't want to fall and be pain due to it."

Melanie with her hand firmly on the bed post frowned at the older women, "I have been in pain for the past four days. Never ending pain." Shaking her head, "I'm not talking about the wound in my heart. No I'm talking about my actual heart and my actual soul. That pain has yet to let up." Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want it to be numb. I don't want to feel the pain or anything ever again"

"Melanie, you fully know the only way to make the pain stop; is to make peace with your mother." Maggie set the tray down on the table.

"My mother is dead." Melanie said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Your mother is alive, Melanie." Maggie said with a tear in her left eye. "She's very much alive and loves you very much."

"The hell she does!" Melanie stormed out, anger deeply etched on her face. "The hell she does!" She repeated in a more quiet voice.

Maggie did the only thing she could do for this broken young girl in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tightly against her. Allowing the little lost girl to finally break down in a much needed heartbreaking sobs.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT: CARLY'S ROOM

Carly's hand lowered from Daniel's jaw line and trailed slowly down his chest. It drifted to the right and bumped the breast pocket and she was surprised when a ring fell out. Her eyes lowered and she gasped in surprise. Her hand picked up the ring and looked at it fully. "Daniel, what's Chloe's engagement ring doing in your breast pocket?"

"We aren't getting married." Daniel simply said.

"Why?" Carly shook her head.

"She's not the one for me. I don't love her enough to make her waste her heart on someone whom doesn't want it." Daniel sighed deeply. "My heart wouldn't belong to her. Not even one single small piece. It belongs to another ..."

"It belongs to Rebecca." Carly said in a knowing voice.

Daniel lowered his eyes. He couldn't look her in the eyes. Otherwise she would read the truth in his soul. It would hurt too much to put her in the position that she would be in on turning him down. He would never cause her that hurt.

Carly hand lifted to his chin and lifted it; so she could look into his eyes. "Daniel, Rebecca is gone. She's not coming back. She would want you to move on and make a life with someone else."

"Carly -" Daniel shook his head and pulled away. Not only emotionally but physically. Getting off the bed, "Look I'm going to let you get yourself ..."

Carly had sat up when he had pulled away. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Daniel shrugged.

"I'm sorry that I'm the reason why Chloe broke your engagement." Carly sadly stated.

"Chloe wasn't the one whom broke the engagement." Daniel said looking into her eyes. "It's time that I get some food fixed. You haven't eaten since this morning." He turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him softly.

Carly looked at the closed door with a worried crest in the center of her forehead. Something was off with Daniel. She was bound to find out what it is. She was also bound to get Daniel and Chloe back together. They were meant for one another.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN


	15. BROTHER AND SISTER MEET FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; I'm pushing the story forward two months. Melanie has healed enough to get around without nurses now. Carly is now three and half months pregnant.
> 
> Also, so everyone knows this is the beginning of the SECOND part of this story.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

"Mother, I wish you would help me meet my sister face to face." Nicholas sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair. "I'm making no head way on my own. Melanie refuses to return my calls."

"She's not talking to me either, Nicky." Carly sighed as she patted her son's arm. "She's still hurt and angry over my abandoning her right when she was born."

"That's why she needs me, Mother, I'm the only one whom can help come to grips of you not being in her life from the time she was born." Nicholas picked up his mother's right hand with his own. "Mother, I know that you never dreamed that you would have had to give up your children at birth in your childhood. I know that you are made for motherhood. But, with Auntie Vivian kidnapping me at birth – proclaiming my death – you had no way of knowing that was lie. At the time you had no way of knowing that she was fully involved in her vendetta against you."

"At the time you just thought Father was just after your families money. You didn't know that he and Vivian had planned your downfall since hearing your name long before." Nicholas could see his mother's eyes widen as fully took in what he was telling her. "Father left a detailed DVD stating everything he and Auntie Vivian had planned out for you. He told me exactly where to find every piece of evidence that he had privately kept over the years."

A thin smile on his lips, "He knew that once Melanie was safe grown as an adult – you would have left the island to find her." Nicholas looked his mother straight in the eyes, "Father knew that he would die on that day. He fully didn't have any intention on allowing you to leave with him alive."

Carly swallowed.

"He planned his own death mother." He shook his head. "I gave the evidence the people whom mattered after Vivian paid that poor soul to plead guilty." Nicholas sighed. "That's why after the poor soul; whom was executed ; was proven innocent – I knew that I had to give the evidence to clear you."

Tears rolled silently down Carly's cheeks.

"As soon as my baby brother or sister is born, Mother, than I promise that I'll allow you to see the entire evidence." Nicholas jaw tightened. "I hate to put you in this position, Mother, but I have to ask you to keep silent about this. I'm not ready for Bo, Daniel or anyone else to see it." He reached up and wiped away a fallen tear from her cheek. "I don't think it's fair that they get to know everything – while you the victim is keep in the dark."

"I understand, Nicky, and I quite agree." Carly said as she found her voice. "Thank you for telling me this."

"I wasn't planning on it." Nicholas blushed. "I shouldn't have. But, I was just trying to tell you that you aren't too blame for believing that I was dead at birth." He sighed deeply, "It just slipped out."

"I'm glad that I know the truth." Carly said. "It finally clears my conscious." Lifting her hands, "Now I won't see blood on my hands anymore."

Nicholas had to fight to keep the anger from his eyes as he watched his mother take minute detail of her hands. The hands that had so willing murdered his beloved father. His mask quickly came up as his mother's head made a minute movement. "Mother?"

"I'm sorry, Nicky, I didn't mean to sound so dramatic. So Lady Macbeth." Carly lowered her hands to rest in her lap. "Ever since I plunged the letter opener," her right eye brow, "it was really more like a dagger. Into your father I had been seeing blood on my fingers."

"Hopefully you didn't quote 'Out damn spot, out damn spot.'" Nicholas couldn't help but quip. But he made sure his voice sound grave as he stated it.

Carly didn't pay any heed to him. He could tell his mother was lost in her own thoughts. All the better. Now she won't be questioning my motives for telling her about Father and Aunt Vivian. Thank you Father for telling me that now is the perfect time to let that little truth slip.

"I'm relieved to know the truth." Carly finally said.

"You being forced to give away Melanie at birth was a crime, Mother, a sheer crime. Father told me that he had threatened to drop her right there on the hospital." He watched his mother stiffen up, "He told me that he fully intended on stepping on her head, crushing her skull." He took sheer pleasure in watching the blood drain from his mother's face.

"Father decided the moment he dropped Melanie, that he had another and far better way of making you pay for your affair with the unknown at the time lover." Nicholas sighed. "He knew just whom would be the perfect man to raise your daughter. He knew just whom would be the perfect man to destroy your daughter as early as childhood. Trent Layton. Father knew that Jane Layton was a weak woman; he knew that she wasn't long in the world. He figured Jane would be dead by the time Melanie was four. Then Trent would have full control of your daughter."

"Father knew that Trent would willing pimp your daughter out to men. He knew that Trent would begin Melanie on her education at a early age – perhaps even at thirteen." Nicholas stood to his feet and stormed over to the fire place. He banged his palm on the health as he twisted his head and glared at his grief and horror stricken mother. "We need to find out the truth, Mother, we need my sister to tell us in her own voice how old her innocence was stolen from her."

"We can't." Carly whispered. "My God we can't put her through that. Not that. Not after everything she had gone through." Her hands rose and covered her face and she cried.

Nicholas spent the next half hour simply watching his mother in her broken grief state mourning her daughter's lost of innocence. He took sheer pleasure in watching his mother fully realize just what she herself was capable on doing to her own child. He fully knew that the thought 'if only I hadn't betrayed Lawrence then non of this would have happened.'

After thirty minutes had passed he made his way back to the couch and sat back next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his well muscle chest. He began to stroke her hair from her face. "It's going to be all right now Mother. Melanie will be healed with our help. With her mother by her side. Her older brother to protect her. Her baby brother or sister to cuddle into her heart from the moment he or she is born."

Carly pulled her arms out from her son's chest, and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him closer to her. She broke even more. She felt her son's arms tighten around her, his strength was making sure she didn't break completely.

BO AND HOPE'S HOUSE

"I'm glad that you agreed to remain here." Hope said sitting on the top step next to Bo. "I know we no longer share a room together. I'm just happy that you decided to stay in the house with Ciara and I." She smiled gently, "I know it's temporary. Once Carly agrees to have you back in her life, I know you'll move out."

"I can't believe how stubborn that woman is." Bo frowned. "She has managed to stop me from divorcing you. She had told every lawyer in Salem not to take my case." He looked at Hope, "Have managed to find another lawyer?"

"I haven't began to look." Hope quietly said. "Not that I'm fighting you, Bo. It's just I'm not going to defend myself until you actually hand the papers to me." Tears fell down her cheeks, "I thought I would go to Uncle Mickey."

Bo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I miss him too."

"I just can't believe he's gone. He and Maggie were going to go on their cruise that very day." Hope rested her head deeper into his chest. "He was upstairs packing when suddenly his heart gave out. Hopefully his love for Maggie was the final feeling he felt in that moment. If we could all be so lucky." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Fancy Face." Bo sighed. "I'm sorry for everything that I'm putting you through. I'm sorry for everything that I had put you through since we met." His head rested his head against hers. "When I first saw you as a child – I should have walked away."

Hope wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled herself tighter to him. She lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad that you didn't." She whispered capturing his mouth with her own.

He deepened the kiss as he leaned back against the railing, feeling her heart beat against his own. His hands lifted and captured cheeks. His tongue darted inside her wanting mouth, as her own met his. The dance of the tongues was a very familiar one. It wasn't even a fight for dominance with them. Never a fight. Always the dance.

Hope broke the kiss and breathed deeply. "Bo, I'm so sorry."

Bo allowed her to move out of his arms, "No Hope, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed myself to lose myself in my love for you. The love that I'm choosing to walk away from." He stood to his feet and walked down the stairs into the living room. Walking over to the fire place and standing with his back against it. He watched as Hope slowly stood to her feet. "I'm sorry Fancy Face."

"Stop saying you are sorry, Brady." Hope said as she stood in front of him. Wrapping her arms across her chest, "No more apologizing."

"I shouldn't have kissed." Bo walked to the front door. Looking over his shoulder, "I won't happen again, I promise you that Fancy Face."

Hope watched as he left the house slamming the door behind him. The tears finally fell as knelt down to her knees. She rocked back and forth in her grief.

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

"I'm so happy to finally rid the house of the private nurses." Melanie said walking into the living room and found Mia doing homework on the couch. "They can be such bother. Always wanting to do everything for you. Not allowing you to even scratch an itch." She sat in Mickey's favorite chair. "Those nurses had even the gall to interrupt Phillip and my private time. Allow we couldn't do anything serious because of my wound. But, come on we are newlyweds and deserve some time alone together."

"When are you two moving out?" Mia asked dead tone looking up from her History book. She was studying for finals. If she had any hopes of passing this year – she had to score in the high eighties on all her finals.

"This is the safest place for me." Melanie said in a steady tone. "Vivian is still on the lose."

"I see. So when Vivian gets it in her whacked job of a head that you need to be killed …. Maggie and I are fair game also." Mia snorted through her nose. "Thanks for that."

"Vivian knows that she can't lay a hand on me. If anything happens to me than she'll end up in jail for the rest of her life." Melanie snorted. "She's much too smart for that. Much too smart." She murmured as she looked to the right.

"Then you are free to go and set up house with Phillip some where else." Mia glared down at her history book.

"I'm not leaving." Melanie said in a firm voice.

Mia slammed her history book closed, and stood up. Hugging the book against her chest. "Your mother won't kill you. She didn't even mean to shoot you crying out loud."

"She's not my mother. She's just the fucking woman whom carried me for nine months. She's just the fucking woman whom gave me life. She's just the fucking woman whom almost took my life from me. She's just the fucking woman whom willing gave me away at birth!" Melanie glared up into Mia's heated gaze.

"She's your mother." Mia softly said. "At least she loves, and cares for you enough to try to make amends for everything she had done to you." She shook her head. "At least she'll forgive you this anger, and hatred you feel towards her. At least she'll forgive you for any and all your mistakes." She blinked back the tears.

Melanie shook her head stubbornly. When she spoke her voice was low. "I'm sorry for everything you are going through with your own mother, Mia. I don't mean any disrespect towards you." Sighing deeply and playing with her jeans. "But, I will never forgive Carly Manning for what she had done to me."

"It's your loss." Mia sighed as she walked from the living room.

"What else is new." Melanie sighed as she stared at the now empty couch. "Hell with it." She stood to her feet and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, leaving the house. She stormed down the walk towards her car.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

"Mother, how about you go and freshen up. It's time we both get out into the fresh air." Nicholas pulled his mother away from him. "No offense, but I can't have my mother look like something the cart dragged in on my arm."

"Nicky, I'm not sure." Carly sighed. She silently stood to her feet and walked to the bathroom.

After the door closed behind his mother, Nicholas pulled out his cell phone. Where are they?

Daniel is at the Java Cafe. Melanie has left Maggie's. She seems to be heading to the Java Cafe. Don't worry, she'll be there.

He smiled grimly and tucked his phone back into his pocket just as the door to the bathroom opened. "You look better, Mother." He walked to the chair where his jacket was. He slipped it on as he walked towards his mother's bedroom to grab her's. Walking over to his mother he helped her slip it on. "Time to get out of this place." He put his mother's arm through his own and led her from the apartment.

JAVA CAFE

Melanie pushed the door open to enter Java and stopped dead in her tracks. "Great." She whispered as she spied Daniel sitting at a table set for four. She was about to turn when his eyes turned to meet her own. Lifting her head stiffly she walked to the table. "I have nothing against you, Daniel. After all you were lied too my entire life by that woman also."

"It's good to see you up and around, Melanie. Doctor Williams has been keeping me updated on you." Daniel said. "As for your anger against your mother, you know full well that I can't allow that to continue now do you."

"You don't have any say in the matter, Daniel. You may be my biological father – and I share your DNA with you … but I'm a grown adult. I don't need my parents telling me how I must feel about anything anymore." Melanie hands gripped the chair in front of her.

"Melanie," Daniel leaned forward. "I would like us to sit down with your mother and -"

"And nothing Doctor Jonas." Melanie softly stormed glaring into his eyes. "I actually need to talk with you. I would like to get back into the nursing program. Doctor Williams has cleared me. So, I just need you to sign the necessary papers."

"I'm sorry Melanie, but I can't do that." Daniel shook his head. "Carly is the only one whom can sign the paper work for your return."

"What!" Melanie growled lowly.

"She's the one whom signed your leave of absence from the program and only she can sign for your return." Daniel gently explained. "It's hospital policy."

"So if Carly had gone to jail for shooting me. Then I would have no hopes of returning to the nursing program." Melanie sat down heavy into the chair. Her strength finally gave out from her legs.

"If your mother had been sent to jail than she would have been fired. Than yes, Melanie, than I could have signed your return papers. After all you came to me to sign your leave of absence." Daniel sighed.

"You gave your case work over to Doctor Manning that day." Melanie said in a low sad voice. "All of this could have been avoided if you just kept her away from my request form." Her head tilted to the side, "Why didn't you just give my request form to another doctor. What about Doctor Carver."

"I wanted you and Carly to get to know one another better." Daniel said with a slight smile. "I had no idea that she was your biological mother at the time. I just knew that you two had such a strong and unbreakable connection to one another. I just knew that given enough time that you would settle down and finally see Carly for whom she truly is."

"What a murdering husband whore." Melanie groused out. "Oh and the crazy lady doctor whom spelled boiling hot coffee on my wrist. Oh and what she tries to move into Maggie's to stalk me! Don't forget that she led me to believe that her baby girl had died in infancy."

Daniel frowned.

"I'm sorry about that." Carly's voice said from behind her. Melanie stiffened up. Staring wide eyed at Daniel. "You set this whole thing up, Daniel. H-how could you betray me like this!"

"I didn't betray you, Melanie. I didn't know that you were going to be here at this time. I didn't know your mother would be here, either. I'm actually on a break from the hospital." Daniel said in calm but firm voice. His eyes lifted from his daughter's to Nicholas whom had a knowing glint in his eyes. How did he know that Melanie and I were going to be here at this point in time? Dumb question, Daniel. He's rich. As rich as Victor. He has people at his beck of call. He had me and Melanie followed. His chest tightened at this thought.

Carly moved to the right of the chair, and looked down at her daughter's side of the face. "I was going to tell you the truth that night, Melanie. I was working myself up to telling you that you were my daughter." She sat down in the chair, and put her hands on the table, close to her daughter's tight fists. "You jumped in saying that my daughter died, and then you went on and on about Mia. I wanted to jump in, and tell you that my daughter wasn't dead. But I lost my nerve."

Melanie laughed harshly.

Nicholas made his way over to the last chair around the table. He sat down between his sister, and the father of his sister, across from his mother. He fully knew Daniel was watching him carefully, so he kept his gaze on his sister. Allowing the awe and peace to play out. He knew that Daniel didn't trust him – that was quite all right. His mother wouldn't listen to Daniel trying to put a wedge between him and her. His mother wanted him back in her life and heart. She was blind to every emotion of his expect for the good.

Nicholas was a good actor. Hell he had been playing nice to his mother since his early teen years. He wasn't about to stop. Not until his mother fully paid for betraying his father.

"So you are blaming me now for thinking that your daughter; no lets do this right; that I died when I was a baby." Melanie burst in with a high pitched angry laugh. "If you honesty wanted me to know the truth, Car – no mommy that day then you would have told me that I was your daughter."

"It wasn't safe." Carly said. "I knew it was still the safest way to protect you from Vivian was not to allow you to know the truth." Sighing she moved her hand closer to her daughter's right fist. "I was going to find a way to draw Vivian out of Salem, even through it meant my leaving. I was never going to allow you to know the truth."

"The truth finally comes out." Melanie moved her hands from the table, wrapping them tightly across her chest.

"It was too keep you safe. Too keep you alive baby girl." Carly cried softly.

Melanie shook her head, "Look where it got you, Carly. You almost killed me! If that bullet was just an inch to the left then it would have gone straight to my heart." Her nails crawled into her jacket clad arms, "You wouldn't have been able to save me up on Victor's roof. I would have been dead on impact. Your precious seconds that you wasted screaming, 'NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo', rushing three feet to me, dropping to your knees. Placing the gun to the side, and then covering my wound wouldn't have brought me back to life, Carly."

"Don't you think I don't know that, baby." Carly cried with passion. Leaning forward, and touching her daughter's arm. "Don't you think that I don't relive that moment every second." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you think that I don't live in sheer guilt ever since I knew that I was carrying you."

Melanie finally turned her eyes onto her mother. "You should have aborted me." She said in a calm dead voice.

Carly stared stunned into her daughter's eyes. "No. Never that. I would never do that to the gift that God had given me."

"Instead you gave God's gift to a man who was sick enough to think it's normal that a child of twelve is ready to lose her innocence." Melanie softly said still in that same cold tone. "Don't lay this on Lawrence, Carly. You had your choice. You could have chosen to have killed me in the womb, You could have chosen to keep me. You could have chosen to walk away from Lawrence. You could have chosen in talking Lawrence in keeping me. You could have chosen my adoptive parents yourself."

"You don't understand everything I had gone through just to protect you; to give you life." Carly said in a low voice. "You don't know everything I had gone through after your birth just too keep you alive." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was the knowledge that you were safe, and loved that kept me going all those years."

"Please tell me." Melanie snorted. "Tell me the hell you had gone through." Her eyes slanted. "What hell had Lawrence put you through for betraying him with another man."

"I can't tell you baby. Not ever." Carly said.

The spell was broken. Melanie realized that Carly was touching her arm, and she jerked backwards – causing Carly's hand to slam down onto the table top. "Don't ever touch me again crazy lady doctor."

Carly bowed her head.

"I guess this is as good as time to properly introduce myself to you sister." Melanie's head slowly turned, and looked at the young man beside her. He held out his hand, "I'm your brother, Nicholas."

Melanie didn't move a muscle.

Nicholas lowered his hand. "Okay, so the no touching rule applies to me too. Fair enough."

Melanie got to her feet. "I don't mean to be rude to you, Nicholas. I know that you had no choice, whom your biological mother is – same as I. But, I can't do this with you. I all ready have a brother. His name is Max and even though I'm not related to him by DNA – he's still my big brother." Her hands shaking, "Nothing will ever change that."

Nicholas looked up at her. "Melanie, when enough time has passed – and we get to know each other better. I hope you will come to think of me as your brother also. I had always wished for a younger sister." A smile lit up his mouth, "My wish has come true. I may even have another little sister on the way."

"Look, Nicholas is it? You can play big brother to the new baby when he or she is born. Please don't even try to play big brother with me." Melanie said in a forceful voice. "I don't need you. I don't want to need you."

"Are you going to turn your back on our baby sibling?" Nicholas asked in a steady voice.

"Of course not. He or she isn't to blame for whom his or her biological mother is. I would never turn my back or heart from a innocent baby." Melanie said shocked at the very idea. "I'm going to be a large part of the baby's life." She turned her eyes to lock firmly onto Carly's hopeful ones. "Once you decide to walk away from that precious being – than I'm going to step up and be the mother he or see needs and deserves." With that she turned and walked away from the table.

Nicholas looked over at his mother and saw the grief stricken expression in her face. Leaning forward and capturing her hands with his own. "Mother, at some point you need to tell her everything that Father put you through. She needs to know exactly what you went through to protect her very life."

Carly blinked. "Never." She whispered. "She'll never know. How can she? When it will just break her spirit and soul." Shaking her head. "I will never put her through that. I much rather have her hate me for life than put her through -"

Daniel moved his chair over closer to Carly, and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her tightly to him, which caused her to lose her hold on her son. All the better too his mind. Bending his head he placed a kiss on her calmly forehead. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist and her head buried into his chest. When it's safe for Carly to tell me. She's going to tell me everything that Lawrence had put her through. Everything. Not just what concerns Melanie. I want to know everything that Lawrence had done to her. But he fully knew that it wouldn't be safe to force Carly to unload until the baby was born. He knew that it would cause too more stress and harm both mother and child.

Nicholas looked towards the door and almost smirked at the heart broken face of Bo Brady. He couldn't have planned it better if he had the opportunity. I don't want Bo destroyed. He's allowed to have his baby in his arms. His father's voice suddenly spoke in his mind. Father, Bo stole Mother from you.

Nicholas, think about it. Bo is destroyed for his actions towards your Mother. Not only had I had my personal revenge on him before leaving Salem. But, I had taken your mother away from him by her own will and wishes. She had willing walked away from him and their life together. Bo lost.

But Father, Bo is the father of Mother's newest spawn of Satan. He must pay.

Nicholas, Nicholas. Bo Brady IS paying – and will continue to pay. Think of Hope. Bo willing walked away from his precious soul mate – Hope. He will be paying for that for the rest of his life. He'll be living in the guilt for breaking Hope's heart and soul until his dying breath. Bo is finished. My revenge against him is done.

Daniel Jonas needs to be destroyed alongside your mother, Nicholas. Nicholas watched as Bo turned around and left the coffee shop. He turned his eyes back to his mother and her lover. His face was back into an concerned look as Daniel looked over at him.

"Nicholas, I'm going to take your mother home now. I don't think it's wise if you visit with her anymore. She needs her rest." Daniel said in a firm tone.

Nicholas nodded his head sadly, "I agree, Daniel." He stood to his feet and helped his mother up. Away from Daniel. "Mother, I'm sorry for this moment in time you had with Melanie. I'm praying every second that there will be more happy moments in time then sad ones for you two." He pulled his mother into a hug. He felt her tighten against him. She wasn't relaxed in his arms. He didn't care. He wanted her to feel uncomfortable every chance he had. His body language didn't give him away.

Carly pulled away from her son, and reached out for Daniel's hand. Once his hand was clasped in hers, she felt comforted. She felt safe and secure. "Nicky, I'll call you when I'm rested."

Nicholas nodded his head.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulder, and nodded at Nicholas, before turning towards the door. He wanted to get Carly away from the coffee shop – away from her son. He wanted her safe back at his apartment. He just hated the fact that he had to work that night. But, he'll call Jennifer to come over, and stay with Carly.

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN


	16. UNLOADING JUST A TINY BIT

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

"I wish you didn't feel that I need someone with me." Carly sighed as she leaned against his chest. Her legs were tucked into his side. Her hand gently ran across his stomach. "I'm fine staying by myself, Daniel."

"Don't you want to visit with Jennifer?" Daniel looked down at the top of her head. "I'm only doing this for you, Carly." Sighing, "Okay, so I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone right now. Unfortunately, I have to get back to the hospital soon. Way before you are going to be comfortable, and secure being by yourself. I just thought of having someone whom you are close too, and trust to be the comfort that you desperately need would help." His hand stroked the back of her head. "I'm sorry that you feel that I'm being over protective of you, Carly. But -"

"If I wanted Jennifer over, Daniel," Carly sighed lifting her head to be eye to eye with him. "Then I would have called her myself. I'm fully able doing that on my own."

Daniel stared into her eyes. "Would you have through?"

"No." Carly said pulling away from him. Standing to her feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you so afraid of asking for comfort?" Daniel sighed as he turned to look over the couch. "Not once have you asked me to comfort you. I do it without being asked or told."

"Who says I'm afraid." Carly turned around quickly her arms wrapping around her waist. "Who says that I'm afraid to be alone. Who says that I'm afraid to invite someone into my soul."

"I never said you were afraid, Carly." Daniel softly said. "But, after everything that Lawrence and Vivian had put you through for the past two decades – I would honesty be surprised if you weren't very weary to allow anyone close to you. Expect of course your children."

"I have allowed you in." Carly said looking across the room at him. "I allowed you to stay in. Even through I knew it could be the death of you."

"But it wasn't." Daniel smiled, "I'm still here. You are still here. Our daughter is still here."

There was a knock at the door. Daniel watched as Carly pulled inward to herself. Sighing he stood to his feet and answered the door. "Hey Jennifer, thanks for coming." He allowed the slightly shorter blond woman passed him into the apartment.

"It's no problem." Jennifer said not taking her eyes off of Carly. "I need to be here."

Carly lifted her lowered head, and stared into the blue eyes of her best friend. "You need to be with your family. Jack, Abbey and Jack Jr. You need to be loyal to Hope."

"My cousin is just fine with other members of the clan. She has Julie. She doesn't need me by her side. You do." Jennifer placed her purse onto the chair and shrugged out of her leather jacket. "I'm not going anywhere, Carly, might as well just accept it." Her hands went into her back pockets.

"I don't want you here." Carly simply said. "I don't need you here."

Jennifer sighed softly. "Why are you so hell bent on fighting this, Carly. Why don't you just allow your body the rest it needs to remain healthy for the baby."

"I'll get the rest the little one needs once you and Daniel leave." Carly smiled thinning.

"You know that I'm not going anywhere." Jennifer shrugged.

Carly didn't reply. She just turned and walked to the door that was her bedroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her. The soft click was like an echo in the silence of the living area of the small apartment.

Jennifer pulled her hands from the pockets as she turned around to face a very concerned Daniel. "It'll be all right, Daniel. Carly will come to terms with my being here in due time. When she gets like this – there is no way to get through to her. When she's ready, she'll allow me in."

"I'm sorry that I have to leave." Daniel sighed looking at Carly's closed bedroom door. "I hate to put this on you, Jennifer. It was never my intention."

"Go to work, Daniel. I'm not going to allow Carly to send me away until I know she's truly safe." Jennifer sighed. "She needs me. I need her. It's time she truly realizes it."

Daniel walked to Carly's closed door and knocked, "Carly, I'm leaving for the hospital. I have to work a twelve hour shift. If you need me for anything at all, just call me." He waited for her to answer. When she didn't he just sighed and laid his palm on the door. "Please don't be angry at me Carly, I'm just doing what's best for you."

He lowered his hand and set it on the knob. "No," He whispered dropping his hand to his side. Turning he found Jennifer watching him with small knowledge sadness in her eyes. "If you need me at all, just call me." He walked to the door, "I'm worried about her. She hasn't been eating much. Try to get her to eat."

Jennifer nodded, and watched the second man whom truly loved Carly leave the apartment. Carly has loved Bo since her early twenties. He's her knight and shining armor. Her savior. But, he's very much married and Hope is alive. He's not free. He had never been free. Daniel is free. He loves and cares for Carly deeply. He's also her savior and her rock. But, whom will Carly chose in the end. Will she chose a happy ever after without complications – or where she chose a man whom soul isn't truly hers? She sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. It was time to make some soothing soup for Carly.

BRADY PUB

Brady sighed as he sank into the booth. His finger tips tapped the wooden table top. "I don't like this, Max, I truly don't like this. "I don't like that Melanie is holding on to this anger and hatred."

Max sighed deeply, "I don't like it either, Brady. I have tried countless times to get Melanie to relent towards Carly over the past few weeks." Shaking his head, "I don't know Carly too well. I was still a little boy when she lived in Salem the first time. Granted Bo was in love with her; I was still too shy of new people to try to bond with her. But, she was always nice and patient with me."

"She's my godmother, even through grandfather hates that fact." Brady sighed, "He tried too change dad's mind after my mother passed away. But Dad trusted Carly – even through Vivian tried to frame her for those murders at the hospital. I have managed to keep in touch with her since she had left. Even through she tried to halt all communications," He frowned darkly, "Right after she learned she was pregnant with Melanie. She must have realized that Lawrence wasn't the father. She wanted to protect me and everyone else in her life from Lawrence's wrath."

"You said that she tried to stop all forms of communications with you. How did you get around her stubbornness?" Max shrugged.

Brady smiled, "I just kept writing emails to her. I did manage to discover that she created a more secure email address, so I just used that. I knew that she was in trouble even back than – so I just told her that whenever she was ready for my help to email me." His eyes teared up, "If only she had emailed me an S.O.S. sooner – than I could have gotten to her." His fist pounded on the table, "She never once asked for my help. It had been a month since the last time I heard from her – than Lawrence's death hit the air waves."

"Dad tried desperately to locate her. But, Carly knew how to go on the run. He did manage to learn that she was on the flight that had to have an emergency landing." Brady smiled tightly, "He knew she was on the way to Salem. This is is her home – and where she felt the safest. He told me to keep a look out."

"You were dealing with Nicole." Max said in a quiet voice. He could tell Brady was blaming himself for Carly's hardships since arriving back in Salem. "She got to Bo. She was in the safest of all places that she could be. By Bo's side."

Shaking his head, "I didn't call this meeting, Max, to talk about Carly's return to Salem." Brady leaned forward, "I need your help to help our sister to accept her mother in her heart and soul. I need your help to help Melanie make herself healthy once more. If she continues down this anger and hatred road – than she's as good as dead."

"She's not just hurting herself here," Max sighed. "Carly is hurting also. So is the baby. We need to get Melanie to forgive and accept her mother – or something tragic can happen to one of the three – or even to all of the three. Only Melanie can prevent tragedy. But, she's not willing to move one inch on this matter."

DANIEL'S OFFICE

Sighing deeply he sat down in the chair. He looked up as the door opened and Lexi walked in with a small smile. "How are things?"

"How do you think?" Daniel demanded in a harsh voice.

Lexi sat down in the chair directly across from Daniel's own. "I'm sorry. I know that this is difficult on you, Melanie, Bo and Hope."

"It's not difficult for me." Daniel seethed through his teeth. "It's difficult for Carly. Interesting how you go to me first. It's also interesting how you haven't even said Carly's name in that little list of yours."

Lexi sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No you are not." Daniel harshly said as his hand banged onto the desk. "You promised Bo that you would play nice too Carly. But you are hating yourself for that promise. While Carly is self isolating herself, you are in the clear." Leaning forward, "Carly is going to return too the hospital full time, soon."

Lexi nodded, "I'm truly happy to hear that, Daniel. Even if I don't act like it right now. I am happy that Carly is going to continue her practice. She's one damn good doctor. She had always been. I admire her in that one area. Matter of fact, I practice medicine in her foot steps." Sighing, "But, truthfully I don't admire her for her stealing Bo. I don't judge her. How can I, when I myself had cheated on Abe before. With his own brother never less.

"After everything I willing put Hope through concerning Issac," She blinked back the tears. "Sorry, Zack. It's just I owe Hope so much, that I would never willing hurt her in anywhere. Accepting Carly would hurt Hope."

"She made it clear that she herself has accepted Carly in her heart and family. That she has accepted Bo and Carly's child also. She wants everyone loyal to her to accept Carly – just as she has done." Daniel said.

"I am trying." Lexi truthfully stated. "When will Carly return?"

"Hopefully in another month." Daniel nodded. "I have moved her office to be next door to mine own." He tilted his head, "I'm also installing a connecting door. I'm not leaving anything to chance here, Lexi. Even if Vivian wasn't still in Salem, I wouldn't feel comfortable having Carly be on her own."

"The office had been vacated for months." Lexi nodded her head not surprised by Daniel's statement. "Does Carly know of the move?"

Daniel grimly smiled, "Not yet. She won't be too pleased. But, I want her to be stronger before she has that to fight me on." His hands rose to his hair and pushed it roughly back, "Melanie is going to come back to the nursing program." He couldn't keep the proud smile off his lips. His hands lowered to the desk once more, "She is going to work mostly with Carly and I."

"Is that wise, Daniel?" Lexi quickly broke in. "She's no way near to accepting you guys as her parents. Well, she's closer to accepting you. But not Carly. I think it would add more stress towards Carly having Melanie's anger and hat … anger wash off her every second they are around together. It's not good for the baby."

Daniel shook his head. "I know what I'm doing is the right thing to do. For both my daughter and the mother of my daughter. Melanie won't allow anything to happen to her baby sibling. She'll be fine." Fire was in his eyes. "If Bo tires to fight me on this – than I'll happily prevent him from the hospital grounds."

DANIEL'S APARTMENT – CARLY'S ROOM

Carly couldn't believe that her life had led her to this precious moment. She was locked inside a bedroom which wasn't truly her own. It was a middle size room – but could be almost called a closet. Well it would have been called a closet in her circle. Her childhood closet – well one of them that was – had been as large as the room. She had actually keep her everyday clothes in that practical closet.

Now she was living in the closet. She called the room her home. Yet it wasn't her home. How could it be – when it was just a stopping ground – just like every other bedroom that she had been in since she was born.

All expect the boat. Only the Fancy Face was truly her home. But the Fancy Face had been destroyed. Her only home on this planet Earth was destroyed. It was fitting. Now truly she was homeless and truly a drifter.

She sat down on the end of the bed, and put her hand on her stomach. "I may be a homeless wander on earth, precious one – but you will never be. You have fine family roots to keep you grounded. Your father's family is deeply planted, baby."

Looking up at the slight knock on her bedroom door. She waited for Daniel to speak. But, she knew that it had been hours since Daniel left for the hospital. That meant Jennifer was on the other side of the door.

"I made lunch, Carly." Jennifer said from the other side of the door. When she got no answer her voice harden, "You have to eat, Carly. Not for yourself but for the baby's. Now we can do this the nice way – or the mean way. I'm willing to break down this door to make sure the baby is well taken care of."

Carly sighed and stood to her feet. Walking to the door she unlocked it. "I'm only doing this for the baby." She simply said as she walked passed her friend over to the little table where Jennifer had set two bowels of stew. Sitting down she said a silent prayer, then began to eat.

Jennifer sat down across from her. "So how are you Carly?" She asked as pulled the spoon up to blow on her stew.

"I hate the fact that I'm not able to remain alone anymore." Carly replied after finishing her stew. She stood up, and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch. "I hate the fact that I'm the cause of Daniel and Chloe breaking up. I hate the fact that I'm the cause of Bo and Hope's marriage ending."

Jennifer stood to her feet, and moved to sit next to her friend. "You made sure that Bo and Hope can't divorce. At least here in Salem." Her head tilted to the right, "Did you manage to buy off other lawyers, and judges in the world?"

"I did what I had too do." Carly firmly said. "I don't have the money anymore to buy off anyone."

"Then what did you do to prevent Bo and Hope from filing for divorce." Jennifer looked a little concerned.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Carly frowned. "So far I haven't had to go that way to get what I want."

"I didn't imply that you did. Or ever would." Jennifer quickly said.

"You should! Countless other people have accused me of sleeping with anything that crosses my path." Redness brightened her cheeks as she felt her body temperature warm up.

"Who?" Jennifer gently prodded. Perhaps she'll finally feel secure enough to tell me what Lawrence put her through. At least a little? Please God let her unload just a little bit about the horror that spawn of Satan had put her through. Please God keep her safe as she is telling it. Her and the baby.

"Hope, Lexi, Caroline, others in my past." Carly shot back. "Lawrence every moment he saw me after I learned I was pregnant with Melanie. After he knew that he wasn't the father." Angry tears rose up in her green eyes. "Do you know that Lawrence even accused me of sleeping with a woman!"

"He has called me every vile name known to mankind." A sadistic smile was on her lips now, and Jennifer felt the chill of fear run down her spine. She wanted to stop Carly to protect her – but she knew deep inside that her broken friend needed this moment.

DANIEL'S OFFICE

"One more thing, Lexi." Daniel said as Lexi stood to her feet to leave. He watched as Lexi sat back down. "I need to know that you can absolutely accept Carly back unreserved."

"We just went over this, Daniel." Lexi sighed.

"You don't understand. Carly doesn't have anyone here at the hospital. Just me." Daniel leaned forward. "She doesn't have anyone whom she can confide and be close to anymore. With Alice and Maggie no longer here – there is no one else."

"Are you expecting more trouble from Vivian." Lexi sighed. "I hate Vivian with a passion. So in order to protect Carly – then yes I can accept her return unreserved." She stood to her feet and walked to the door, "I have all ready informed the staff that Vivian should be escorted out whenever she attempts to come in the hospital." With those parting words she left the office.

"That's not enough." Daniel whispered leaning back in the chair. "If I could protect my family by moving out of Salem for good than I would. But there are others deeply involved here. I can't ask Bo to up and leave his home – up root his family."

Sitting forward once more he pulled his cell from his jeans. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'm all ready here." John said walking into the office as he closed his phone.

Daniel stood to his feet and walked past his desk. "I'm glad you came on short notice, John. Well glad." He held out his hand for the older man to take.

"Anything to protect my family." John said gripping the younger man's hand. "Carly has been my family since she agreed to being Brady's godmother." He smiled grimly, "How is she?"

"Broken." Daniel said simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that." John folded his hands across his chest. "Awful sad to hear it. Doc will be too."

"Marlena came back also." Daniel's eyes lit up.

John nodded firmly. "Yes she has. She's also planning on returning to the hospital."

"Another strong protector." Daniel smiled. "Her office will of course be prepared for her. I'm glad that I was assigned the office beside hers. I am moving Carly's to the right of mine, adding a connecting door also."

"Good game plan." John nodded. "When will Carly resume her rounds?"

"In another month. She knows that she needs time to get the morning sickness under control before she can be any good here." Daniel leaned against the desk.

"How's Bo handling everything?" John asked.

"Haven't seen much of him." Daniel sighed. "He's giving Carly the time she needs in hopes that she'll change her mind. He's hoping that the more she bonds with the baby; the softer she'll be in her stubbornness in keeping him from her life." His jaw tighten. "He wants back into her bed."

"She is caring his child after all." John said in quiet voice. "He loves her deeply."

"Hope is alive." Daniel quietly stated. "Very much alive and is his lawful wife. His very under God's eye wife. What is he so willing to denounce her too the church and God; just to be with Carly! Carly would never allow that. Ever."

"It's not your call to make, Daniel." John said. "Even through you love Carly yourself. It's not your call to make."

"She had my child first." Daniel shouted in anger. "My child. My child deserves to have her parents together." He said in a more quiet voice. "My child deserves to have her parents be married to one another and live happily ever after. That's not too much too ask."

"Have you told Carly of your love for her?" John sighed. "Have you even hinted of your love?"

Daniel lowered his eyes.

"Are you going to allow Carly to know of your undying love for her?" John finished.

Daniel lifted his eyes, "Never." He whispered as a single tear rolled down his left cheek bone.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Before Carly could continue there was a knock on the door. Her head bowed down as Jennifer got to her feet.

"I'll get rid of them." Jennifer said with her hand on the knob. Opening it with the intent of sending the unwanted person away she gasped. "Marlena." She cried.

"Hello Jennifer." Marlena Evans Brady Black said with a smile at the younger woman. "I wasn't expecting you here." She stepped passed Jennifer after the younger woman moved backwards. "Hello Carly." She said looking at the head bowed woman whom was sitting on the couch.

Carly tried desperately to blink back the tears that had come to her eyes at the sound of Marlena's voice. She had to regain control of herself before she looked up into the kind, and compassionate eyes of the woman whom she had admired since she was a young girl. The woman whom truly had inspired her into the medical field. Too becoming a doctor herself.

She felt the couch swift underneath her as she felt Marlena sit down next to her. The next thing she knew the warm arms of her old friend were securely around her. Still with her eyes lowered, her head turned and crashed onto the right shoulder of her friend. She began to sob as she clung to the older woman.

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN


	17. MEANS OF PROTECTION

DANIEL'S OFFICE

"Look, I can't count on Roman. He's Bo's brother, and I can't compromise his sibling loyalties." Daniel said behind his desk once more. It had taken him a few minutes to collect his composure once more. He was all business once more. He had too be. Too much was at stake here. "That's why most of the things that need to be done, John, I need you to handle them."

John nodded from his seat. "Of course. That's why I came."

"I need you to remain in Salem for an indefinitely." Daniel stated in monotonous. "I need you on hand until Vivian is dead."

"You know that I'll make it happen now." John said wrapping his hands on his chest.

"I'm not going to have the murder of Vivian Alamain on Carly's conscience. Even through she hadn't ordered the hit – she will know that the hit was made due to her." Daniel shook his head. "I'm a doctor, John, and I took the oath to do no harm. But Vivian is exception to the that rule." Fire was in his eyes, "She's not only a constant threat to Carly's life – but my daughter's life also."

Daniel sighed once more. "I know Vivian is your aunt, John."

"She hadn't been my aunt since Stefano brained washed me." John smirked, "I think that's the only thing that I thank God that Stefano DiMera ever did too me. If I had, as Forrest Alamain, grew up under Auntie Vivian, then I would be ruined just as Lawrence had." He frowned darkly, "I would never admit that to anyone ever, Daniel. Doc suspects of course, but she would never ask me."

"Don't worry, that information won't be spread by me." Daniel smirked, "No one would believe it anyway." His hands ran on the back of his head, "I wish things were so damn complicated! I wish I could gather Carly and Melanie, and get them out of Salem. I wish I could buy an entire country – so Vivian can't hurt them." Snorting, "But, I'm not like Lawrence. I'm not going to trap Carly somewhere, and not allow her to move freely about." Banging his hand on his desk; "Even through it would be the best for her."

"You can't cage a sparrow." John said. "Carly likes to think herself as a eagle, but she's really a sparrow."

"I would have said Dove." Daniel softly said. "But sparrow does describe her."

"I'm just saying you can't cage a free flying bird. A cage would just quicken the bird's life that much faster." John placed a firm hand on Daniel's tense shoulders, "Carly had always been a free flying bird. Always."

"I agree." Daniel grimly smiled. "I'm not going to turn into Lawrence here, John. I don't want to trap her due to punishing her. I just want to trap her to keep her safe. " His hand slammed on the desk once more, "I wish that Carly didn't have Vivian as an enemy any other enemy, I could deal with. But, Vivian Alamain just simply doesn't go away!"

"Auntie Viv, is just as bad as Stefano." John frowned darkly, "She's the female version. I'm sorry for this, I'm so damn sorry that I couldn't protect Carly, from my aunt."

"Where's Marlena?" Daniel demanded suddenly.

"She's with Carly." John simply stated. He put his hand on Daniel's firm shoulders, "Doc would never willing hurt Carly, Daniel." He pressed more firmly as he felt the younger man push forward. "You need to let Doc do her job."

"Carly doesn't need a shrink," Daniel hissed. "She just needs to feel safe and loved."

"Carly needs all the friends she can gather. Doc and her have been friends for years. Carly had always been close to Doc, even when she was a little girl." John said in a steady voice.

"Marlena is just using her for a case study." Daniel growled as he pushed harder, but he made no head way. "Let me go John, let me go damn it. I have to protect Carly and our child."

"You child?" John's head tilted to the right.

Daniel blinked. "Yes, our child."

"The baby that Carly is carrying isn't yours, Daniel. Melanie is your daughter, she's all grown." John spoke in a quiet voice.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

Carly slowly pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Marlena pulled Carly's hair out of her eyes, "What are you sorry for?" She softly said as her hand lightly traced the right side of the younger woman's head. "For being human enough to have a breaking point?"

"I didn't mean to destroy your shirt with my tears." Carly whispered.

Marlena shrugged the issue away. "Let's not get side tracked here, Carly." Smiling gently and shaking her head. "How are you?" She stared even more deeply into the emerald eyes of her young close friend. "You ended all commutations with me several years ago. When you learned that Lawrence wasn't Melanie's father, matter of fact." Her lips pursed. "Why didn't you come too me?"

Carly lowered her eyes, "I couldn't." Swallowing, and trying to get the taste back in her taste buds, "It would have been the death of you if I went to you." Her eyes lifted, "I not only had to protect my growing baby, and Daniel. I had to protect every person whom mattered too me. If I continued my friendships – then Lawrence would have used you all to taunt me."

"That's none sense, Katerina." Jennifer cried out without thinking. She reached over, and touched Carly, and frowned in concerned as Carly stiffened up. She wanted to keep her hold on her broken friend, but knew she would do more damage if she did. Unwilling she let her hand off, "We would have protected you, Katerina, and our selves. We knew how to fight an enemy as evil as Lawrence. We had Stefano to fight after all."

"That's the thing, Jennifer, I never wanted to bring another threat against the family. I knew that the family had to deal with Stefano's twisted mind … I didn't want to add Lawrence to the mix. One slip and someone would be hurt beyond redemption, from either Stefano or Lawrence. If I allowed Lawrence in your realm then I would have never forgiven myself. I had too cut all ties."

"How did Lawrence take it?" Marlena asked in a calm voice.

"He fully knew what I was doing. He gleefully told me that having me isolate myself had been his plan all along." Carly stated.

"What did Lawrence do?" Marlena asked still in the calm voice.

"He beat me." Carly's eyes lowered once more. "I thought my baby had decided to give up on me. But, she held on to me strongly." A single tear dropped onto her hand. "She decided to trust me to protect her." Her head lifted, "She was dead wrong on that."

SALEM POLICE DEPARTMENT: BO'S OFFICE

"I don't like how dependent Carly is on Daniel." Bo looked across the desk at his brother. "I don't like it one bit. This isn't like Carly, Roman, not the Carly of the past."

"You are just upset that she had transferred her feelings from you onto Daniel. You are just upset that Daniel beat you to impregnate Carly." Roman sighed tapping his fingers on the wooden handles of the chair.

"I can't believe you even went there, brother!" Bo seethed as he stood to his feet. His fists were hard against the desk.

There was a fierce light in Roman's eyes, "I love you, Bo, you know that. But Hope is alive! Your soul mate is alive and with you. You can't have Carly any longer. It's not fair to Carly. It's not fair to you."

"She's carrying my child, Roman." Bo breathed in and out as his temper rose even higher. "She needs me and I'm not going to fail her ever again."

"You don't have to have her as your wife in order to protect her." Bo steadily said. "You can be the father to her child, her best friend. Let her truly find whom her soul has chosen for her. It's not you."

Tears fell from Bo's eyes, "It is me!" He slammed his right fist down on the desk, "It had always been me!"

"What about Hope?" Roman asked in a calm voice.

"Hope understands." Bo hissed.

"So your solution is to have six miserable people. Hope, Carly, you, Ciara and the new baby. Oh yes, and the new baby will be feeling guilty for his or her entire life, because he or she will feel that's it's his or her fault that you aren't with your true soul mate, Hope!" Roman shook his head.

DANIEL'S APARTMENT

"You were alone. You were alone in protecting your child. You did what you had too do to ensure your child's life." Marlena gently said in a calm voice. "You made sure your precious child was away from Lawrence's hands when she was born. You did what you had to do too keep Lawrence from killing her."

"But, I wasn't with her. I never knew where she was. Lawrence always knew. He could have always gone to her and hurt her." Carly stood to her feet quickly. Rushing away from the couch – away from Marlena and Jennifer. "Don't you get it? Melanie has been hurt not only by Trent … but also Lawrence. I don't know exactly what he has done to my baby girl – but I know he has physically and mentally hurt her!"

"You need to get Melanie to open up to you. You need to tell her what Lawrence had done to you, and to her." Jennifer said. "It's the only way for both of you to heal."

"Melanie hates me." Carly turned around to face the two women once more with tears steaming down her cheeks. "It's better that my baby hates me. That way I can't bring anymore harm to her."

"If you don't fight for her, Carly, then ..."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK I DON'T ALL READY KNOW THAT DOCTOR MARELNA EVENS BRADY BLACK! DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK THAT I KNOW THAT IF I ALLOW HER BACK INTO MY LIFE … THEN HER LIFE WILL CONTIUNE TO BE A LIVING HELL! I STILL HAVE enemies whom want me to suffer before I die. What better way to make me suffer but to go after Melanie." Her hands reached up to her small lump. "They will also come after this baby. So once this baby is born then he or she will go live with Bo. He'll be able to protect our child. Melanie by then will come to love Daniel as her father – I can see their close father/daughter bond form sooner then anyone thinks."

"Carly -" Marlena said in a stiff voice.

"Once this precious baby is born, and safe in Bo's arms. Then I'm going to leave Salem. I'm never going to contact my children, or anyone ever again. I'm simply going to disappear." Carly lifted her chin up. "I should have just kept kept running after Boarding school. I never should have come to Salem asking for your help, Jennifer. I will forever live in regret for the danger I have brought you, my very first and true friend."

"Katerina," Jennifer carefully forward to her friend. "Stop running." She said placing her hands over Carly's shaking ones. "Just stop."

"I-I can't." Carly whimpered.

"I'm not going too allow you to run again, Katerina. You are no longer the scared fifteen year old whom had the whole world on her lone shoulders." Jennifer looked deeply into her oldest friend's eyes, "You trusted me once, Katerina, now trust me once more."

"I had never stopped trusting you, Jennifer." Carly whispered.

"Then trust me with your life." Jennifer said. Her right hand rose to stroke Carly's cheek. "Put your life in my hands."

"I'm scared." Carly whimpered. "I can't live if anything happens to you – because of me."

"I'm not going to let you leave my life again, Katerina. Never again. Where you go, I go. Where you lodge, I lodge." Jennifer gently but firmly said. "You are my family." She pulled a shaking Carly tightly into her.

Marlena quietly looked on.

DANIEL'S OFFICE

"I fully know that the child that Carly is currently carrying isn't mine, John. But it's Carly." Daniel sighed raking his right hand through his short hair. "Any child of hers, is mine."

"Nicholas?" John raised his eye brow.

"Not Nicholas. He's solely Lawrence's." Daniel growled through his teeth. "I don't trust him."

"He's Carly's son. Her flesh. He has her blood and DNA makeup in side him." John said in a clam voice.

"He also has Lawrence's. He was raised for twelve years under Vivian's thumb." Daniel rasped out. "I don't trust him."

John looked Daniel straight in the eyes, "I don't either. Allow he's my nephew – I don't feel any family ties with him. I tried to form that bond with him; once I learned he was Lawrence's son – but even as a teenager, I knew Nicholas had evil craved into his soul. It will break Carly's heart when she finally learns this truth."

"I want your word, John. That if Nicholas is up too no good concerning Carly, or Melanie, that you will protect them against your own blood." Daniel deadpanned.

"Carly is my family. Lawrence may have been my brother, but I was never close too him. Ever. Even as a child I sensed the evil that resided in him." John sighed. "Carly is my family. I would go to my grave protecting her."

"Melanie!" Daniel barked.

"Melanie is of course under my protection." John nodded.

"Whatever means is necessary; I need my family protected." Daniel growled. "Bo will do everything that he can – by the law. But, if Carly and Melaine need outside of the law to protect them -"

"They have it." John softly said.

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN


	18. TRYING TO MAKE DINNER PLANS

SALEM UNIVERSITY MEDICAL CENTER

(OTHER WISE KNOWN AS THE HOSPITAL)

DANIEL'S OFFICE

Daniel looked up at the knock on his door. "Yes what is it?" He fully expected either another doctor or nurse to come through the door claiming that they couldn't solve a problem without his help. He was real aware that the staff were afraid to make a move without his input. He wished that most of them had more confidence in themselves to do their jobs. He had his hands full – even if he didn't have the worry of Carly, Melanie, the baby, Bo on his hands; or the dire threat of Vivian and Nicholas – his life was filled up just being a doctor, friend, father all ready. He didn't want to deal with everyone elses jobs on top of that.

He prayed that it was Lexi coming to visit him. Now he had no problems at all of Lexi Carver claiming his attention. Because he knew that her medical help questions were actually genuine in need of his input. He blinked in surprise at whom was standing in his doorway with her hand around the knob.

"This used too be my grandfather's office." Hope said. "Way before he became Chief of staff. This was his first office when he got hired on staff here." She smiled gently, "I'm glad that they assigned it too you, Daniel, I know that you will care and respect the history."

"Of course I will." Daniel pushed his chair from behind his desk. "I never knew before that Tom Horton had this office." He walked around the desk and waved the woman future into the office.

"What brings you here today, Hope?" He asked as Hope took a seat in the chair across from him. His jaw tightened. "If you are here to plead Bo's case than we have nothing to discuss."

"Bo doesn't know that I'm here. He would never ask me to plead his case concerning Carly." Hope shook her head. "I just want to know how she's doing is all. I haven't seen her since everything went down." She sighed.

Daniel just kept a steady eye on the woman.

Hope met Daniel's eyes steadily. "Carly is family, Daniel. I don't turn my back on family. No matter how truly messed up the situation is Carly Manning is family. She had become so when she first took care of Shawn Douglas. She's my son's second mother."

Daniel sighed. "She's upset with me. She blames me for sticking her guard dogs around her." At Hope's raised brow, "Jennifer, Marlena and John. She is upset that I'm not allowing her alone time with Nicholas. She feels seeing how he's her son she has every right to be alone with him. But her eyes aren't open to the true person that Nicholas is."

"He's her son. Her child. She carried him for nine months. No way a mother wants to face the truth that their child truly hates them." Hope frowned.

"Nicholas is Lawrence's son. He's pure evil." Daniel barked right back. "I will not allow him to be anywhere near Carly or Melanie. I protect my family. I don't let my guard down even if everything seems peaceful."

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

"I have stayed away out of due respect towards Carly. Not you, but Carly." Abby said in a stern tone as she stared into Melanie's wide brown eyes. "I don't owe any loyalty too you, Melanie. You haven't proven worthy of it. Not yet."

"Then leave." Melanie sighed waving her right hand towards the door. "I never asked you to be in front of me."

"This is Aunt Maggie's house; my Aunt Maggie. That means I can come here anytime I want." Abby said sitting down on the couch next too the slightly younger blond girl. "You would look better as a brunette. Just like your mum's." She said in a off tone voice.

"She's not my mother." Melanie growled.

"Our mothers are best friends. So for their shake I'm not going to cause you too much trouble. So I'm willing to give you chance and be friends with you." Abby said over Melanie. "I'm not saying that we'll end up being best friends but at least we'll be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with you. No offense towards you, Abby. But no way in hell am I going to associate with anyone connected to Carly Manning." Melanie frowned deeper.

"So that means you are going to move out of Aunt Maggie's?" Abby said with a raised eyebrow.

Melanie blinked. "Maggie is different."

"How is Aunt Maggie different from anyone else whom knows your mother? This is a big world that you live in, Melanie, and your mother knows a whole of lot of people. Some of them actually truly like her – and many others want her dead." Abby lectured as she stared at the side of Melanie's tight face. "You being her flesh and blood, Melanie, than her enemies want you dead also."

"Don't I all ready know this." Melanie hissed under her breath.

"Be as angry as you want with your mother, Melanie, no one is forbidding you this right of yours. But don't punish yourself by cutting people out of your life." Abby sighed as she stood to her feet. "You can share the people in your life with your mother – and still be estranged with her."

"How old are you Abby?" Melanie slowly lifted her eyes to meet Abby's blue ones.

"Twenty." Abby said.

Melanie inhaled deeply. "You are wise at twenty. I wish I was wise when I was twenty. Not hooker wise that is … just more life wise." She nodded. "I'm going to take you up on your offer of friendship, Abigail Deveraux. You may end up sorrier than you ever been."

"Abigail Johanna Deveraux." Abby grinned.

"What?" Melanie shook her head.

"I all ready know your full name Melanie Katerina Manning Layton Kiriakis. Just it was fair that you knew mine." Abby shrugged.

"Just call me Melanie Kiriakis. I have no other names." Melanie seethed. "I'm surprised that Carly didn't add Jonas to my list of names."

"She couldn't on the birth certificate." Abby said. "She had too protect Daniel after all. I'm sure that she'll be willing to add it now that it's safe too."

"I don't care." Melanie sighed. "I'm tired."

DANIEL'S APARTMENT: LIVING AREA

Nicholas allowed his mask to fall away the moment that his mother went into the kitchen with Jennifer. He didn't know how much longer he could take this absolute non sense. How dare these idiots keep him from his mother. He had ever right too spend time with his mother alone. But; every time he came by Daniel's; there was always someone in there with his mother – or like hawks swooping down on him as he reached the door. They just wouldn't leave even when he and his mother gave clear hints that they wished too be alone.

He knew this was all Daniel's doing.

He knew that he would have access to his mother even if they managed to be alone – John's agents were after all protecting her 24/7. Even if he managed to get his mother alone in the apartment or even at the Alamin mansion; although his mother would never willing enter the mansion ever again – he knew John's agent would be ever eagle watching them. Even with the windows blocked.

His plans didn't conform to hurting an innocent. His mother was quiet safe as long as she was carrying the bastard of Bo's. He just wanted to be able to mess with her mind during the pregnancy was all. But Daniel's watch dogs were always by his mother's side whenever he was around.

His mask slipped firmly back in place as his mother began to make a minute turn. He smiled in sympathy at her as his eyes sided slightly towards Jennifer. His mother returned the eye emotion herself.

"So Jennifer, I'm thinking that I would like to treat your family out for dinner this week." He said in a calm voice. "Seeing how I plan on taking mother out, and there is no way Daniel would allow me to be alone with her." He couldn't keep the slight snort from his voice, "Even though we'll be in a public restaurant. There is of course the car ride too and from."

"Nicholas." His mother said in a slight warning voice.

He waved his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about the elephant in the room. That was very rude of me." Licking his lips, "But I would honestly like to share dinner with you, Jennifer. I haven't really gotten together with you since I left for college."

"I would love to have dinner with you Nicky. I have missed you since you left Salem when you were just beginning your teenage years. I would like too know everything that I had missed out on your childhood." Jennifer tried to paste a pleasant smile on her lips. She knew she failed. But she prayed that Carly and Nicholas just read that she was uncomfortable with the situation – and not that she just plain didn't trust Nicholas. "Only thing is that it's only going to be Jack and I joining you for dinner. Abby and Jack Jr. have other plans."

"I see." Nicholas lifted his left eye brow. He pasted on his own fake smile. "Then I'll make the reservations for four than."

"Make it for five." Daniel said from the doorway.

The muscle in Nicolas jaw tightened. "You aren't invited, Daniel Jonas."

"Actually I am." Daniel said in a tight voice.

"Daniel!" Carly stormed.

Daniel just firmly folded his arms across his chest.

"You aren't going to attend, Daniel. It's bad enough that I have too have Jack, and Jennifer to baby sit me during my time with my mother. I will not allow you to join us." Nicholas stood too his feet, his fists clenched at his sides. "You may be the father of my little sister, man, but you aren't mine." He couldn't keep the anger from his voice. He tried to control the fire that overwhelmed his insides – taping it down to a mere flame – it wouldn't do for his mother to know the truth about him yet. He didn't want anything to happen to his unborn sibling after all. He wasn't a child murderer after all. He would wait until this sibling reached it's eighteenth birthday before he would damage it.

"Carly isn't going." Daniel snarled. "If I don't go – than she doesn't go."

"Daniel!" Carly stormed as she awkwardly jumped too her feet. The baby bump prevented her from fast movements. "That's enough. I'm not going to allow you to act as if you were my father. I'm a full grown adult for crying out loud. A mother too boot also. I do not need you, Bo or anyone for that matter to tell me whom I can and can not have in my life."

Carly wrapped her arms tightly around her son's waist. She rested her head against his firm chest. "Nicky is my son. My beloved son. He's my son."

"He's Lawrence's son also." Daniel said in a hard voice. His voice softened. "You didn't get to raise Nicholas from the moment he was born – too adulthood. He was stolen from you. By Vivian. Lawrence had been in his life from the very beginning. Granted neither Lawrence and Nicholas knew they were father, and son at the time. But Lawrence did have a major hand on raising him from baby hood up through his teenage years." Jerking his chin out, "Lawrence had a chance to teach Nicholas about the evil of the world even before Nicholas had time to protect his little soul against those teachings."

"I never got to raise Melanie either." Carly whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was fighting so hard against the truth that Daniel was telling her. She refused to recognized that her precious baby boy was too much damaged that no matter how much she loved him – he couldn't be saved. "She turned out all right. I mean even through she was put through hell in her early years. Our daughter turned out all right."

Nicholas swallowed the laughter that wanted to burst out of his mouth. He had seen the DVDs that his father had made of Melanie throughout her (he put this quite loosely) childhood. He couldn't wait till his mother watched the DVDs. He just wished that moment was here and now. But, he had to wait till the brat was born before he could get the full payback on his mother for his father.

"I'm going to dinner with you." Daniel firmly said. "I won't allow Nicholas to foot the bill alone. I'll pay for everyone. Nicholas will pay for himself."

"You know what. Forget it." Nicholas sighed deeply. "This isn't worth all the hassle. Sides all this tension isn't good for my mother or my unborn sibling." He looked down into his mother's downcast eyes; that held deep anger in them. "Mom, don't worry. I'm not going to leave Salem any time soon. I'll prove myself to everyone before my baby sibling is born." He sadly smiled, "We'll be able to be a family. I promise you."

Carly pulled herself into a full hug into her first born child. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too mom." Nicholas answered back. Loud enough for the others to hear. He pulled away after the appropriate time. Turning around to face Jennifer and Daniel. "I'm sorry that you two don't trust me. I understand your reasons Daniel." He turned his eyes onto Jennifer, "But you, Jennifer, I don't understand. I know I hadn't seen you since I was thirteen. Are you such a pitiful person that you are going to allow the fact that my mother chose my father to love; instead of your good friend? I mean come on how selfish can you be?"

"Nicky." Carly said in a shock voice.

Nicholas turned his head to look at his mother. "I'm sorry for speaking the truth mother." He turned back to face Jennifer. "I'm sorry that my father turned out the way he did. I'm sorry that he hurt my mother. I'm sorry that I wanted my parents together so I could have a normal childhood. But, at thirteen I had no way of knowing on whom my father truly was."

With that Nicholas walked to the door and left the apartment. Once the door shut behind him; he allowed the evil smirk to light up his face. Everything had gone according to plan.

Carly tore her eyes from the closed door of the apartment, and looked Jennifer in the eyes. "It was my decision to make, Jennifer."

"Lawrence tricked you. He used the fact that Vivian buried you alive against you." Jennifer regretted what she said when Carly began to hyperventilate. "Oh God Katrina." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Carly. "Breathe, just breathe."

"B-Bo." Carly's wide eyed gasped.

MAGGIE'S HOUSE

"When I said I was tired; that was your clue to leave Abigail." Melanie sighed as she glared over at Abby.

Abby shrugged as she sat against the cushion. "This is my Aunt Maggie's house. I'm always welcomed here." She smiled.

Melanie sighed deeply. "I'm going to tell Phillip to buy us a home of our own. Then you can't stop by whenever you want too."

"Sure I can." Abby pointed out.

"But then I can kick you out any time I want. You'll have to obey me – because you won't be related to anyone whom owns the house." Melanie pointed out with a smirk.

"I'll give you that." Abby smiled.

Melanie clutched her chest suddenly.

"What's wrong? Is it your wound?" Abby leaned over quickly. Her eyes were wide in fright.

"I can't breathe." Melanie gasped as she tried to get control of her breathing. Where the hell was this coming from? Her wound hadn't hurt in weeks. She thought she was done with the whole recovery from the gun shot wound. Then what the hell is wrong with her?

It came to her suddenly. Carly. Why was she having Carly's panic attack? Carly should have her own panic attack for crying out loud. She didn't have to share it with Melanie. Her chest tightened even tighter as she fought to stay conscious.

"Melaine! Oh God Melaine." Abby's voice seemed like it was coming from an far off place. She tried to reach out to the voice. She couldn't hold on that much longer. She felt herself slipping into the darkness.

Abby grabbed her cell from her sweater pocket the moment Melaine slipped into unconscious. "It's Melaine, she passed out due too a panic attack. But she doesn't need to be rushed to the hospital. Come quick please. She needs help more than I can give." She tossed her phone to the side. "It's going to be all right Melanie. I called someone to help you." She brushed the hair from the side of her face.

END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is going to be a two part chapter.


End file.
